


Rewritten Dreams

by XxRebelWriterxX



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: Action & Romance, Allspark, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fix-It of Sorts, Happy Ending, Holoforms (Transformers), Other, Rewrite, Transformers (2007) - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:07:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 52,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24138595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxRebelWriterxX/pseuds/XxRebelWriterxX
Summary: Sometimes the difference between dreams and reality can be blurred. My dreams literally take me light years away from my mostly miserable life and have allowed me to become friends with incredible alien beings. When they actually arrive on Earth, I find myself being tested in ways I never expected at the young of seventeen. The real question is, can I survive my new life?
Relationships: Barricade (Transformers)/Original Character(s), Bumblebee (Transformers)/Original Female Character(s), Jazz (Transformers)/Original Female Character(s), Jolt/Maggie Madsen, Mikaela Banes/Sam Witwicky, Optimus Prime/Original Character(s), Optimus Prime/Original Female Character(s), Ratchet (Transformers)/Original Character(s), Ratchet (Transformers)/Original Female Character(s), Sarah Lennox/William Lennox
Comments: 6
Kudos: 39





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a rewritten version of my story Dreams on ff.net. it's not getting many views there so I'm hoping more people will see it here and encourage me to keep writing it! It's a work in progress but I'm pretty invested in it. Enjoy!
> 
> There are some formatting issues and time changes that I made that I will eventually need to fix. However, I'm doing all of this on my phone so it's basically impossible. As soon as I get a suitable laptop, it will be fixed! I apologize for the inconvenience it brings!

Dreams. People experience so many incredible things when they close their eyes and sink into that dark abyss. You can do things you never thought you'd be able to, and become something you always wanted to be. Dreams are doorways into our imaginations. Anything can become a reality when you dream it.

When it comes to me, my dreams are slightly… different than most people. They were more like visions. Visions that take me galaxies away from my drab, disappointing life.

Every since I was a little girl, I dreamt about alien robots known as Cybertronians. Seems a little far fetched, huh? As a child, I was amazed with how strong my imagination was. I had seemingly made up an entire race of alien beings in my unconscious state.

But now, as a teenager, I like to believe that they are real and that they're really out there somewhere. And maybe, just maybe if I was lucky enough, they would come to Earth and take me on incredible adventures. I could go with them and explore the immense galaxies of outer space. I wouldn't be stuck here on Earth, where my father was long gone and my mother didn't give two shits about me and what I did with my life. I could finally have a family.

My dreams usually consisted of five Autobots, Autobots being a faction on their planet. The other faction was the Decepticons, but they're not part of this story yet.

The name of my Autobots friends include Jazz, Bumblebee, Ironhide, Ratchet, and- my personal favorite- Optimus Prime. Optimus is the leader of the Autobots and my best friend. The first time I dreamt of the Autobots, it was of Optimus Prime. Could you imagine his reaction to finding a young five year old girl randomly aboard his ship, several light years away from any known civilization? My dream self certainly got a kick out of it.

Since that first night, I've dreamt of the Autobots every single night, never missing one. A different bot waited for me each night. Occasionally, there would be two or three bots in one dream, but those times were few and far between.I just looked forward to the nights when Optimus Prime would appear before me in my dreams.

And lucky for me, tonight just so happened to be one of those nights.

As light began to fill the seemingly endless darkness of my unconscious brain, Optimus Prime came into view. I grinned widely at the sight of him. "Optimus!" I called and ran to stand in front of him. Optimus laughed and lowered a servo for me to hope onto. I did so and he brought me up to his face.

"Hello, my angel."

When I appeared for the first time on the Autobot ship, Optimus thought that perhaps I was a ghost or an angel. Hence the nickname he gave me. Neither of us are sure if the other is truly real, which is a very interesting thought. We both thought of the other as some kind of gift from a higher being, maybe we were even meant to be each other's guardian angels.

"How have you been?" He asked me after I attempted to hug his neck. Which was not easy considering how huge he was!

"I've been good. You know, the usual. Schools been a drag, my mother ignores my very existence, and Mandy is the best thing in my waking world. How about you? It's been sometime since I saw you last. I've missed you." I pouted, though Optimus could tell it was in jest.

"My apologies, these past few solar cycles have been rough. Ratchet and I have been desperately scouring the universe for the Allsparks location. I fear Decepticons already know of where it is and if we do not find it soon, it will be too late."

I frowned at that. Optimus had explained to me before about the Allspark and its importance. Apparently it's what creates life for the Cybertronian race. Without it, they were slowly dying out, especially with the war that they've been fighting for millions and millions of centuries. "Isn't there some way to trace it. You were the one to send it out into space, right?" I asked curiously.

"Usually that would be the case, yes, but something is blocking its signal. I felt it once, but now I cannot. It's like something is masking it, protecting it from detection. Long ago, I received intel that Megatron had discovered the cubes coordinates. However, he went dark around a vorn ago. So now we can only hope to Primus that we can find some other connection to find its location." Optimus explained.

"I hope you find it soon, then. I would hate for the Decepticons to beat you to it." I responded worriedly. However, before another word could be spoken, I felt the signs of my body waking and knew I wouldn't be there much longer. "Looks like it's time for me to wake up Optimus. I hope to see you again soon."

"And you as well, my angel." Optimus responded as he began fading from view. Once more I was floating in darkness. However, it didn't last nearly as long as the first. Soon enough, my eyes began fluttering open. The sound of my alarm going off was one of the first things that registered in my mind.

With a groan, I reached over and slammed the top of it, effectively cutting it off. Then I rolled out of bed, catching myself with my feet, and straightened up my back so that I was standing. "Ugh, do I really need an education?" I muttered to myself before sliding my feet towards the bathroom.

I took care of my bathroom business. My hair, which was colored black with bright red highlights, was a mess of tangled curls. No surprise there considering I showered last night and didn't blow dry or straighten it. I wasn't really in the mood to mess with it, so I just brushed it back into a ponytail. Then I brushed my teeth and applied a light layer of makeup.

Once I was finished with that, I went back into my room to change. My skin was naturally very pale. My father was from Scotland and I was blessed with inheriting all his genetics. Sadly, I did not have a Scottish accent. My birth father left when I was a wee lass. All I ever knew was my American step father, so American is all I know.

As for clothing, I chose a red halter-style shirt and dark blue shorts. If my mother cared about me, she'd probably think they were too short, considering they caught off at my upper thigh. But she didn't give a rats ass and neither did I. After my stepfather left, good riddance, my mother basically became a workaholic. She was up before me and came home sometime after I went to bed.

When I got into my teen years, I tried everything to gain her attention. Mostly that meant getting into trouble at school, and getting arrested once. She simply picked up from school and then dropped me off at home before going to work. When I was arrested, she paid the bail and then that was it. She said nothing to me about it after that.

Honestly, all I really wanted to do was graduate high school and get as far away as possible from this stupid town and my mother. The only thing that got me through each day was the thought of seeing my Autobot friends at the end of it. They kept me going, even at my darkest hour. I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for them, and if it wasn't for Optimus. He was my true pillar of strength and I appreciated having him in my life every single day.

Five pages of story and I still haven't introduced myself. Sorry about the wall break, but I figured you all would like to know my name. I'm Jenny Masters. I'm a Scottish-American girl who struggles with life almost every single day. But I get through it all thanks to Optimus and the other Autobots.

Oh, and my human friend Mandy. Mandy is your typical blue eye, blond hair cutie. Pink is her favorite color and bowties have been her thing since kindergarten. Honestly, it's kind of adorable. However, don't tell her that. She may look like a prep, but Mandy is a total badass who could totally take anyone in a fight. I'm lucky to have her by my side. And the best part, she doesn't think I'm crazy for my Autobot dreams. She actually thinks they're cool and she's jealous she's not having dreams about alien robots. Mandy is weird and I love her for it.

The sound of a car horn honking drew me from my thoughts. I looked out the window and, speak of the devil, there she was waiting for me. Every morning Mandy picked me up in her sweet ride- a 1967 Chevy Impala. I grabbed my backpack and keys before running out the door and over to the car.

"Hey girlie. You finish your history report?" Mandy asked me when I sat down and shut the door.

I laughed as I buckled my seatbelt and shoved my backpack unto the floor board. "You know I did. Hopefully I'll get an A, I spent so much time on the damn thing. What about you, missy? Did you finish your report?" I asked my friend with a raised eyebrow.

Mandy giggled before she hit the gas pedal, taking off towards the school. "Yes, ma'am. After my mom threatened to take away my car if I didn't get a good grade, I knew I needed to step up my game. Wouldn't want my best friend and I to be forced to take the bus the rest of the school year."

Both of us shivered at the thought. "Yeah, no that would be awful."

Mandy pulled into the parking lot right as the first bell rang. We quickly gathered our things up and ran to our first scheduled class. History was the last class of the day that we took and thankfully we had it together. We just had to get through the beginning part of our day.

Finally though, it was time. Mandy and I met in the hall outside of the classroom so that we could walk in together. We took seats in the back of the room. The less attention on us, the better. The teacher was leaning back in his chair, looking bored as he watched his students pile in. Honestly he was the worst teacher at this school. No one really learned anything from him and he never bothered to stop the class from messing around. It was annoying.

"Alright class, quiet. Time for your projects."Our teacher said, rolling his eyes a little as he spoke. I volunteered to go first so that I could get it out of the way. Mandy went after me. Once we both were finished, we vaguely listened to the other kids present. Finally it was time for the last student to go up. "Mr Witwicky, you're up." The teacher said in a bored voice.

Sam Witwicky was the kind of kid that you tend to overlook on most days. He was sort of high strung and, dare I say it, weird. Like weird weird. Not the good kind of weird either. The "oh my gosh, I'm a little scared" weird. I haven't really interacted much with him over the years.

Sam got to the front of the classroom. "Sorry, I got a lot of stuff."He said as he dumped his stuff on the podium. "Okay. For my family..." He cut off when a paper ball was suddenly flung at him, hitting him in the face. I glared at the culprit, an idiotic muscle head known as Trent.

"Who did... Who did that? People! Responsibility."My teacher said, proving how much he pays attention. Again, this guy literally sucked so much. He really shouldn't be a teacher… just saying.

"Okay. So, for my family genealogy report, I decided to do it on my great-great-grandfather, who was a famous man Captain Archibald Witwicky. Very famous explorer. In fact, he was one of the first to explore the Arctic Circle, which is a big deal. In 1897, he took 41 brave sailors straight into the Arctic Shelf." He then told us a little about what happened with them. I listened to him, interested in his family's history. That actually sounded a lot cooler than mine. My grandpa ran a distillery.

"So that's the story, right? And here we have some of the basic instruments and tools used by 19th-century seamen. This here is the quadrant, which you can get for 80 bucks. It's all for sale, by the way. Like the sextant here. $50 for this, which is a bargain. These are pretty cool. These are my grandfather's glasses. I haven't quite gotten them appraised yet, but they've seen many cool things." Sam explained. That was when I began losing focus. I didn't plan on buying anything from him or anyone else.

"Are you going to sell me his liver? Mr. Witwicky, this isn't a show and sale. It's the 12th grade. I don't think your grandfather would be particularly proud of what you're doing."The teacher said, a little annoyed.

"I know. I'm sorry. I just, you know, this is all going towards my car fund. You can tell your folks. It's on eBay. I take . Cold hard cash works, too,And the compass makes a great gift for Columbus Day."Sam tried again.

"Sam!"

"Sorry. Unfortunately, my great-great-grandfather, the genius that he was, wound up going blind and crazy in a psych ward, drawing these strange symbols and babbling on about some giant ice man that he thought he'd discovered."Sam explained, but had to stop when the bell rang. I gathered my stuff up to leave.

"Okay. Might be a pop quiz tomorrow. Might not. Sleep in fear tonight."The teacher yelled as we filed out.

"Here, you want? Here, 50. 40? 30?"Sam asked me as I passed. I just smiled and shook my head. I was too nice of a person to just simply ignore him. "Strange kid."Mandy whispered to me, Sam and the teacher's voices fading. I nodded in agreement.

I followed Mandy back to her car. When we were halfway there, Sam suddenly flew past. He was holding up his paper, yelling happily, as he jogged over to his dad. "Well, at least he's happy."I said and we both giggled.

Mandy's car was parked right next to Sam's dad, so we could hear the conversation between them. "So?" His father asked when he jumped into the vehicle. Sam waved the papers around a bit. ""A-. It's an A, though."

"Wait, wait, wait. I can't see. It's an A."His dad said, trying to get a good view of the paper. "So I'm good?"Sam asked, with hope and happiness practically radiating from him. "You're good."His dad said and they drove off.

Mandy and I exchanged smiles once more before hopping into her car. She drove me straight home. When she pulled up to my house, I got out and waved goodbye to her as she drove away. When I walked through my door, I decided now would be a good time for a nap. So I walked up the stairs and into my room. I changed into a pair of legs and a tank top before crawling into my bed.

And as my eyes closed and I felt the sudden draw towards the black abyss of my mind, I couldn't help but hope that Optimus would be on the other side, waiting for me.


	2. Chapter 2

My dreams did not disappoint me. I was hoping to see Optimus again and there he was, waiting for me with a soft smile. My heart fluttered at the sight of my best friend. I couldn't help but call his name with excitement as I skipped over to his side.

"Hello there, my angel. How was school?" He asked me. I rolled my eyes and answered with a same old, same old. He chuckled at my disdain. "And your project? How was it received? I'm sure you got a good grade."

"You know I always do. School is one of the few things I have going for me. My mom doesn't care what I do, but at least I can kick ass on all my exams. I want to get in a good college anyways, that way I can move far away from this stupid town." I crossed my arms in front of my chest and looked down at the floor.

Optimus lowered his hand, offering me to climb onto it. I do so, sitting criss cross in his palm. He brought me up to level with his face. His eyes shined a bright, beautiful blue and I couldn't help but stare into them. "Optimus has anyone ever told you you're kind of beautiful?" I asked him without thinking. Immediately I felt my cheeks brighten in embarrassment. However I didn't take it back because it was true, he was amazing.

Optimus optics widened slightly, the only indicator that I had surprised him. However, he hummed in acknowledgment. "Once, a long time ago, I had a mate. And she told me this on more than one occasion."

It was my turn to be surprised. "Wait, wait, you were in a relationship? When? With who? What happened?" I was intrigued. Optimus rarely gave me personal information about himself. So when he was in the mood to open up, I took advantage of it and asked for every morsel of information that he'd be willing to divulge.

He looked away from me, his optics dimming. I knew his processor was suddenly far away from here, in a different place and time. "Her name was Elita-One, though at the time I knew her as Ariel and I was known as Orion Pax."

"You had a different name?"

My friend nodded. "Before I was given the title of Prime, I worked in the Hall of Records beside one of my mentors, Alpha Trion, and Jazz. Ariel was a dock worker, but she consulted Alpha Trion on a lot of matters. That is how we met. As for what happened, the war tore many relationships apart. When I became Prime, I no longer had time to give to her. Soon enough, Elita-One was born from Ariel, and she left to lead her own battalion. We ended amicably and still consider one another to be great friends. I hope she is well, wherever she might be."

"Wow, well I'm sorry the war ruined your relationship. But I am happy you're here, Optimus. Now if only you could come to Earth already so I can meet my best friend." I joked, though my heart sunk a little. I wanted to meet him so badly. Optimus and the other Autobots were one of the few lights in my life. To meet them would be everything.

Optimus smiled at me, and something shining in his optics told me that he had something big to reveal. I tilted my head curiously. "Optimus?"

"Ratchet has been scouring radio waves for several orns in hopes of picking up some signal or clue as to where the cube might be located. He came to me shortly after you left earlier and informed me that he found something. He managed to connect to what I believe is known as the World Wide Web." Optimus informed me.

My heart was now beating wildly in my chest. If he had connected to the internet, that meant he was close to Earth, close to me. "So that means…" I couldn't say it, in fear that I was jumping to conclusions.

"That means that we found the coordinates to the Cubes location, imprinted on a pair of glasses that are being sold on something known as Ebay."

Oh. My. God.

"So, you're coming here? To Earth? Where I live."

"Yes, my angel. We are on our way to the planet known as Earth, to your home." He leaned closer, looking into my eyes as he gently added, "To you."

My breath caught in my throat, tears stinging my eyes. They were coming here, they were actually coming to my home planet. The angels of my dreams for so many years would finally manifest in the real world. I would finally get to meet them. I reached forward and gently laid a hand on his cheek plate. "Please tell me you will come find me?" I practically begged him with a whispered breath.

Optimus optics shut off for a moment, as if he were relishing in the feel of my hand on his cheek. It caused butterflies to flutter in my stomach at the thought. My cheeks burned. Could he really feel that way?

His optics brightened once more and he looked at me tenderly. "I actually have a mission for you."

I brought my arm back to my side. "Anything, Optimus." I assured him.

He nodded, as if he expected that answer. And why shouldn't he? There wasn't anything I wouldn't do for him if it was within my capabilities. "You mentioned once before that you were located within a town known as Tranquility, Nevada correct?" At my nod, he continued, "The glasses are owned by a boy named Samuel Witwicky. Some research done by Ratchet suggests that he lives in your town. Perhaps even attends the same school as you. "

"I actually know him, yeah. Holy shit, he had those glasses in school today. This is insane." I couldn't wrap my mind around how much of a coincidence this all was. Out of every known possibility, how was it that the glasses were located right here, under my nose. It was as if I was meant to help them retrieve the glasses. "I'll get them for you, Optimus. I swear it."

Optimus smiled warmly at me. "I knew I could count on you, my angel. Be safe, I fear if we were able to locate them, then so can the Decepticons. I have sent Bumblebee ahead of us to scout the area and find the Witwicky boy. He should already be with him."

I could help but jump a little from where I was sitting. "You mean Bee is already here? OMG! I can't wait to meet him! I can't wait to meet all of you! This is so exciting." I giggled, clapping my hands. They were really coming, I was really going to meet them. Or find out that I actually am a loon and have been going crazy this entire time. I didn't believe that to be true though. They were real and they were really coming.

I felt the familiar pull of my body waking up and sighed. "I guess it's time to get up, Op. I'll see you soon, alright." I leaned forward and hugged Optimus face, laying my cheek against his. He gently cupped his other palm around me to return the hug before I faded from his view.

With a jump, I startle awake. My phone was what woke me up, it was ringing loudly beside me. I groaned and reached forward to grab it, noticing that it was Mandy who was calling me. "Hello." I yawned into the speaker upon answering it.

"Are you sleeping, girl? It's like six o'clock on a Friday night! We need to go out to a paaartaaay!" Mandy practically cheered in my ear. "Most of the school is meeting at Tranquility Lake. Let's go hang out, flirt with some hot boys, and eat s'mores or whatever they got there."

I perked up, remembering my mission from the Autobots. "Count me in. I need to talk to Sam Witwicky anyways. I bet he'll be there." I replied as I got up and walked into the bathroom to brush my hair. "You gonna come get me?"

"Duh. I'm already parked outside your house silly." She laughed.

"Are you really?" I rolled my eyes, though I was amused. "Well give me five minutes. I'll be out there after I get ready."

She hummed in acknowledgement before I hung up the phone. I quickly used the bathroom and washed my hands. Then I grabbed my phone and house keys before slipping on my shoes. I left my house, locking the door behind me. Mandy waved from the front seat of her car.

I got in and closed the door. "Hey girlie." She winked at me as I put my seatbelt on. "So why do you need to talk to Sam?"

"Well you remember my Autobot friends from my dreams right?" She nodded. "Well apparently they're on their way to Earth. And they need those glasses Sam was trying to sell in class today because I guess they have the location of the Cube imprinted on the glass. I really do believe they're real and that they're coming so i have to get those glasses for them. You must think I'm crazy." I winced, realizing just how insane my story really sounded.

"Oh honey." Mandy pulled up to a stoplight on red and she turned to face me. "I will never think you're crazy. I know your story, and I believe in them just as much as you do. If you say they're coming, then they must be. We'll get you those glasses." She grabbed my hand and squeezed it.

"Thanks Mandy, I'm really glad you're my friend." I told her gratefully.

"Of course." She let go of my hand and turned towards the road as the light changed to green. She took off again. "I'm awesome so it's understandable that you're grateful to know me."

I chuckled at her and shook my head. Mandy really was something else. "Whatever you say sis."

We pulled up to Tranquility Lake, parking behind a black and yellow camaro. I frowned, feeling a familiar twinge at the sight of it. I remembered Optimus saying the Bee was already here, with Sam, and I knew they had the ability to transform into cars. Was the reason I felt familiarity when I looked at that camaro be because it was Bumblebee? It made sense.

Mandy and I got out of her car and she pointed out to me where Sam was. As we passed by the camaro, my hand gently brushed against its side. The metal hummed against my skin and I felt a light spark of electricity. I smiled, it was Bee.

"Hey, hey, hands off the merchandise." I heard Sam's annoying friend Miles say from his spot in a tree. Miles and I didn't get along very well, not since I rejected him freshman year. He had asked me to the Winter formal dance, but I told him I wasn't interested in him that way. What really pissed me off was his ego couldn't stand the rejection and he told everyone that he was the one who rejected my "desperate attempt to find a date".

I may have punched him in the nose the night of the dance in front of the girl who had actually agreed to go with him. It was very satisfying and Mandy loves to bring up how proud she was of me in that moment.

I flipped him off but didn't bother to reply. Talking to him always made me feel like I lost a brain cell or two.

Sam was standing beside Miles, though he was thankfully on the ground unlike his weird ass friend. In front of him stood Trent and Mikaela. She looked pretty bored, despite how she hung onto Trent. I wasn't sure why she was with someone like him. Trent was a jerk who didn't care about Mikaela's feelings. He only cared about having a hot body beside him to make him look better.

I knew Mikaela before she had been popular. The other girls used to make fun of her, calling her a slut. She ended up using her looks to her advantage, nabbing the attention of the most popular guy in school. Once they started dating, Mikaela was suddenly the It girl who every girl admired and wanted to be.

However I couldn't help but see her as the girl who I'd found crying in the bathroom because of the same girls she now called her friends. I didn't understand her need for popularity but I guess everyone is different.

Mandy and I arrived in time to hear Trent ask Sam if he was the guy who had tried out for the football team months earlier. "Oh, no, no, that... No. That wasn't like a real tryout. I was researching a book I was writing." Was his reply.

"Oh, yeah?" Trent cocked an eyebrow, not quite believing him. Sam nodded, and I could see the desperation in his eyes. He really wanted this guy to drop it. He didn't of course. ""Yeah? What's it about? Sucking at sports?"

My lips curled in disgust and one look at Mandy showed that she felt the same way as I did. "No, it's about the link between brain damage and football. No, it's a good book. Your friends will love it. You know, it's got mazes in it and, you know, little coloring areas, sections, pop-up pictures. It's a lot of fun,"Sam said and just like that, my respect for him grew.

"Burn."Mandy whispered to me and I giggled in agreement.

"That's funny."Trent glared. He stepped forward, as if to hit Sam, but before he could, me, Mandy, and Mikaela all stepped in front of them "Okay, okay. You know what? Stop."Mikaela said.

"Yeah, go be a jerk somewhere else."I glowered. I could feel Sam's surprised gaze, but I didn't turn to face him. Mikaela shot me and Mandy a grateful smile before she dragged Trent away from us. Trent huffed, rolling his eyes as he allowed his girlfriend to drag him back towards his truck.

"You've got to get out of the tree right now. Get... Just get out of the tree right now, please. What are you doing?"Sam grumbled after they were out of ear shot. Miles flipped out of the tree and straightened up to smile at his friend.

"Did you see that dismount? All the chicks were watching."Miles said. I barked out a laugh at that. Miles shot me an annoyed glare but I just returned it with an amused smile.

"You're making me look like an idiot. We both looked like idiots just now."Sam groaned, turning away from Miles.

"Actually Sam, he looked like an idiot. You were brave to stand up to that jerk."I assured him once Miles had walked away to climb back into Sam's car. He smiled and thanked me. Then he looked past me with a wistful frown, leaning up against Bee's front bumper. I turned around in time to see Mikaela walking away from Trent.

The radio randomly turned on and started playing 'Who's gonna drive you home tonight,' loud enough for us all to hear. "Hey, man, what's wrong with your radio?"Miles called from within the car.

"I'm gonna drive her home tonight."Sam said, a determined gint in his eyes.

"What? She's an evil jock concubine, man. Let her hitchhike."

"She lives 10 miles from here, okay? It's my only chance. You got to be understanding here, all right?" Sam walked over to the passenger window. Miles suggested they put her in the back, suggesting that he'd be quiet. "Did you say, "Put her in the back"?"Sam asked, kind of glaring

"I called shotgun."Miles whined.

"I'm not putting her in the back. You got to get out of my car."Sam stated as he opened the passenger door and guestered for him to get out of the vehicle. I silently cheered him on at that. Go Sam, get the girl! Mikaela deserved someone who would actually treat her right.

"That's a party foul."Miles whined again, prompting Sam to ask what rules. ""Bros before hoes."

"Are you serious?" I asked him with a disgusted glare. Miles shot me a look and told me to stay out of it. "Don't give me that look, you sound like a dick right now. This is Sam's car, not yours, so I suggest you get out of it."

Sam nodded. "Miles, I'm begging you to get out of my car. Okay?" Miles whined some more but Sam did not budge. "You gotta get out of my car right now."

Miles finally got the hint and hopped out of the vehicle. Mandy then reminded me that I needed to talk to Sam. "Oh yeah, hey Sam!" I called out. He looked back at me anxiously. "I wanted to see if those glasses were still up for sale? My granddad is into historical stuff like that and when I told him your story, he was very interested. I guess his dad was actually a part of that crew who went to the Arctic circle with your great grandfather."

He perked up at that. "Uh yeah, I still got them. Listen, I really need to go, but if you want to just get my phone number from Miles, you can call me tomorrow and we'll figure out a price."

"Sounds good, thanks." I waved at him as he got in his car and drove off after Mikaela. I wished him luck in my head before taking a deep breath. I really hated interacting with Miles but I needed Sam's number. Mandy squeezed my bicep and followed me. Miles was looking down the road where Sam had just disappeared with a forlorn expression.

He perked up at the sound of our approaching footsteps, but when he saw it was just us, he glared. "What do you want? If you're suddenly interested in a date with me, I'm gonna laugh in your face. I'll never be interested in a freak like you."

I looked at him blankly. "That wasn't what you said three years ago when you practically begged me to go to the dance with you." I deadpanned. He huffed a laugh and rolled his eyes. "Now can you get over yourself for five minutes and give me Sam's number. He told me to get it from you."

Miles laughed, loudly. "You think I'm gonna give my homeboys number away to a psycho like you. Yeah right." He turned away from me, still guffawing, and walked off.

"Hey!" I shouted and ran after him, Mandy at my heels.

"Just go away, Sam isn't interested in you. He likes girls who are actually hot. Why do you think he drove after Mikaela." Miles sneered over his shoulder. Mandy growled when he said that. She ran ahead of me and grabbed his shoulder, pushing him backwards. "Hey!" He yelped.

Mandy twisted his arm behind his back and held him firmly. "Jenny, grab his phone and get the number." She instructed me and I did as she said. I pulled his phone out of his front pocket and opened it. He didn't have a password, making it convenient for me. I gagged at the picture of some bikini model that he'd made as his background.

"Cute." I sneered at him before pushing on the contacts and scrolling down to Sam's number. I pulled my phone out and put it into my contacts. As soon as I was done, Mandy released Miles and he snatched his phone out of my hand.

"Freaks." He hissed before turning and walking away. Mandy and I shared annoyed looks before we walked back over to her car. Both of us decided this party wasn't worth staying at any longer.


	3. Chapter 3

Mandy and I decided to go back to my place after dealing with Miles. Despite it still being pretty early in the day, we were pretty done with other people. While Mandy enjoyed going out and partying, she knew I did not. Hanging out with me trumped everything else. It's what made her such a great best friend.

"Pizza?" I asked her as I unlocked my front door. Mandy followed me inside, throwing her keys unto the same wall hook that I put my house keys. We both kicked our shoes off and pushed them against the hallway wall. "Um, yes." Mandy grinned.

She followed me into the living room where I then pulled my phone out and dialed the local pizza joint. While I took care of the ordering, Mandy walked over to the dvd shelf and began perusing through the stacks of cases. Once I finished the call, I joined her. "So what are we feeling tonight? Action, romance, comedy, oooh or Horror!" Mandy grinned evilly while holding up the newest Halloween movie.

"Um no. You know if I'm gonna watch any horror movie, it's gonna be It." I snatched the case from her hands and put it back on the shelf. Then I saw a movie that had me grinning from ear to ear. Mandy recognized that look and groaned. "Come on, you know you want to." I wiggled my eyebrows playfully.

She laughed and shook her head. "You and that movie, I swear. Fine, put it in."

I squealed with excitement and hugged her. Then I skipped over to the dvd player and put the disk in. I skipped through all the previews, straight to the main menu. My heart skipped a beat at the sight of the four terrapins that had stolen my heart when the movie released in theaters back in March. I saw the TMNT movie in theaters at least 6 times and the moment it was released on dvd, I bought it. Mandy has been forced to watch it multiple times since then. I knew she secretly loved it as much as I did though.

We decided to wait for the pizza to get here before playing the movie. "You want a soda?" I asked my friend. She nodded, replying that she wanted a Dr Pepper, as if I didn't already know that.

When I walked into the kitchen, I almost immediately spotted the note on the fridge door. When I stepped closer, I recognized my mother's handwriting. I guess she had stopped home at some point while we were out. I removed the magnet so I could take it in my hands, and flipped it open to read it.

Jenny,

I stopped by real quick to pack. I'm leaving town for a few days for an important business meeting in France. So, do your chores and stay out of trouble. I'll be home next Friday.

Love always,

Mom

I rolled my eyes and crumpled it into a ball, throwing away in the trash can next to the fridge. "If you loved me, you would actually be home every once in a while." I muttered angrily. I suppose I should be used to her being gone all the time, but it was hard. Despite all her flaws, she was still my mother and I just wanted her to do something that showed that she had even an ounce of affection for me.

I really hoped the Autobots got here soon. At least I knew they cared about me.

With a sigh, I opened up the fridge and pulled out a couple Dr Peppers. Then I walked back into the living room and tossed Mandy hers. "Mom is gone for the week. Again. So feel free to spend as many nights here as you can." I informed my friend, trying and failing to hide the irritation in my voice.

"I'm sorry, sweetie. I know I can stay through the weekend. And hey, school is nearly over so maybe mom will let me stay longer!" Mandy tried cheering me up.

I smiled weakly at my friend. "Thanks." I looked down at my phone, which was sitting on the coffee table where I'd tossed it after ordering the pizza. "Oh, I need to call Sam!" I grinned, pushing out any thoughts of my mother's absence and focusing on the mission I'd be given from my Autobot friends.

Picking the cell up, I scrolled through my contacts until I found his number and dialed it. Sam picked up on the second ring.

"Hello?"He asked.

"Hey Sam, it's Jenny, from school. I'm calling for the glasses."I said. "So how much are you selling them for?" He proceeded to ask me what I'd be willing to pay for them. Clearly he wanted to make the sale but was worried I would bail if he named a price too high. I felt bad asking for a low price when I'd probably pay just about anything within reason, but he asked so, "I'll give you 25."

"Alright. Let's meet at the park tom- Oh, God. No, no, no, no, no, no, no!" Sam's voice was panicked on the other end of the line. Instantly my mind shifted to Decepticons. Optimus had told me stories about them and I knew they were most likely searching for the glasses as well. I tried asking him what was happening, but he was no longer paying attention to his phone. "That's my car! No!

"Sam?" I tried again urgently.

"No, no, no, no. Dad, call the cops! I gotta go Jenny, someone's stealing my car!"He shouted into the phone. I was ninety percent sure that his car was Bumblebee so the thought of someone stealing him was kind of amusing. I figured Bee was just leaving to send a message to the others. Sam wouldn't know that though so I just wished him luck and told him goodbye.

After the call ended, I noticed that Mandy was looking at me worriedly. I smiled assuredly at her. "Sam's car is currently being stolen." She lifted an eyebrow, curious as to why I found that amusing. "I'm pretty sure his car is Bumblebee."

She laughed at that. Before she could give a reply though, the doorbell rang. I got up and answered the door. A teen boy with long dreads stood on my porch, holding the pepperoni pizza and breadsticks we ordered. "Thank you." I grinned as I handed him a couple twenties. "Keep the change."

He thanked me before turning away. I shut the front door and walked back into the living room. "Ready for some pizza and turtles?" I smirked as I set the box down on the coffee table.

"Hell yeah!" Mandy cheered. As she took her first slice, I pressed play on the remote. The movie began and I cheered before grabbing a slice. "Dork." My friend stuck her tongue out at me. I gently shoved her shoulder and laughed. Then I settled into the couch cushions, getting lost in the world of butt kicking ninja turtles.

XxRebelWriterxX

I must have fallen asleep during the movie because the next thing I knew, I was standing on the familiar platform that was on the Autobot ship. Standing in front of me was Optimus, who seemed to be lost in thought. I approached him quietly. He was a soldier, however, and heard me.

Optimus looked up and the worried look on his faceplates melted into a warm smile. I felt the familiar tickle in my stomach that I usually felt when I saw him. I started getting strange feelings around Optimus shortly after my sixteenth birthday. At first I hadn't been sure what they meant, but now I did. I cared for him, more so than the other Autobots. And certainly in a different way. Most of them I felt a familial attachment, but Optimus was something different. Something stronger.

"Hello, my angel. I apologize for not greeting you right away. I was lost in thought. Bumblebee has contacted us, he is with Samuel Witwicky. He mentioned that he had seen you." Optimus looked away from me then, but not before I saw his optics darken slightly. What was that about? Could he be upset that Bee got the chance to see me before he did?

"I thought that was Bee." I smiled, despite the odd feeling in my chest. Did Optimus want to be the first bot to meet me? It would make sense seeing how close we were. However, that look was more than just upset, it almost seemed like he was jealous. Optimus Prime, jealous.

Now that was hard to comprehend.

Shaking my head, I dispelled those thoughts. Now was not the time. "When will the rest of you arrive on Earth?" I finally asked after several moments of silence.

"Within a matter of hours, I believe. We should arrive by the time night falls on your side of Earth once more." Optimus replied. "I have asked Bumblebee to pick you up so that you might retrieve the glasses from Samuel Witwicky. He should be outside your house now."

I grinned at that. "No way! Oh my gosh, I'm so excited to officially meet him in person." I stepped closer to Optimus and laid a hand on his leg. "However I'm mostly excited to finally meet you, Optimus. I've waited for most of my life to finally see you in person, tonight could not come soon enough."

Optimus's fans whirred at that, something that usually happens when I embarrass or compliment him. "I look forward to meeting you as well, my angel."

For just one moment, I found myself lost in the sea of bright blue that were his optics. Over the years, there were moments like this. They were charged with an unfamiliar feeling, a longing that was so intense it took my breath away. It reminded me just how important Optimus was to me, and how badly I needed to meet him. I needed to be with him in real life.

The moment ended far too shortly when Optimus broke his gaze, turning to look out the window. Disappointment washed over me, but I pushed it down. "Just one more thing Optimus, my friend Mandy is with me. She'll most likely follow me wherever I go."

Optimus nodded in approval. "I know how much Mandy means to you, Jenny. She is more than welcome to join us on our mission."

"Thank you." I smiled gratefully. Everything began to blur together, one of the signs that meant I was beginning to wake up. "I guess my alarm is going off. I'll see you soon, Optimus Prime." I waved enthusiastically at him.

XxRebelWriterxX

I woke up to the sound of my alarm going off on my phone beside me.I was lying belly down a crossed the couch, one leg hanging off the side and a blanket wrapped around my frame. The room was still pretty dark due to the heavy curtains my mom had bought, though the tv gave off a bluish glow. Mandy was still sleeping on the recliner. She could sleep through a herd of buffalo stampeding through the living room.

I pushed myself up and shut off the alarm on my phone. Then I trudged through the house and into the bathroom. After taking care of my business and brushing my teeth, I opened the door to a sleepy looking Mandy on the other side.

"Good morning." I nodded in acknowledgement. She just waved and made a weird grunting noise. Neither of us were morning people. I went to my bed room and picked out an outfit to wear for the day. Deciding that I should probably dress comfortable since I wasn't sure what the next few days would bring, I pulled on a loose fitting green shirt and cargo pants. Then I slipped on some socks and black sneakers. Finally I walked over to my mirror and braided my hair into a ponytail.

Once I was ready to face the day, I left my bedroom. Mandy was still in the bathroom, I could hear the shower running, so I walked to the kitchen and got a glass of water. Looking out into my front yard, I grinned widely at the sight of Bumblebee sitting in my driveway.

I ran outside and to the drivers side of his vehicle form. The door opened for me and I got in. "Bee!" I squealed happily. "I can't believe you're finally here."

"Hey everybody, it's great to be here!" The voice of some radio DJ came through Bee's speakers.

I couldn't help it, I hugged his steering wheel, my eyes becoming misty and my heart nearly bursting through my chest. This was really happening, he was actually truly here, on Earth, with me. And soon the others would be here as well. Optimus would be by my side soon enough.

"Is it, is it time for us to go?" An unfamiliar singer sung on Bee's radio. I could feel a buzz of excitement throughout his cab. I knew we needed to get to our mission, but I couldn't leave without Mandy.

"Give me just a few minutes, Bee. My friend, Mandy, is coming with us."

Bee opened the driver door back open and I climbed out. I couldn't help but run my hand over the frame of his door. Bee shivered at the touch, and I could hear a slight buzzing. I giggled. "Be right back, I promise."

Quickly, I rushed back into the house and into the living room. Mandy was sitting on the couch, drinking a glass of water and scrolling through her phone. "Okay so don't freak out, but Bee is here to take us to Sam. So let's go. You finally get to meet my Autobot friends." I grinned at my best friend as I grabbed my phone off it's charger. I thought about it for a moment before grabbing the charger as well and sticking it into one of my zipper pockets.

"Are you serious?" Mandy grinned before doing the same as I did with her own phone and charger. I nodded enthusiastically. "Sweet, let's go!"

I giggled as she practically dragged me down the hallway. I grabbed my house keys and locked the door as we left.

Mandy stood beside Bee, a look of awe on her face. "They're real. Your Autobot friends are really real. I mean, I always believed you but to have actual proof is amazing." She reached forward and put a palm on Bees hood. He buzzed excitedly, causing both of us to giggle. "This really is Sam's car too, it looks exactly like the one at the lake. "

"I told you. " I grinned. Mandy stuck her tongue out at me. I flipped her off before gesturing towards the passenger side. "Alright we got a mission to get to, climb on in."

Mandy did so as I walked around to the driver's side and got in. "This is so weird, we are inside a living being. " My friend commented as we buckled our seat belts. Bee took off as soon as they clipped into place.

"It's different, that's for sure. But I trust Bee with my life. In Cybertronian years, Bee is actually younger than us. He's like 16. Granted he's been 16 basically our entire lives, but that's not the point. I've already claimed him as my big brother. " I explained before hugging Bees wheel for the second time that day. Bee began making beeping and clicking noises that I recognized as their Cybertronian language. Over the years, I've heard my Autobot friends converse in their native tongue. Enough so that I could recognize certain noises. Optimus once told me that the sound he was currently making translated roughly to spark sister. "Thanks Bee."

"Wait, you can understand him?" Mandy gasped. "You never told me that! What did he just say?"

"I can't understand most of what they say, but I can recognize certain terms. Bee just basically called me his spark sister. While we're not actually related, Bee, in his spark, considers me his sister. If I were a Cybertronian, we would be able to form a sibling bond because of how close we are. At least that's what Ratchet explained."

"Ratchet is the medic right?" She asked and I nodded in confirmation. "Cool, I'm definitely going to bug him for more information."

I laughed but before I could reply, we pulled into the driveway of a pretty nice looking suburban home. I assumed it was Sam's. "Damn, Sammie has a nice place." Mandy smirked and I nodded in agreement.

Bee honked his horn to try and get his attention. Not even three minutes later, Sam came running out the door, clutching onto his phone, and shouted something in our direction before disappearing into his garage.

"Bee, I think you freaked him out yesterday. " I couldn't help but giggle. Bee revved his engine and his radio sprang to life, "Oops, I did it again." Brittney Spears sang much to our amusement.

Sam came racing out of the garage on a pink bike, pedaling into the grass to give us a wide berth. I wondered if he'd seen us through the windshield or if he was too freaked out to notice. He took off down the street, going faster than I honestly expected him to be able to. Sam didn't seem like the most athletic person.

Bee backed up from the driveway and took off after him, tires screeching. However, instead of using the road like a normal car, Bee straddled the sidewalk in his pursuit.

"Bumblebee, you can't drive on the sidewalk. " I giggled. "You need to use the road."

He beeped in acknowledgement and switched over to the sidewalk. Sam had pulled ahead of us during this exchange and by time we caught up to him, he was on his back. He'd somehow managed to flip his bike. I also noticed Mikaela sitting with some girls from school.

They exchanged a few words before Sam was back on his bike and took off again. He once again got ahead of us, (how in the world was he out pedaling a car?) but this time we lost him completely.

"Where did he go?" I wondered aloud. Mandy shrugged while Bee beeped sadly. We drove around a bit before I pointed out a warehouse. Bee approached it slowly but he suddenly stopped. "Bee?" I questioned.

"Enemies approaching"

"There must be a Decepticon." I guessed and Bee beeped affirmatively. He sped into the warehouse, where we were greeted with the sight of Sam being interrogated by a con on top of a car.

Bee pulled to the side and opened our doors. "Stay here." He warned us as we got out. As soon as we were clear, he shut his doors and sped away. I finally got to see his true form as he transformed and tackled the Decepticon.

"Holy shit." Mandy breathed in amazement. I gulped and nodded in agreement.

"They're beautiful aren't they?" I asked her. It was her turn to nod. Then I noticed Sam was paralyzed with fear on the ground. I elbowed Mandy and the two of us ran over to help him up. "Come on Sam, we gotta get out of here."

"Jenny, Mandy? What are you two doing here?" He asked as he accepted my hand to pull him up.

"That's a long story and currently irrelevant. We need to find somewhere to hide until Bee can kick that Cons ass." I answered. Sam looked even more confused, but he followed us as we sprinted away from the fighting Cybertronians. We managed to get back outside, but that's when we noticed another person had followed us here. "Mikaela?"

Sam ran right at her, waving and shouting at her to stop, before he completely clotheslined her. Mikaela fell off her bike, Sam landing practically on top of her. "What is your problem Sam?" Mikaela growled. Mandy and I caught up with them and quickly helped them up.

"Okay, there's a monster right there! It just attacked me! Here he comes! You have to run! Okay." Sam panicked. I turned around and saw that the Decepticon had lost Bee and was now catching up to his.

"Shit, shit, shit we gotta go!" I screamed and grabbed at Sam's shirt, Mandy followed my direction and grabbed Mikaela.

"Guys, what is that thing?"Mikaela asked but before anyone could answer, Bee pulled up beside us. Mandy and I quickly ran over to him, shouting at them to get into the car. Sam only hesitated for a moment before following us.

"You have to get in the car. Get in." Sam tried to direct Mikaela. She took a step back and I could see tears in her eyes as she protested.

"I don't want to,"Mikaela cried out afraid. "Get in the car. Trust me. Trust me!"Sam shouted, offering her his hand. She only hesitated for a moment. The Decepticon roared. "Get in! Go, go, go, go, go. Go, go, go, go!"

Mikaela gave up and hopped into the passenger seat. Mandy and I had already crawled into the backseat so that they could be up front. The Decepticon got up from where Bee had tackled him back and transformed into a police cruiser.

"Oh, God! We're gonna die! We're gonna die!"Mikaela cried, as it took after us once more. Mandy looked at me and I could see a hint of fear in her eyes. I took my best friend's hand and squeezed.

"No, we're not. No, we're not gonna die."Sam tried to assure her. It didn't work. "Trust me. He's a kick-ass driver!"

"Oh, my God! No! We're gonna die! Oh, my God!" Mikaela cried some more.

"Mikaela calm down, we'll be fine. I know Bee will keep us safe." I gently rubbed the leather seats and the Autobot purred in appreciation. Mikaela still looked green but she nodded slightly.

Sam turned to us with a confused frown. "Want to tell me just what the fuck is going on here?" He snapped, his fear causing him to lash out. I bit my lip and looked out the window. "Like I said, it's a long story. I'll tell you when we're somewhere safe." I replied.

After a long day of being chased, Bee stopped in yet another warehouse and turned everything off. I saw the Decepticon pass by in front of us slowly but I don't think he saw us. Bee locked the front doors, afraid they would try something stupid.

"We're locked in."Sam said as he tried to open the door then he attempted to turn the keys. "The car won't start. At least we ditched the monster, right?"

Mikaela just looked at him, eyes wide with fear. Suddenly Bee took off, catching the Decepticons attention. We sped past him but we didn't get far before Bee stopped. He opened the door, signaling us to get out. We quickly hopped out and once it was safe, Bee transformed. He stood in front of us protectively. Sam and Mikaela practically clung to each other. Bee once again tackled the Con as it transformed.

"We need to get to higher ground so we don't get turned into pancakes." I shouted over the battle noises. I grabbed Mandy's hand and led her away. However, the Con wasn't going to let us get away easily. I looked back in time to see him release a miniature Decepticon. "Shit, run guys!" I screamed.

We didn't get far before the mini con grabbed a hold of Sam's pants. Sam fell forward and landed hard on his stomach. "He's got me! Oh, God! He's going to kill me! No. No, no, no!"Sam yelled as he kicked off his pants. "Get off!"

Mandy and I raced forward and reached under his arms to attempt to pull him free. Mikaela had run off somewhere, but none of us cared at the moment. We just wanted to get Sam free. This sucker was strong though and Sam was slipping away. "No, no come on!" I groaned as I pulled even harder.

The sound of a chainsaw nearly startled me enough to let go but then I saw it was just Mikaela. She slashed down at the mini bot. "Kill it! Kill it! Get it, get it, get it, get it!"Sam shouted as she completely beheaded it.

"Not so tough without a head, are you?"Sam gloated, before kicking the head far off. Mikaela picked up his pants and handed it back to him.

"Here, come on." She told us. We walked over to where Bee was standing proudly over the fallen Decepticon. "What is it?" Mikaela asked, almost breathlessly.

"It's a robot. But like a... Like a different... You know, like a super-advanced robot. It's probably Japanese. Yeah, it's definitely Japanese."Sam tried to explain, though he was obviously confused himself. Sam took a couple steps forward, albeit hesitantly. Mandy and I exchanged looks before we ran up the hill, leaving the two of them to talk.

"Bee are they here?" I asked, knowing that he would understand who I was talking about. Bee buzzed with excitement and nodded while pointing towards the sky. So they were close by then, but they'd be here soon. I would finally meet my Optimus.

"Really? Well, do you speak robot? Because they just had, like, a giant droid deathmatch." I heard Mikaela ask and I zoned back into their conversations. She was staring at him like he was crazy, and she kept flicking her eyes over to Mandy and I worriedly.

"I think it wants something from me."Sam said, he was slowly inching closer. Mikaela just looked annoyed now as she asked him what he meant. "Well, 'cause the other one was talking about my eBay page."

"You are the strangest boy. I have ever met."

"Can you talk?"Sam asked Bee instead of replying to Mikaela's comment.

"XM Satellite Radio... Digital cable brings you... ... Columbia Broadcasting System..."Bee answered, piecing together different broadcasts. Sam instantly got that he talked through the radio, much to Bee's happiness. "Thank you, you're beautiful. You're wonderful, you're wonderful." My Autobot friend began clapping his hands, much to my amusement.

"So, what was that last night? What was that?"Sam asked.

"Message from Starfleet, Captain... Throughout the inanimate vastness of space... Angels will rain down like visitors from heaven! Hallelujah!"Bee replied.

"Visitors from heaven? What... What are you, like, an alien or something?"Mikaela asked with a slight eye roll, as if the very idea was ridiculous. Honestly though, what other explanation could there be? He was definitely not like anything we've ever seen or heard about on Earth.

Bee nodded and pointed at her as if to say she was right. Then he transformed back into his camaro and opened the door. "Any more questions you want to ask?"

"Finally, I'm tired and ready to go."I said as I marched up to the car, Mandy following me. I let her crawl in first, but before I got in, I looked back at Sam and Mikaela. They were still talking, Sam looked determined now but Mikaela was hesitant.

"He wants us to get in the car."Sam told Mikaela. She laughed nervously and asked where they were going. "Fifty years from now, when you're looking back at your life, don't you want to be able to say you had the guts to get in the car?"Sam asked.

She only hesitated for a second more before she finally walked past him and towards Bee. She gave me a slight smile which I returned before getting into Bees car form and joining my best friend in the back. Mikaela moved into the middle of the front seat while Sam slid in beside her. Neither of them got into the driver's seat.

Once the door was closed again, Bee drove off. My heart began beating with anticipation. It was finally happening, I was on my way to finally meet Optimus Prime. I was so excited that I forgot that Sam and Mikaela would both have questions. That is until Sam turned around in his seat to look at us.

"Okay, now I think it's time for that explanation you owe us."


	4. Chapter 4

We had to stop long enough for Mikaela to grab her purse and cell phone. Once that was done, we set off for the meeting point. I couldn't believe the time had finally arrived!

However I couldn't enjoy it as much as I wanted to, not with both Mikaela and Sam glaring suspiciously at Mandy and I. I wasn't sure how to even explain everything, it would sound bizarre no matter how I worded it. They deserved the truth, so I knew I needed to figure it out.

"Well, like I said, it's kind of a long story. This is Bumblebee." I gestured around. "His people are called Cybertronians and they're from a planet known as Cybertron. Bee is an Autobot, that's basically the good guys in their war." I pulled at a stand of my hair. "I think it'd be better if you hear that story from Optimus though, he tells it better."

"Who's Optimus? How do you know all this and how did you meet them?" Mikaela asked, her face scrunched in confusion. Sam looked just as lost as she did.

I laughed nervously. "See that's where it gets kind of complicated. I've known about these guys since I was about five years old. That was the first time it happened." I paused for a moment, partly for dramatic effect and partly to gather my thoughts.

"When what happened?" Sam prodded.

"I dreamt about them. Or something like that. I fell asleep and woke up on their ship. Think astral projection but I was actually physically there while my body was still here on Earth." They both still looked uncertain. "Yeah, I know. It all sounds crazy but it's true. Basically every night for the past twelve years I've dream visited these guys. Optimus, who's the leader of the Autobots, was the first one I met. I've also seen Bee many times, and there's three others I've gotten to know. However it's mostly Optimus that I get to visit."

"That's just insane, if we weren't currently sitting in one of those, what did you call them, Autobots? I would honestly think you've lost your mind." Mikaela said, shaking her head in disbelief.

I huffed out a laugh. "Yeah, well, that's why I've never told anyone, except Mandy. She's been my best friend for a long time now and she's the only person I've ever trusted with the truth."

"So you've known aliens are real basically your entire life and you've only ever told one person?" Sam interjected. I nodded. "Wow, I- I don't even know what to say to that." He paused for a moment before giving me a weird look. "Wait did you know my car was an alien this entire time?"

I shook my head. "I found out that Bee was your Camaro last night when Optimus told me. I suspected that it might be him at the lake but I didn't know for sure."

"Oh okay, good i guess. " Sam and Mikaela shared a look, before they both turned back around.

I guessed that they needed a moment to process what I'd just told them. I knew this had to be a lot so it was completely understandable. I had a hard time believing it was real for a good part of my life. However as all the bots became more important to me, I realized I would never be able to go on if they weren't real. They became everything to me, especially Optimus. So no matter how crazy it seemed, I've believed in the impossibility that they were really out there somewhere and that one day I'd meet them.

And now that day was here, and I honestly couldn't be happier.

Mandy had been quiet for most of our adventure, so I decided to check in with her while Sam and Mikaela conversed quietly in the front seat. "So Mandy, how are you doing? You okay with all this craziness going on?"

She gave me a reassuring smile. "Yeah, I'm good. Not gonna lie, this is all a little overwhelming but I told you I believed you when you said they were real. While I honestly never expected to meet them," She laughed nervously, "I'm glad I could be by your side. You're my best friend, Jenny."

"Aw, you're my best friend too." I sniffed and leaned forward to hug her.

We had barely released one another when Bee suddenly slammed on his breaks, tires squealing in protest, and opened the passenger door. I frowned in confusion. "Bee? Guys, what's going on?"

"Oh, see? No. Get... No, that doesn't work. See?"Sam was telling Mikaela as the two of them got out of the vehicle. I heard someone shout at us to move it before Bee slammed his door and peeled away, doing a sharp u-turn.

"Bee, what's happening."

"Take a look at yourself, then make a change." Michael Jacksons, 'Man in the Mirror', played on Bee's speaker. He suddenly tilted and there was a flash of green light.

"Whoa!" I gasped as the seat beneath me shifted and changed into something new. He had changed his vehicle from its older, slightly broken down camaro to the current year camaro. "Holy shit, Bee! You look amazing!" He revved his engine. "Thank you, thank you very much"

He pulled back up beside Sam and Mikaela and they both got back in. "This is amazing." Sam grinned at the three of us. He was not wrong.

Bee continued on, driving us clear across town. He finally stopped at an open field and allowed the four of us to get out. "Look guys!" I grinned while pointing towards the sky. Four balls of fire were falling rapidly towards the ground. I knew in my heart that they were my Autobot friends. One of them actually landed close to us. When the Autobot transformed, I nearly started to cry. It was Optimus.

He looked back at us and made eye contact with me. A soft smile graced his lip plates before he turned and ran off to find a vehicle form. My vision blurred with tears of happiness and my heart was pounding in my chest. He was here.

Mandy grabbed my hand and I looked at her with a watery smile. "That was him, Mandy. That was Optimus." I practically whispered. She pulled me back towards Bee. "Well then, let's go meet him." She giggled. Let's just say I basically threw myself back into my seat. I was ready to go.

Luckily our next destination was pretty close. We pulled into yet another warehouse, it seemed like those were the places to be tonight. The four of us exited the car and walked in front of Bees hood. It wasn't that long before we heard the rumbling sound of approaching vehicles. The first to enter was a Search and Rescue Hummer that I had no doubts that that was Ratchet. Following him was a black GMC Top Kick that practically screamed Ironhide. The third vehicle was a silver Pontiac Solstice, that couldn't be anybot other than Jazz.

Finally, the one I'd been waiting for all along pulled in and parked right in front of us. The sight of the blue and red flamed Peterbilt semi practically took my breath away. I took a step forward and hugged my chest tightly. He was almost beautiful… no he was beautiful. I shivered at the thought. I had never felt this attracted to a truck before, but damn was he good looking.

The Autobots all transformed but my eyes never left my best friend. When he was fully changed into his bipedal mode, my eyes couldn't help but check out every inch of his form. The familiar longing I felt in my dreams came back tenfold. Everything in the warehouse all but disappeared completely. I stepped forward once more and he bent down on one knee.

"Optimus." I breathed and reached out to touch him when he offered his hand. I felt a spark of electricity at contact. My face flushed with warmth and I noticed his optics darkened.

"Hello, my angel." He spoke his familiar greeting and it was the sweetest sound I'd ever heard. I crawled into his still offered hand and he straightened back up. I hugged his thumb, both as a hello and a way to be stable as he moved.

Optimus then turned his attention to Sam, much to my disappointment. I knew there would be plenty of time to finally be together in person now that he was here. However, right now they had a mission to get to.

"Are you Samuel James Witwicky, descendent of Archibald Witwicky?" Optimus asked him. Sam just stood there kind of stunned before he nodded and said yeah. "My name is Optimus Prime. We are autonomous robotic organisms from the planet Cybertron." He explained what I had already told them.

"But you can call us Autobots for short."Ratchet added.

"I told them some of your story but I figured it would be best if you told them everything. Besides, you always tell stories the best." I smiled shyly at Optimus.

He returned my smile. "Thank you."

"What's cracking, little bitches?" Jazz said as he kinda did a flip and sat down on a car, folding his arms. I snorted in amusement. Jazz was basically like an older brother to me as well. He and I usually got up to some kind of trouble whenever I visited him. There was a point in time where I visited him everyday for a week and we caused so much mayhem on their ship. I think the others were relieved when I was switched to other bots for a while.

"My first lieutenant. Designation, Jazz."Optimus explained to the others.

"This looks like a cool place to kick it."Jazz smirked. I stood up from Optimus's palm and waved enthusiastically at him. "Jazzy! I'm so happy to finally meet you while I'm awake. Are you ready to create all kinds of chaos here on Earth?" I smirked mischievously.

"Oh you know it, lil lady." He returned with his own grin.

"You better include me in this chaos planning Jenny, or I'll kick your ass!" Mandy shouted up at me, cupping her hands to her mouth to amplify her words.

"Um yeah of course I have to include my best friend." I looked back at Optimus and beamed. "That's Mandy. She's the one person in my waking world that's kept me sane all these years. I'm so grateful she gets to meet you guys with me."

Optimus nodded in greeting. "It is an honor to finally meet you."

"Wait so if you're really aliens, how is it that we can understand you? Is English really that universal?" Sam asked curiously.

I laughed loudly. "Definitely not. You should've seen it when we met for the first time. Optimus and I had to figure out how to communicate despite the fact that we had no clue what the other was saying. He picked up English a lot faster than I did Cybertronian. Hell, I still barely know how to speak. There're so many different dialects that just the speed of how you say something could change its meaning." I stopped talking and scratched the side of my head. "Sorry, I'm rambling."

Optimus just smiled warmly at me before he finished answering Sam's question. "While I did learn a lot from Jenny, most of what we know has come from the world wide web." He then turned to the next bot to introduce. "My weapons specialist, Ironhide."

"You feeling lucky, punk?"Ironhide asked, pointing and powering up his cannons at Sam. I laughed, already knowing that 'Hide meant nothing by it. He just took pride in his weapons. The other humans did not know about this and they cowered slightly.

"Easy, Ironhide." Optimus told him, noticing my friend's uneasiness.

"Just kidding. I only wanted to show him my cannons."Ironhide replied before he turned off his cannons

"Our medical officer, Ratchet."Optimus continued while gesturing towards the final bot that needed an introduction.

"The boy's pheromone level suggests he wants to mate with the dark haired female."Ratchet informed us after he sniffed the air. I snorted loudly, drawing confused looks from the Autobots. Sam and Mikaela both awkwardly avoided one another's eyes.

"Ratchet, humans aren't very comfortable with those kinds of observations. Even if they are obvious." I provided an amused wink. Ratchet just frowned. "Yeah, culture shock is going to be fun for both our species."

"And you already know your guardian, Bumblebee." Optimus broke the odd tension that had settled after Ratchet's comment. It worked thankfully.

"Bumblebee, right?" Sam turned to Bee, who began playing a song on his radio and dancing to the lyrics. "So you're my guardian, huh?"

Bee nodded. However before he could play anything else on his radio, Ratchet scanned him. This caused him to jump in surprise. "His vocal processors were damaged in battle. I'm still working on them."Ratchet relayed.

"Why are you here?"Mickaela stepped forward and asked after a second of silence.

"We are here looking for the All Spark. And we must find it before Megatron."Optimus explained. Sam asked what that was. "Our planet was once a powerful empire, peaceful and just, until we were betrayed by Megatron, leader of the Decepticons. All who defied them were destroyed. Our war finally consumed the planet, and the All Spark was lost to the stars. Megatron followed it to Earth,where Captain Witwicky found it."

"My grandfather."Sam said, finally starting to understand.

"It was an accident that intertwined our fates."Optimus continued. "He accidentally activated his navigation system. The coordinates to the Cube's location on Earth were imprinted on his glasses."

"How'd you know about his glasses?" Sam asked. He turned to me. "Is this why you wanted to buy them? Did they tell you in one of your dream things?"

"Ebay." Optimus replied simply, while I just nodded to his question that had been directed to me. "If the Decepticons find the AllSpark, they will use its power to transform Earth's machines and build a new army. And the human race will be extinguished. Sam Witwicky, you hold the key to Earth's survival." Optimus told him gravely.

"Please tell me that you have those glasses." Mikaela turned to Sam, her face serious. Sam returned her gaze and gulped before nodding. Looks like we were on our way to his place.


	5. Chapter 5

After Sam informed us that the glasses were at his house, Optumus lowered his hand so that I could join the others on the ground. I skipped over to Mandy and linked arms with her. I couldn't wipe the giant grin from my face. My friend snickered beside me and I gently elbowed her.

"That's not nice." She stuck her tongue out at me. I rolled my eyes playfully. "I never said I was nice." I teased.

The Autobots transformed into their vehicle modes. Sam and Mikaela got back into Bee while I released Mandy and walked over to Optimus. "Mind if I ride with you?" I asked him shyly. The drivers side door opened. I used the side handle to help boost me up. Once I was settled, he shut the door and the seat belt slid across me automatically, clicking into place.

I looked around for Mandy, expecting her to either join me or Sam and Mikaela. However, she surprised me slightly when she walked over to Ratchet's altform. I watched her exchange words with him but I couldn't hear what they were saying. It didn't take long for Ratchet's door to pop open, allowing her to get in. She did so, but not before turning to me with a smug grin.

That had me laughing.

"May I ask what you find so funny?" Optimus asked through his radio. I could hear the amusement in his voice.

It took me a moment to collect myself before I could answer. By then, we had pulled out of the warehouse and were on our way to Sam's house. "Mandy is going to annoy Ratchet so much. Did you see that look she gave me." I wiped a tear from my eye. "She's gonna ask him a million questions. I guarantee by the time we get to Sam's, Ratchet is going to practically throw her out of his alt-form."

Optimus chuckled as well. "That should be interesting."

"You have no idea." I snickered. After that, we both fell silent. I couldn't help but take a moment to bask in my current situation. I was with Optimus, casually sitting in his cab. He was really here. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, if only to try and slow down my fastly beating heart.

"Are you well, Jenny?" Optimus broke me from my spell.

I smiled in reassurance and pat his steering wheel. "Yeah, yeah I'm good. I think I'm still trying to come to terms with all this. A week ago I never imagined I'd ever get to meet you and now you're here. I'm still trying to decide whether or not this is a dream."

"I promise you, my angel, this is no dream. I am truly here with you on Earth and I will stay with you for as long as I am able." Optimus promised me.

The thought of him leaving me caused a sharp pain in my chest. I did not think I could handle it if he and the others left Earth. They all filled a hole in my chest that my parents had created. They were my family. And Optimus, he was everything. I had never let myself think about just how important he was to me before because I thought I'd never meet him. He was simply a fantasy that may or may not have been real.

But now he was here and there was no denying it anymore. I was in love with him.

I knew there were so many things that were against us. We were different species for one thing. And Optimus was a gigantic robotic organism while I was a tiny, fleshy human. And then there was the age difference. My seventeen years definitely paled in comparison to his millions of years. Though Optimus had once compared his age to a twenty-five year old in human terms. Still, that was quite a gap. And then there was the whole people, be it mine or his, would probably never approve of it. So really it was a big complicated mess that would probably never work out.

However, when I was with him none of those things mattered. To me, he was Optimus, my best friend and confidant. He was the guy who made me laugh and could cheer me up after a bad day. He was the person I looked forward to the most everyday. When something happened, he was the first person I wanted to tell. We weren't Cybertronian and human, we were Optimus and Jenny.

It wasn't that simple though, not in reality. It was easy to pretend there could be something more in dreams. Real life was messier and it had complications that I wasn't sure we could overcome should we even decide to give us a chance. That being if he even felt the same way I did.

"Thank you, Optimus. I'm really glad we're friends." I tried not to let my voice hitch at the word "friends". Just being friends didn't seem good enough, not when he meant so much to me.

"I am as well."

Before I could say anything more, we pulled into a back alley that I knew was directly behind Sam's house. Optimus retracted the seatbelt and opened the door so I could jump out. I joined Sam, Mikaela and Mandy at the entrance to Sam's back gate.

Mandy had a satisfied grin on her face. "Oh my gosh, what did you do?" I laughed. She simply shrugged. "You are horrible."

"I need you guys to stay here, all right? You got to stay here and you're gonna watch them." Sam told the three of us. We all nodded, telling him okay. However, Sam was still slightly spazzing out. Probably because there were a bunch of alien robots parked behind his house. "All of them. Do you hear what I'm saying? Five minutes, all right?"

"Sam, we got it, go." I rolled my eyes and shooed him off. Sam looked at us for a moment more before he unlocked his back gate and sprinted away. "That guys needs a xanax or something."

"Can you blame him?" Mikaela sighed. "This is completely insane, you realize that right?"

Mandy and I exchanged looks. "Maybe a little, but these guys have been here for me for most of my life. I trust them. They'll look out for us. You just need to remember that what we're doing now is to save the world. The Decepticons are a nightmare and if they got a hold of the cube, we'd all be dead. Honestly I'm honored that these guys are letting me be a part of their world and their mission." I explained to her.

"Jenny's right. As insane as my life is now, I'm so happy to be here. This is a once in a lifetime opportunity. How many people can say with certainty that they know aliens exist? I don't know why, out of all the humans on this planet, we're the one who were picked to help these guys out. But I know I'll do my damnedest to be there for them so they can complete their mission." Mandy reinforced me. I grinned at her and gave her a high five for her words. This was why she was my best friend.

"Okay, okay I get your point. And you're right, we're here for a reason. I might have only just met these guys, but I can already tell they're the good guys. I'm still absolutely terrified, but I'm committed one hundred percent." Mikaela smiled, albeit nervously. It was a start though.

We fell silent then and I could almost feel the anxious energy in the air. Optimus suddenly transformed. "Whoa! Optimus what are you doing."

"We need those glasses." He simply replied. The others transformed as well, much to our horror. They stepped towards Sam's yard so Mandy, Mikaela and I all ran into the gate. Sam was standing in the middle of his yard, staring at them in complete terror. "What are you doing? What are you doing?"Sam asked, now visibly frustrated. "No, watch the path!Watch the path! Watch the... Please, please, please." Optimus then accidentally stepped on the fountain in the middle of Sam's yard. Sam had tried to warn him, but it was too late.

"Sorry. My bad."Optimus apologized.

"Oh, I... You couldn't... You couldn't wait for five... You couldn't wait for five minutes?"Sam asked, looking around with panic in his eyes "I told you to just stay! Just stay! God!" Sam shook his head and then turned to Mikaela, Mandy and I. "I told you to watch them. I told you."

Mandy and I put my hands up in surrender, though we were both trying hard not to start laughing. Mikaela, however, was slightly annoyed. "Okay, you know what? They seem to be in a little bit of a rush."

"Oh, this is bad. No!"Sam groaned when suddenly a little chihuahua came out the door, looking around at the giant robots. The dog ran over to Ironhide and stuck up his leg, relieving himself. "Mojo, Mojo! Off the robot! God!"Sam shouted, running over to grab his dog.

Ironhide looked down, disgusted at what was on him. "Oh, wet."He growled, kicking the dog. He pointed his cannons at Mojo, and they whirred to life.

"No, no, no, no, no! Easy! Easy! Hold on! Hold! This is Mojo. This is Mojo. He's a pet of mine. He's a pet. Okay? That's all. If you could just put the guns away..."Sam tried to explain as he picked his dog up. "Put the... Put them away. Please."Sam begged, trying to keep Mojo away from 'Hide.

"You have a rodent infestation."Ironhide growled again. Sam stared at him blankly. "Shall I terminate?"

"No, no, no, no. He's not a rodent, he's a Chihuahua. This is my... This is my Chihuahua. We love Chihuahuas! Don't we?"Sam tried to explain. However, Ironhide was groaning about how he had leaked lubricants on him. "He peed on you? Bad Mojo. Bad Mojo! Bad Mojo! I'm sorry. He's got a male dominance thing. That's all it is."

Ironhide put his weapons away and shook his foot, groaning in anger and disgust. "My foot's gonna rust."

"All right. Okay, okay. Shut up and go hide! Just hurry."Sam half yelled, half begged the Autobots.

Optimus sighed, annoyed and impatient. But he pulled back. "Autobots, recon."He said, much to Sam's relief. Once they had stepped back, Sam ran into his house to search for the glasses while Mandy, Mikaela and I pulled back with the Autobots. However, it didn't take long for Optimus to get impatient once more. "You must help Samuel receive the glasses." He informed the three of us before offering us a hand.

The three of us exchanged hesitant looks before climbing into his hand. I held on to one of Optimus's digits as he rose back up and walked over to Sam's window. Sam groaned at the sight of us. "Time is short." Optimus informed us.

"They really want those glasses." Mikaela explained as he helped her into the room. Sam asked what we were doing as he helped me in next. "We're gonna help you look, I guess."

He sighed. "Okay." Sam began searching frantically once more when Optimus told him to please hurry. However, Sam wasn't having much luck. "Okay." Sam groaned. "Yeah, no, no. It's definitely gone."

"What do you mean by that?" I asked, feeling a little bit of dread. He couldn't possibly have lost the single most important object and the one thing that would lead us to the Cube.

"My glasses were in the bag. They were in the backpack and now the backpack isn't here." Sam's eyes darted around his room frantically.

"Well, they're gonna be pissed, so what do you wanna do?" Mandy asked. She looked just as worried as I did. Mikaela just looked stressed beyond belief. We all were feeling the pressure to find these glasses.

"So what I think you guys should do is you should... You should check this whole... This whole section here. Just give it a clean sweep, all of you, and I'll get the corner here."Sam ordered.

We all nodded and went to do as he said. Mikaela grabbed a box and went to open it when Sam suddenly tore out of her hands, looking scared . . . and a little guilty? "Yeah, no, no, no. Not there. That's my... That's my private... Sorry. That's nothing."Sam freaked.

"You just... You just told me to look..." Mikaela shook her head.

"I know, but I didn't mean to look inside of my treasure chest."

"You should be way more specific so I don't get in trouble in your room. I'm already stressed out enough."

They fell silent after that. We continued to search frantically through his room with no success. After a few minutes with zero luck, I began to get discouraged. "Okay. What now? They're clearly not in this room"I asked, looking over at Sam. But Sam wasn't paying attention to me. He was looking out the window. "Sam?"

I approached the window and looked out. Then I nearly died laughing. The Autobots were all transformed in their alt. modes in Sam's backyard.

"No. No, no. No, no, no. This isn't hiding. This isn't hiding. This is my backyard, not a truck stop. Oh, God. Oh!"Sam looked like he was about to lose his mind.

I left him be while I continued to search with the others. Honestly Sam had a pretty nice size room. It was probably bigger than mine but several feet. He even had a bathroom. Mine was located across the hall but still, how convenient to have it in your bedroom.

I heard the sound of the Autobots transforming once more and winced. Sam was freaking out even more if that was possible, this time about his mother's flower garden? I guess one of them stepped in it.

Whatever he was staring at made him upset even more. I really didn't think that was possible.

"Okay, listen. You got to listen to me. If my parents come out here and see you, they're gonna freak out."Sam was trying to explain. "My mother's got a temper, okay?"

"We must have the glasses." Optimus sounded like he was right outside the window. Looking over confirmed that that was indeed the case.

"I know you need the glasses. I've been looking everywhere. They're not here. They're definitely not here."

Optimus groaned and shook his head. "Keep searching."

"I need you to be quiet for five minutes. Ten minutes. Okay? Please, I'm begging you. You got to… You're making a racket. I can't concentrate. You want me to look and I'm hearing..."Sam panicked. Optimus tried to calm him down but it wasn't working. "You got to do something here. You got to do something here."

"Autobots, fall back."Optimus reluctantly complied.

"Thank you. Please, for five minutes. Good? Good? Okay." Sam backed away from the window. We all checked and doubled checked areas we'd already looked when the floor trembled and the lights went out. Sam sighed and looked outside, but didn't say anything when he got back to work. He froze though when he heard someone calling his name.

"Sam? Sammy?" A female's voice called from the other side of the room. I guessed that it was most likely his mother.

One of the bots turned a light on and pointed into the room. Sam was practically hyperventilating. "Come on, hurry. Listen, we got a major issue in here. What's with the light? You gotta stop the light. What's going on? Turn it off. You gotta tell him to shut it off."Sam once again begged whoever was shining the light. It was hard to see anything with how dark it was.

I bumped into Mandy and she grabbed my hand. Mikaela stood on the other side of her.

"Sam, are you in there?" This time it was a Male who asked. I could only assume it was his father "How come the door's locked? You know the rules. No doors locked in my house!"

"You know he'll start counting if you don't open the door!" His mom shouted. They were loudly knocking at the door and shaking the handle.

The light switched off. Sam hissed at us to get down so the three of us hunched behind some boxes. On the other side of the door I could hear Sam's dad giving a countdown. However right as he reached one, I heard Sam's door squeal open. "What's up? What's with the bat?"Sam tried to sound casual but I could still hear a slight waver in his voice.

"Who were you talking to?" Sam's dad demanded. Sam tried to play it off and answered that his dad was the one he was talking to.

"Why are you so sweaty and filthy?"His mom then inquired. Sam's answer nearly had me in tears when he called himself a child before correcting it to teenager.

"We heard voices and noises and we thought maybe you were... It doesn't matter what we thought. What was that light?" His dad demanded.

"No, what light? What? There's no light, Dad! There's no light! You got two lights in your hand! That's what it is. Maybe it bounced..." Sam was rambling.

"There was light under the door."

"Look, you can't... You can't just bounce into my room like that. You got to knock. You got to communicate." Sam tried to turn it around but both his parents began protesting. "You didn't knock. You were screaming at me, okay? This is repression, what you're doing here. You're ruining my youth, okay?"

Mandy and I exchanged looks, and started laughing silently.

"Oh, for Pete's sake! You are so defensive! Were you masturbating?" Sam mom surprised all of us. My jaw dropped open and I felt my face heating up. This was not a conversation we needed to hear. I felt bad for Sam, he was most likely mortified by now.

"Was I... No, Mom. Zip it, okay? No, I don't masturbate! That's not something for you to bring up." Sam squeaked. Yeah he was mortified.

"That's a father-and-son thing, okay? Father-son thing."His dad said added and yeah I definitely wished I was anywhere but here at that moment. I looked over at Mandy, but she looked more amused than anything. Mikaela, however, was just as flushed as I was.

"I mean, you don't have to call it that word if that makes you uncomfortable. You can call it Sam's happy time or... my special alone time..." His mom continued, prompting Sam to beg her to stop. "I'm sorry. It's just been a weird night. I've had a little bit to drink."

"Yeah, well, we saw a light." His dad stubbornly changed the subject back. "I don't know where it was, but we saw it." Suddenly the ground started shaking again. "Earthquake! It's another one! Another earthquake! Get in the doorway!"

I heard the sound of someone running close to us. "Aftershock! Aftershock! Oh, I hate these. Gotta ride it out. Ride it out! Quick, hide."

Suddenly the lights turned back on. It took a moment for my eyes to adjust. I could hear Sam's parents exchanging more words but I was more worried about whether or not we were still hidden well enough.

"Oh, oh, man! Man. Oh. Oh, no! Look at the yard. The yard is destroyed. Judy? Better call the city. We got a blown transformer! Power pole is sparking all over the place! Oh, man. Yard's a waste. Trashed. Gone. It's a wash. The whole yard." Sam's father was now over by the window

"You're kidding." Sam's mother said. She joined her husband. After they exchanged a few more words, before they both turned towards Sam again. "We heard you talking to somebody, Sam. We wanna know who." They demanded.

I looked over at my two friends. They both looked just as fed up as I did. Clearly they weren't going to leave without an answer. We stood up simultaneously, interrupting Sam when he tried once more to convince her no one was there. His parents looked surprised at the sight of, not one, but three teenage girls in their son's room. And not to sound conceited or anything, but the three of us were actually quite pretty.

"Hi. I'm Mickaela."Mickaela said. I'm a... I'm a friend of Sam's."

"And I'm Jenny, also a friend of Sam's,"I added. Mandy told them her name after I did. His parents smiled at us, his father also patting Sam on the back as if to congratulate him. It was kind of amusing.

"Gosh, you girls are gorgeous. Aren't they just the prettiest girls?" His mom commented, causing Sam to groan in embarrassment. We thanked her, which caused her to giggle. She then suddenly gasped. "Oh, my goodness. I'm sorry you had to hear our little family discussion about..." Judy started but let the sentence kinda hang there.

"Sorry that we're bugging you."Mikaela smiled. I nodded. "Yeah we didn't mean to intrude. We just wanted to bug Sam." I smirked at my newly acquired friend.

He glared at me before turning to his parents. "Do you have my backpack?"Sam asked. His mom told him it was in the kitchen before she was pulled out of the room by his father. Sam waved them off before turning back to us, face red.

"Your mom's so nice."Mikaela and I said at the same time. We looked at one another and grinned. Mandy, not wanting to be left out, added. "And not afraid to speak her mind about anything."

Sam just nodded before turning serious again. "I want you to distract my parents while I slip out and get these glasses to them, okay?" The three of us agreed before following him out of his room and down the stairs. We were not prepared for what happened when we got down there however.


	6. Chapter 6

After we got the glasses from Sam's kitchen, we followed Sam into his living room, only to get a huge surprise. Several men in black suits were in his house and a couple of them were interrogating his parents. We all exchanged panicked looks before coming into view. As soon as they could see us, we tried to act as innocent and ignorant as possible.

"What is this?"Sam asked as he came up behind his parents.

One of the men who was talking to his parents smirked cheerfully at him. "How you doing, son? Is your name Sam?" His whole attitude reeked of arrogance, I immediately did not like him. Sam answered that he was, but I could hear the hesitance in his voice. "Well, I need you to come with us." He informed Sam while stepping closer.

Sam's dad jerked him back behind him, right between Mikaela and I. Mandy stood on my other side, glaring defiantly at the suit guys. "Whoa, way out of line." Sam's dad said, glowering at the men. The man then asked 'politely' for him to back off. "You're not taking my son."

"Really? You gonna try to get rough with us?" Suit guy grinned, as if that was what he really wanted. I really did not like this guy nor the situation we somehow found ourselves in. Sam's dad then threatened to call the cops, calling the whole thing fishy. "Yeah. There's something a little fishy about you, your son, your little Taco Bell dog and this whole operation you got going on here."

Sam's parents exchanged looks, probably wondering what the hell was going on. I was slightly worried that these guys knew about the Autobots, but how could they? They just arrived on Earth. Another man approached us and whispered something to the agent who was trying to take Sam.

The man gave him a look before saying something back. I wished I could hear them but I was too far away. The suit guy then looked over at Sam and asked him to step forward. I grabbed Sam's shoulder and glared defiantly. "Just who the hell do you think you are, coming in here and giving orders. We have a right to know why we're being interrogated." I sneered at him.

The suit guy just gave me a look. "Young lady, this is bigger than anything you could possibly think of. I promise you if you don't cooperate, you'll find yourself in a federal prison, locked up tight for the rest of your life. Now like I said son, step forward."

Sam grabbed my hand and nodded at me. "It's okay, Jenny." He assured me before releasing my hand and stepping forward. He swallowed nervously when the suit guy used some kind of scanner on him. The machine buzzed loudly the closer it got to Sam's body. I knew that that wasn't good.

"Fourteen rads. Bingo! Tag them and bag them!"

The men surrounded us and one grabbed my arms roughly and folded them behind my back. I heard a click and knew he had handcuffed me. "What the fuck are you doing, let me go." I growled and tried to squirm free. The guy who held me was strong and just pushed me forward harshly. I lost my balance and fell to my knees. "Ow!"

"Jenny!" Mandy shouted. She head butted the guy who held her, causing him to release her in surprise. She ran towards me but was jerked backwards by a different suit guy. He pushed her towards the front door. Two guys grabbed me under my arms and pulled me up. They dragged me out of the house as well.

"If you hurt my dog, I'll kick your ass!"Sam's mom was yelling as she fought fiercely against the men. Sam's father warned him not to say a word until they got a lawyer. They were being pulled in a different direction than us.

I was pushed into the same car that my three other friends had been put in, and believe me when I say we were squished together. The suit leader was sitting in the passenger seat while another drove. Mandy, who was on the other side of Sam while I was beside Mikaela, frowned worriedly towards me. "Jenny are you okay?" She asked.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine." I glared at the back of suit leader's head. "Just a little pissed off is all."

Suit leader turned around to face us and smirked at me. "I told you to comply. We don't want to get rough but we will. Now then, Ladiesman217. That's your username right?" He looked over at Sam.

"Yeah, but, you know, it was a typo and I ran with it."Sam said, obviously embarrassed. While the name was a little derogative, he was a teenage boy so I didn't take it personal. Mikaela and Mandy both looked a little annoyed, though that could just be because of our current situation.

"What do you make of this?" Suit leader asked before playing a recording on Sam's phone. "My name is Sam Witwicky, okay? And my..." The recording started before he paused it and asked, "Is that you?"

"Yeah, that sounds like LadiesMan."Mikaela responded, irately. I guess she was taking the username thing a lot harder than I was. I had a feeling she might be starting to like him, but she feared he might be like every other arrogant jerk she'd dated in the past. Honestly though, Sam was nothing like those guys. He was really awkward, sure, but he was super sweet and seemed to genuinely like her.

"Last night at the station, you told the officer your car transformed. Enlighten me."

"Well, here's what I said, okay? 'Cause this is a total misunderstanding that my car had been stolen... from me, from my home, but it's fine now because it's back! It came back!"Sam tried to explain. I rolled my eyes and elbowed him in the gut

"Not by itself, obviously. Cars don't do that. I guess whoever stole it just wanted a joy ride or something." I added, to which Sam quickly nodded in agreement.

"That's funny. That is so funny." Suit guy looked like he didn't believe us but he started laughing. We all joined it, albeit nervously. You could practically cut the tension in the air with a knife. But then he stopped suddenly, expression serious when he asked, "So what do you kids know about aliens, huh?"

"Oh, you mean, like a Martian? Like what, E. T? No."Sam asked while shaking his head in disbelief.

"Clearly it's an urban legend. If they were real, I'm sure the government wouldn't be stupid enough to cover it up. People would riot if they ever found out." I lifted an eyebrow questioningly. I wasn't completely sure if these guys were government or not but I had a feeling they might be.

"Look, if this is what this is about, then you just need to drop us off right now because we don't believe in aliens." Mandy spoke up. "Honestly this has to be an invasion upon our rights. You arrest us without giving a cause and now you're going on about something as crazy as aliens? This is fucking ridiculous."

"You see this? This is an I-can-do-whatever-I-want and-get-away-with-it badge." He said, pulling a badge from inside his jacket. I could just barely make out a name, Seymour Simmons. "Right. I'm gonna lock you up forever."

Mikaela rolled her eyes. "Oh, God. You know what? Don't listen to him. He's just pissy 'cause he's got to get back to guarding the mall." She said, glowering at him.

"You, in the training bra, do not test me. Especially with your daddy's parole coming up." Simmons sneered. My jaw dropped in surprise. Not because of what he said, but how he said it. This guy really wasn't afraid. And if he knew something serious about Mikaela's past, after just meeting her, what else did he know? Did he have inside knowledge on all of us? Who were these people?

"What? Parole?"Sam looked over at Mikaela, who refused to look at him and just muttered that it was nothing.

"Oh, grand theft auto, that ain't nothing?"Simmons asked.

"Are you fucking serious right now? This is none of our business and it's ridiculous that you're here telling us. Isn't there some kind of law to prevent that? Mikaela is a minor and you're sitting here blabbing about her past. Can you even question us without our parents consent considering we're all underage?" I spouted off question after question, now seething in anger. Beside me I could hear Mikaela explaining why she had a past but I wasn't listening. Instead I had a fixed glare on Simmons.

Simmons simply presented his badge again. "Young lady, I am above the law. Now I'm done arguing with you, it's time to talk. Or would you like to rot in jail for the rest of your natural lives."

Before I could retort, I was momentarily blinded by a flash of white light coming in through the windshield. Simmons and the driver were yelling back and forth at one another while the car swerved dangerously.

Suddenly a giant hand crushed in the roof and I felt a bubble of fear burst in my chest. Could it be a Decepticon, had they found us? I felt a moment of weightlessness as we were lifted in the car, then crashed back to the ground sans roof. I shielded my eyes from the bright light, but when it faded we were greeted with the sight of my heroes, Optimus and the Autobots.

I snorted. "You assholes are in trouble now." I grinned smugly. "Might I introduce you to my best friend, Optimus Prime."

Optimus stood, looking as regal (and dare I say handsome) as ever. My heart thudded with excitement and longing. I reached over and opened the door from the other side and then peeled away from my momentary prison. Optimus bent down and offered me his hand as I approached and I gladly climbed on. He noticed the handcuffs on my hands and he surprised me when he growled. Ratchet approached beside him and he used some kind of tool to get them off of me.

Then he stood up and glared down at Simmons.

"Taking the teenagers was a bad idea." Optimus's voice boomed and I saw Simmons flinch slightly, though he didn't seem surprised. My alien friend realized this as well and questioned him about it.

"Look, there are Seven protocols, okay? I'm not authorized to communicate with you except to tell you I can't communicate with you." Simmons said. He had his arms up in a surrendering motion, but Optimus wasn't buying it and demanded he get out of the car. "All right. Me? You want me to get..."

"Now!"

I was kind of surprised by Optimus' harsh tone. I could see an almost cold look in his eyes while he stared Simmons down. However, whenever he looked at me, it instantly melted away. I shivered at the intense stare he gave me, butterflies fluttering in my stomach.

"All right, I'm... I'm getting out. I'm getting out. You see? Very nifty how you put us down without really killing us."I heard Simmons blabber as he practically fell out of the car. Sam, Mikaela and Mandy did as well.

"Are you alright?" Optimus asked me quietly.

I smiled reassuringly at him. "Yeah, I'm okay. These guys are jerks but I didn't let them rattle me. I knew my Optimus would come and get me. We still have the glasses." I winked jokingly at him.

Optimus grew serious then and brought me closer to his face. "I would have saved you with or without those glasses, you know this right? You are too important to me and my fellow Autobots. No harm will ever come to you if we can prevent it. You are one of us and we protect our own."

My breath caught at his words. Optimus was always good at leaving me breathless when he spoke this seriously. I knew how much I meant to them, but hearing him say it like that? It left me feeling weak at the knees. My face flushed and I swallowed nervously. "I know Optimus, believe me. And I would do the same thing for you guys. I may be no taller than your finger, but I would move heaven and earth for you." I promised him as I stared into his bright blue optics.

"... Not you, young man!" The sound of Simmons practically yelling broke our moment and I looked down to see the other three were also uncuffed and Sam was interrogating Simmons.

"How'd you know about the aliens? Where did you take my parents?" Sam continued his line of questioning, not phased by Simmons outburst. But Simmons just told him he wasn't at liberty to discuss it. "No?" Sam lifted an eyebrow before pulling Simmons badge out of his pocket, ignoring his threat of federal offense, and chucked it far away. "Do-whatever-you-want and-get-away-with-it badge, right?"

"Yeah. Brave now all of a sudden, with his big alien friend standing over there." Simmons said to his comrades.

"Where is Sector Seven?" Mandy growled, clearly just as annoyed as Sam. He still refused to answer but he shouted in surprise when something hit the back of his head and he was assaulted by fluids that Bee released.

"Bumblebee, stop lubricating the man." Optimus ordered while I couldn't help but burst into laughter. Though he tried to be stern, I could tell Optimus was just as amused as I was.

"Get that thing to stop, huh?" Simmons said, shaking his head. Bee did as ordered, albeit reluctantly, before Mikaela stepped forward and told him to take it off. "What are you talking about?

"Your clothes, all of it, off."

"For what?"

"For threatening my dad."

"Little lady, this is the beginning of the end of your life."Simmons began to pull off his clothes. "You're a criminal. Let's face facts. It's in your gene pool." He practically threw his belongings to the side, his eyes never leaving her face. Mikaela never faltered from his gaze, though she was just as entertained by his superman undershirt and aloha underpants. Once he was finished, she directed him and the other guy to get behind the pole.

"This is such a felony, what you're doing." The driver guy said. Simmons then threatened to hunt us down without any remorse.

I looked up at Optimus. "We need to get out of here now, these guys have no doubt already found a way to contact help." I warned him. He nodded but before he could reply, we heard one of the bots yell that there was incoming. I shot Optimus a worried look, but he was in leader mode. "Autobots, roll out!"

The bots transformed and peeled away. Optimus leaned down and offered his other hand to Sam, Mikaela and Mandy. He put the four of us on his shoulder before running away from the scene of the crime. I held on tight to a smokestack, praying that none of us would lose our grips. It was an awfully long way to fall. I trusted Optimus to get us to safety though, all we needed to do was remain calm and follow his orders.

Optimus carefully climbed under a bridge to hide. I swallowed when I looked down, beneath us was hard concrete that could kill us in an instant. "Easy you four." He warned us. A helicopter flew beneath us and I tried not to imagine falling towards their deadly blades.

Then I noticed Mikaela was beginning to slip. Sam grabbed her hand and tried to pull her up. "No! No! No, Sam! Sam, don't drop me! Sam, don't! Sam, don't! I'm slipping! I'm slipping!" She shouted fearfully. I flew forward and grabbed her other hand, effectively pulling her up and beside me.

Unfortunately the momentum used to pull her up meant I lost balance. I shrieked in fear as I lost my grip and fell head first towards the ground. Sam tried to catch my hand but instead he lost his grip as well and began plummeting as well.

"Jenny!" Mandy shouted as she held on tight to Optimus and Mikaela.

"NO!" Optimus shouted in horror. He couldn't reach for us without falling from the bridge himself. He needed to hang on for Mandy and Mikaela. He thrust his legs forward in an effort to catch us. Instead, my back slammed into the metal, taking my breath away. I saw stars but couldn't react fast enough to grab something.

I saw my life flashing before my eyes. "OPTIMUS!" I screamed in terror but he could do nothing but watch in horror. The ground was getting closer and closer and I knew my death was imminent. "OPTIMUS I LOVE YOU!" I screamed and I prayed he understood just what I meant.

I closed my eyes, missing his reaction to my words, and braced for impact.

It never came. I gasped when a hand enclosed around me and Sam, saving us from our fate. For a moment we were in the dark, but we felt it when Bee landed hard on the ground. He gently set us on the ground and my eyes instantly searched for Optimus. I couldn't see him though, he was gone. We were being surrounded by helicopters and black SUVs. Men jumped out and began spraying something at Bee that caused him to cry out in pain.

Time seemed to slow around me. "BUMBLEBEE!" I screamed as Sam shouted at them to stop. Cables came out of the helicopters and attached to my Autobot friend but he did not fight back. He knew he couldn't, not without hurting the humans.

I barely felt the handcuffs click into place on my wrists for the second time that day. I fought fiercely against them when Sam broke free and attacked one of the guys spraying Bee. They held me tight though and I was pushed away from the scene. "Let go of me, you asshole!" I screeched, no avail.

They led me and Sam over to a smug looking Simmons. "Why are you doing this, he's not even fighting back." I practically demanded as tears streamed down my face.

"I warned you, didn't I?" Simmons grinned triumphantly. I couldn't help it, I filled my cheeks up and spat directly into his face. That wiped the smirk off his face. "Put her in the van." He gestured to the vehicle.

"Fuck you." I growled as I was forced into the back seat. Sam was already in the seat next to me. He was staring at his hands blankly and I noted the look of fear in his eyes. I wondered if I had the same one in mine. This was serious now. There were too many humans around us now, Optimus couldn't save us without hurting them. He now needed to deal with the bigger threat, the Decepticons.

I could feel my heart breaking though. I didn't know if I'd ever see him again. We were officially in the hands of the US government and I had no doubt that they planned to deem us traitors to the country. I might never see Mandy or any of my friends again.

With the rigid way Sam was sitting, I knew he was having the exact thoughts I was.

I didn't know what Optimus thought about my declaration and it killed me inside to know I might never know. Just what was going to become of Sam and I? Was our life that we knew it at an end? Was it worth it for just one single day with my Optimus and the other Autobots?

I knew deep in my heart that it was.


	7. Chapter 7

Sam and I were taken to a nearby facility where we were stuffed into some random room with no windows, a single door, and a table with four chairs. We took a seat at one end while we waited for the questioning to begin. Neither of us dared to say a word, both of us already assuming we were being recorded.

Hours passed slowly but no one came back in. I wondered just what their game was. Were they trying to break us by keeping us locked in this room? I wouldn't let them see my fear or anticipation. I would not break.

Meanwhile my fear for Bee's predicament grew steadily as time ticked by. Who knew what kind of heinous experiments and tortures they were doing to my Autobot brother. The more I thought about it, the angrier I got. I wanted to break out of this room and kick every government guys ass until I saved my friend.

The door suddenly swung open and we were ordered to follow them. "Just where the hell are you taking us?" I demanded to know but they ignored me.

They marched us up some stairs and unto a roof, where a helicopter was waiting. Two other individuals were being escorted like us, though they lacked the handcuffs. We were directed in their direction. Before we climbed in, they took the cuffs off us. I rubbed my wrist when I took my seat and put the headphones on.

The helicopter took off less than ten minutes later.

We all sat in silence for a moment, as if we were all trying to gather our thoughts. I studied our companions. One was a young woman with curly blond hair and tan freckled skin. The other was a heavy set, dark skinned man with glasses and a nervous gleam in his eyes. "So..." The guy began awkwardly, though he trailed off. He looked unsure of himself. The girl decided to finish. "What'd they get you for?"

"I bought a car. Turned out to be an alien robot."Sam replied, shrugging a little. Both of them looked slightly awed. "Who knew?"

They looked at me expectantly and I shrugged. "I've known the Autobots my entire life, they're my family." I turned away then and looked out the window. I could feel the tears forming and I tried to blink them away. Now was not the time to cry.

Sam exchanged a few more words with them. They introduced themself as Maggie and Glenn. Maggie was an analyst who had discovered the Decepticons when they tried to hack Air Force One. Glenn was a hacker that Maggie had gone to when she was completely stumped by the code the Cons had left behind. I listened to what they said, but made no effort to join in the conversation.

We flew for what felt like an hour. Sam was fidgety beside me, clearly just as anxious to find out what our fate would be as I was. Our companions looked nervous as well but they didn't have the same fear as we did. They clearly had more knowledge of what was going on than Sam and I.

The helicopter finally landed on a platform behind a brick building. We were ushered off the copter and directed towards a parking garage. We were loaded into another black SUV, though this time without the handcuffs thankfully.

This drive wasn't nearly as long as the last one. Soon enough we were pulling over. Sam and I were surprised to discover that we'd been brought to the Hoover Dam. I wondered what exactly was going on here. Why were we arrested and brought here and not some federal black site prison.

I exchanged a look with Sam before we both walked over to the edge of the dam. It was honestly an amazing sight to see, it was such a long way down. I shuddered at the thought of falling from this height. That would hurt.

Sam and I turned away and walked to where Simmons was standing. Seeing him again brought up an eruption of fury and disgust. This guy stole me away from my family and friends, all with zero remorse, and he had the nerve to greet us as if we were old friends. When he stated that we got off on the wrong foot and started offering us food or coffee, I felt myself snap.

"Food? You think food would make up for you kidnapping us? And Bee? Where the fuck is he? No, you need to take us to our friend right now." I exploded.

Sam grinned. "What she said, now where is my car?"

"I need you two to listen to me very carefully. People can die here. We need to know everything you know. We need to know it now." The guy beside Simmons practically demanded. From the way he carried himself, and how Simmons practically cowered beside him, I assumed this guy must be in charge. Perhaps he was the leader or director or whatever of whatever it was Simmons was a part of.

"Okay. But first, I'll take my car, my parents. Maybe you should write that down, oh and my friend Mikaela Banes, her juvie record that needs to be gone. Like, forever." Sam stated without blinking. I held up a fist and he bumped it without looking away from the two men.

"Come with me. We'll talk about your car." The director or whatever finally sighed.

"Thank you. " Sam and I said simultaneously.

I heard Simmons mumble something under his breath as we passed, but I couldn't make out the words. I noticed a group of soldiers standing at attention to the side. I looked at them curiously. They looked as if they'd just come from a battle and each had a haunted look in their eyes.

As soldiers I'd imagine they'd seen plenty of horrible stuff depending on how active they were in the field. However this was more than just the usual horror, they'd seen something that was beyond their imagination. Something that probably wasn't even human.

Deceptions.

One of the soldiers, a man with brown hair and friendly blue eyes, looked up and met my gaze. He tilted his head curiously but I guess something in my eyes showed him that I understood what he was feeling. I'd seen the Decepticons as well. I fought for my survival and barely made it. I was just a civilian but I knew what monsters now hid in the dark.

He nodded at me, a show of understanding and respect. Something told me that when it came down to it, this guy would be an ally. Sam and I desperately needed as many of those as we could get. I smiled at him as we passed them, which he returned. Then I focused back on the mission at hand.

"All right, here's the situation. You've all had direct contact with the NBEs."The director was explaining as he led us through the building we'd just entered. Someone asked what an NBE was.

"Non-Biological Extraterrestrials. Try and keep up with the acronyms. What you're about to see is totally classified."Simmons said as they lead us into a heavily guarded room. It was crazy to think that I, a 17 year old girl, was being shown classified government secrets.

However what I saw in that room sent an icy stab of fear down my spine. Standing in front of me was a Decepticon that scared me more than anything else in this universe. Optimus had told me so many stories about him, just hearing his name would have my heart racing. Seeing him in person, even if he was in stasis lock, practically paralyzed me with terror.

It was Megatron.

"Dear God. What is that?" I turned to the source of the question, if only to be distracted by the nightmare in front of me, and was slightly shocked to see the Secretary of Defense. I wasn't big into following politics but I'd seen him talking on the news a time or two.

"We think when he made his approach over the north pole, our gravitational field screwed up his telemetry. He crashed in the ice, probably a few thousand years ago. We shipped him here to this facility in 1934. We call him NBE One." Simmons explained casually, as if he weren't talking about one of the deadliest creatures in existence.

I just stood there in horror, not able to speak for fear of completely losing it.

"Well, sir, I don't mean to correct you on everything you think you know, but, I mean, that's Megatron. He's the leader of the Decepticons." Sam corrected with ease. I was thankful that he only knew a little about the horrors this Con had brought. If he knew what I did, would he be able to stand there without shaking in fear like I was?

"He's been in cryostasis since 1935. Your great-great-grandfather made one of the greatest discoveries in the history of mankind. Fact is, you're looking at the source of the modern age, the microchip, lasers, spaceflight, cars, all reverse-engineered by studying him. NBE One. That's what we call it." Simmons informed smugly, undeterred by Sam's knowledge. I really hated this guy.

"And you didn't think the United States military might need to know that you're keeping a hostile alien robot frozen in the basement?" Keller asked. The director explained that, until recent events, there was no credible threat. I snorted at that, there'd been danger since the moment this guy was discovered. They'd just been in the dark. "Well, you got one now. So why Earth?"

"Because of the Allspark."I finally broke my silence. All eyes turned to me and he asked what that was. "It's this giant cube thing. Megatron," I shot Simmons an annoyed look, "That's his given name and I wouldn't forget it, destroyed the Cybertronian home world in his quest to find this thing, killing millions of his own people. If he gets a hold of the Allspark, he can use it to transform our technology into his own little minions and destroy our home as he did theirs and kill off the human race."

"That's their plan. And you're sure about that?" Simmons asked me, looking more serious than I'd seen him this entire time. For once, he was actually listening.

"I've known the Autobots practically my entire life. I trust them with my life. They told me his plan and I believe them." I looked over at Megatron and shuddered. "We're dead if we don't get the Allspark to them. The Decepticons are coming, we can't stop them. We can only pray it's not too late."

"Yeah. You guys know where it is, don't you?" Sam asked, his eyes flickering between me and Simmons/the director.

"Follow me. You're about to see our crown jewel. Carbon dating puts the Cube here around 10,000 BC. The first Seven didn't find it until 1913. They knew it was alien because of the matching hieroglyphics on the Cube as well as NBE One. President Hoover had the dam built around it. Four football fields thick of concrete. A perfect way to hide its emergence from being detected by anyone or any alien species on the outside." A member of Sector Seven was explaining as he led us through the building and into a room with a large glass window.

I was mesmerized the moment my eyes first landed on the Allspark. It was beautiful. It practically hummed with energy and even through the window I could feel it's power. This was the object that brought life to the Cybertronian world. It was their most important

"Wait, back up. You said the dam hides the Cube's energy. What kind exactly?" Maggie asked, breaking me from my stupor. I tore my eyes away from the cube and looked inquisitively at Simmons.

He met my eyes. "Good question." He led us out of this room and crossed the hall. We were all ushered into a small room with only a glass box hooked up to some kind of laser machine in the middle. The walls were littered with nasty scratches that cut deep into the steel. "Please step inside. They have to lock us in."

"Oh, wow. What's that? Freddy Kruger done been up in here or something?" One of the soldiers asked. I was now close enough to read their name tags, his was labeled as Epps. I looked over to the soldier from earlier, he was Lennox.

"Oh, no, man. Freddy Kruger have four blades, man. That's only three. That's Wolverine!" Glenn laughed. "Right? That's Wolverine!"

No one joined in and his laughter quickly died.

"That's very funny. Anybody have any mechanical devices? Black Berry? Key alarm? Cell phone?" Simmons asked the room. I pat my pocket but my phone is long gone. I no doubt lost it sometime between the fight with Barricade at the warehouse and my near fall to the death on the interstate.

"I got a phone." Glenn grumbled, unimpressed with the lack of response from his Wolverine comment.

He pulled a Nokia cell out of his pocket and handed it to Simmons. "Nokia's are real nasty. You've got to respect the Japanese. They know the way of the samurai." Simmons explained as he stuck the phone into the machine. "We're able to take the Cube radiation and funnel it into that box."

There was a bright light that zapped into the box and I gasped when the phone transformed. My eyes widened in wonder at the little bot inside, it was a sparkling. Sparklings were basically infant Cybertronians. Optimus once told me that Megatron had ordered the destruction of every sparkling and femme early in the war. He spoke of how all the hatcheries had been blown up, killing nearly 10 million sparklings. It was the darkest point of their war.

"Mean little sucker, huh?" Simmons grinned, entertained as the sparkling tried desperately to escape their prison. He couldn't see the fear in her optics.

"That thing is freaky!" Maggie exclaimed and I couldn't help but shoot her a glare. How would she react if she were in the poor things position?

"Kind of like the itty-bitty Energizer Bunny from hell, huh?" Simmons added.

"And how the hell would you feel if you woke up on a glass box with strange alien beings staring at you?" I hissed before swatting away a button that I somehow knew would cause the Sparklings death. Simmons shouted at me to stop when I reached for a hatch that I knew would free her. "She's just a baby. " i growled at him.

I noticed the others stepped back, the soldiers grabbing their guns and pointing them at me. But I wasn't afraid, not of them and certainly not of her.

The sparkling stopped shooting her little gun when she saw what I was doing. She tilted her head curiously at me and her red eyes faded into a bright blue color. She chirped curiously before hesitantly stepping closer to me.

"Come here girl, it's okay. I promise I will protect you." I looked up and glared at Simmons. "From all threats."

For a moment, Simmons actually looked afraid of me. Good.

She finally crawled into my hands and looked deep into my eyes. I knew deep in my heart that she was trying to bond with me. I wasn't a Cybertronian but I knew in that moment, I adopted that little girl. I brought her close to my chest, hugging her softly. "You're safe, little one." I whispered and gently kissed her helm.

She chirped again before closer into the hem of my shirt and nestling into my bra. It was… certainly an odd feeling. But it also felt like she belonged there.

I looked over at the others and held my head up high. The soldiers began to relax and put their weapons away. "How did you know?" Lennox asked, looking at me with amazement. My eyebrows furrowed in confusion and I asked him what he meant. "How did you know she was just a scared baby?"

I smiled gently. "I told you I've known them my entire life. That makes it easy to read their emotions. I could see the fear in hers. She came into existence in a room where weird alien creatures were glaring at her. Her flight or fight instincts were activated. Did you notice how her optics switched from red to blue?" He nodded. "Well she sensed the safety and the love I had for her. She knew I was good and kind and that she could trust me. That meant she could relax and really take in her surroundings. I think she understood that I would protect her."

"What do you mean you've known them your entire life?" Epps asked. He looked wary of me but I didn't blame him. This whole situation just seemed far fetched and no one knew what to expect or how to react.

I bit my lip. "That's kind of a long story." There was suddenly a loud noise and the whole room shook. "But there's no time for it. The Decepticons know the Cube is here."

Simmons glared at me. "You can't keep that thing. It's government property."

"Excuse me?" White hot anger boiled my blood at his words. "She is not property. This little girl is a baby, my baby. You will not fucking touch her. Take a step near me and I swear I'll break your fucking arm." I warned venomously.

He and a few men who worked for him stepped towards me. Sam instantly placed himself between me and them. "You're not touching her again. " Sam growled.

Lennox then joined him, one hand touching his gun to draw it quickly if need be. "From what I understand, this girl knows more about that baby robot than you do. So stand down. " he warned Simmons.

Simmons narrowed his eyes before stiffly nodded. The door opened once more and we were led down a corridor. He and the director were shouting orders to the people around us. They took us to a hanger where a bunch of weapons were located.

Sam and I approached Simmons while he was getting a gun together. "You got to take me to my car. You have to take me to my car. He's gonna know what to do with the Cube." Sam tried to explain.

"Your car? It's confiscated."Simmons said hurriedly.

"You can't confiscate a living being, asshole. You're holding him prisoner. He's the only one who can help us now so you need to take us to him. Now." I practically demanded. I was so down with his bullshit.

"We do not know what will happen if we let it near this thing! You don't know. Maybe you know, but I don't know." Simmons shrugged as he turned away from us and tried to walk away.

"You just wanna sit here and wait and see what happens?" I snapped as I ran after him. Why couldn't this guy just understand what was happening. Bee was our only shot. We needed to get him to the Allspark like yesterday.

"I have people's lives at stake here, young lady." Simmons spun around and glared at me.

Suddenly, and without warning, Lennox and his men attacked. They easily disabled Simmons men and held them at gunpoint. "Take them to their friend!" Lennox growled. He had grabbed a fist full of Simmons' shirt, holding him against the hood of a car, with a gun pointed at his throat. Lennox shot me a quick wink before turning his glare back.

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Drop your weapon, soldier."Simmons said. "There's an alien war going on and you're gonna shoot me?"

"You know, we didn't ask to be here." Lennox informed. He didn't seem to care that another guy had a gun pointed at him. He'd picked his mission and it was to help Sam and I in any way necessary. I was amazed with how willing the other soldiers were to follow his lead. They were a unit.

"I'm ordering you under S-Seven executive jurisdiction." Simmons tried to say, but they weren't having any of it.

"Seven don't exist." Epps piped up, looking annoyed. Lennox nodded, his glare sharpened as he said, "Right. And we don't take orders from people that don't exist."

"I'm gonna count to five. Okay." Simmons tried one last time to get control of the situation. I rolled my eyes. He literally had a gun to his throat, a trained soldier wasn't threatened by anything, let alone this asshole.

"Well, I'm gonna count to three."Lennox cocked his gun and pointed it at his chest. Time seemed to freeze for a moment and I held my breath in anticipation.

"Simmons?" Defense Secretary Keller suddenly spoke up, a hard look in his eyes.

"Yes, sir?" The man in question asked without losing eye contact with Lennox. Keller informed him that he should just do as the soldiers say, considering that losing wasn't really an option for "All right. Okay. Hey, you want to lay the fate of the world on the kid's Camaro? That's cool." Simmons backed down reluctantly.

Lennox backed away and the others did too. Simmons adjusted his shirt before he led us to a new room. Before we even sprouted foot inside, I could hear Bee tortured cries of pain.

My heart clenched and I rushed in with Sam at my heels. We shouted at them to stop, both of us wrestling the gas cans from people's hands.

The men looked to Simmons for guidance and he gave them a tiny nod. They all stopped spraying him and backed away.

I felt something brush against my skin and realized that the sparkling was shaking in fear. She must have felt Bee and I's distress. I reached a hand up to cradle her, ignoring the fact that it probably looked like I was holding my boob. "Shh, it's okay sweet spark." I whispered reassuringly to her.

"They didn't hurt you, right?" Sam was asking Bee. I knew they had though and my blood boiled at the thought. I glared fiercely at Simmons, who actually took a step back in fear.

Of course, it probably didn't help that Bee had sat up and was pointing a cannon threateningly at the others in the room. "Listen to me. The Cube is here and the Decepticons are coming." Sam tried explaining to Bee, but he was still in defense mode. He hopped off the table that he was tortured on and continued pointing his weapon.

"Bee." I spoke calmly, which caught his attention. "It's okay brother. They won't hurt you anymore, I swear it." Bee looked into my eyes as he weighed the words I said. "I promise you, everything is okay now. Please Bee, the Allspark is here. We need to go."

Bee nodded and retracted his weapon. He offered me a hand and I willingly climbed into it. "What are you doing?" Lennox called out, alarmed.

"It's okay, Bee would never hurt me. Now let's go." I assured them. Everyone hesitated a moment more before leaving this room and walked to the one that housed the cube.

During the walk, the sparkling popped her head out of my shirt and chirped curiously at Bee. He looked down at her, his optics widening in amazement. I knew Bee was one of the youngest Cybertronians alive, at least he was before my little one. I smiled warmly. "Bee, I'd like to introduce you to my little sparkling. She doesn't have a name yet but I already love her with all my heart."

Bee chirped at her, which had her giggling. It warmed my heart to see her so happy. She seemed to like my Cybertronian brother.

He arrived in the hangar with the Allspark. Bee walked up and stopped right in front of it. He took it in, optics shining with pride. For so long it had been his mission, with the other Autobots, to find this one special artifact. And now he was here, he had found it.

"Go on Bee. You've done it." I grinned. Bee nodded and reached forward to grab it. The cube sparked with energy. I felt it run through me and I closed my eyes. I welcomed it into my heart, it was home.

The cube shrank, folding itself down into a miniature version of itself.

I left a strange warmth in my right hand and when I looked down at it, I nearly gasped in surprise. A jagged scar, one I had had for twelve years, seemex to almost glow. I remembered when I had gotten it, the night I first dreamt of the Autobots. I traced it as the color faded back to white.

Bee offered me a ride on his shoulder, which I accepted. Then he followed the others into the hanger where the cube was. He reached up and touched the cube.

"Message from Starfleet, Captain. Let's get to it." Bee said through the radio, an urgent glare on his facial plates.

"He's right. We stay here, we're screwed with Megatron in the other hangar. Mission City is 22 miles away. We're gonna sneak that Cube out of here and we're gonna hide it somewhere in the city." Lennox immediately took charge. Simmons agreed with him for perhaps the first time. "But we cannot make a stand without the Air Force. This place must have some kind of radio link. Yes. Shortwave, CB."

"Right, yes."

"Sir, you got to figure out some way to get word out to them. Let's move!"

I didn't pay attention to what they said after that. Bee gently lowered me to the floor and handed me the Allspark so he could straighten up and transform into his Camaro form. I buckled up the cube in the back seat before joining Sam up front.

Bee took off and down the highway with the soldiers following behind us. We drove for several miles before I noticed some familiar looking vehicles passing us. My heart thudded in my chest when I saw a familiar looking red and blue flamed peterbilt.

"Optimus." I whispered as they did a u-turn and joined our procession. Just like that, I knew we were ready for the upcoming battle.


	8. Chapter 8

When we entered the city, things got complicated. I knew there'd be people but it didn't hit me just how many there'd be. If the Decepticons wanted to fight, all these people could end up in danger. I swallowed nervously. No, I knew there was about to be a fight. I could feel it in my bones. People would die and I knew I could be one of them.

But now was not the time to worry. I needed to stay focused on the mission at hand.

My eyes drifted back to the blue and red flamed peterbilt that followed close behind us. Seeing Optimus again made my heart soar with joy. However I couldn't help but feel nervous as well. The last moment I saw him, I'd confessed my feelings but I did not know his reaction. I had closed my eyes to brace for my imminent death. Thankfully that hadn't come to pass but I was still in the dark on Optimus's feelings.

From the corner of my eyes, I saw a familiar police vehicle approaching quickly. "Shit, Bee it's Barricade!" I warned my brother. Bee hummed in acknowledgement and sped up even faster, weaving in and out around the other vehicles.

Barricade suddenly transformed and went to attack, but Optimus transformed at the same time and tackled him off the side of the interstate. "Be safe Optimus." I whispered to the window. I knew he could take care of himself, but I still couldn't help but feel anxious as he battled a Con.

Bee pulled over when the rest of the soldiers did. People were panicking in the streets now. I imagine the sight of the U.S. Army didn't help too much. They knew something bad was about to go down. I wish we didn't have to worry about civilians but it was too late to evacuate the city. We would just have to make the most of a very bad situation. Now wasn't the time to worry, it was time to react and do what was necessary to protect the Allspark and the people of Earth.

I got out of Bee's alt-form and had barely taken a step when I was suddenly tackled in a hug. The blonde strands that suddenly attacked my face told me it was Mandy. "Oh my god, Jenny, I thought I'd never see you again!" She practically cried as she attempted to break my ribs.

"I'm okay, Mandy. However I might not be if you don't let me breath!" I managed to gasp out. Mandy jumped back and smiled sheepishly, murmuring an apology. "It's cool, I missed you too."

She then slapped my arm and glared at me. "I can't believe you did that! I was so fucking worried about you." She practically screamed at me.

I threw my hands up in disbelief. "It's not like I wanted to nearly fall to my death and then get captured by some government assholes." I shouted back. My sparking poked her head out, confused by the commotion and probably annoyed after being squished against me. "Sorry sweetspark." I spoke softly and gently rubbed the top of her helm.

"Oh my gosh, is that a baby Cybertronian?" Mandy whispered in awe.

I nodded. "Yeah, she is. I saved her and now I've adopted her as my own." I smiled lovingly at her. When Mandy asked what her name was, I paused for a moment. The sparkling looked at my curiously, tilting her head as if to ask the same question. I thought of her optics and how they had burned like the sun when she'd first came into existence. "Sunfire. Her name is Sunfire."

"F-22 at 12:00." Someone shouted, reminding me that we were in the middle of a war. Sunfire sunk back into my shirt while I looked to the sky. I got a bad feeling when I saw the F-22, something was right about it.

"All right, I want planes for air cover and get Black Hawks on station to extract that Cube. You got it?Air Force has arrived! Pop smoke!" I heard the orders being given but my attention was on the war plane that was flying too low through the city. The realization hit me like a ton of bricks.

"DECEPTICON" I screamed.

"It's Starscream!" Ironhide shouted, confirming my fears. The Autobots, minus Optimus who was not here, had all transformed. I watched as Starscream released a missile.

My heart jumped to my throat. I was too close to it. "Bee!" I squealed, he was the closest bot to me. He quickly grabbed me, causing me to feel whiplashed, and shielded me protectively to his chest. The missile exploded. I felt Bee fly backwards and crash into a building. Luckily Sunfire and I were unscathed.

Bee made a whining noise and gently lowered me back to the ground. I gasped out loud when I saw that his legs had been blown off. "Oh my god, Bee!" I squealed. Then I remembered that Mandy had been right behind me when the attack happened. "MANDY!" I screamed while whipping my head around in a desperate attempt to find my friend.

"Jenny, over here!" I nearly wept in relief when I heard her voice. Ratchet bent forward and set a waving Mandy down beside me. He must have grabbed her the same time Bee had grabbed me. "Are you okay?" I asked her this time. She nodded mutely and wiped a tear from her eye.

"Anybody hurt? Everyone okay? Clear the area!" Lennox was shouting. Sam began freaking out, having noticed Bee's condition. Mikaela was close beside him, her eyes were watering and mouth covered in disbelief. "What the hell was that?" A pissed off Lennox yelled at Epps.

"What are you talking about?"Epps asked, frustrated.

I turned away from their argument and looked over at Sam and Bee. "You got to get up. You're okay. You're okay." Sam was trying to reassure him. "Come on!"

You know in movies when everything seems to be going in slow motion? That's how it felt at that moment. I could hear my blood rushing in my ears. My breathing became labored and I could feel the incoming panic reaching towards me.

It seemed to finally hit me that I was part of a war. I'd allowed myself to be dragged into a battle that had nothing to do with me. I had zero special skills, no training, and no chance against these monsters.

I was a child pretending to play soldier, only the stakes were so much higher. This was life or death.

I took a ragged breath and tried to calm my racing thoughts. Sunfire chirped at me and I looked down at my little girl.

"Mama."

The voice was like a whisper in my thoughts. She stared into my eyes and I felt an overwhelming amount of love and compassion sent to me in waves. I knew in my heart that she was communicating with me. I didn't know how, but I knew it was true.

I closed my eyes and counted to ten. My breathing returned to normal. While my heart still raced with fear and anxiety, I knew I could do this. I had to do this.

For her, my sweet Sunfire.

I glared with determination and looked around the street for Ratchet. He was looking Bee over. Mandy and Mikaela were nowhere to be seen and I hoped they were okay. They could take care of themselves though. I ran over to Ratchet and called out his name.

He looked down at me curiously. I gestured for him to come closer and he did so, bending down so he was close to where I stood.

"I need you to take care of someone for me." I informed him as I gently detached my baby from my bra. When I brought her out from under my shirt, his optics widened in awe.

"A sparkling? But where did you-" he started to ask but my nervous chuckle cut him off.

"It's a long story, Ratch. Can you take care of her though? I don't have a protective hatch like you guys do. My shirt isn't armor. " I asked him with a tired smile. Ratchet was more than happy to take her and I gently transferred her from my palm to his servo. She looked back at me and chirped sadly. "I know sweetspark but Uncle Ratchet will protect you better than I could. I love you."

Ratchet opened his chest plates and gently set her in his nursery compartment. My heart clenched when I turned away and ran to Sam and Lennox, but I knew she'd be safe with Ratchet.

"Megatron!" I heard someone yell. For a moment, I felt panic building up inside me but I quickly shoved it down. I needed to concentrate and stick to the task at hand.

"It's Megatron! Retreat! Move! Fall back! Fall back! Get our guys out of the way! Get out of here! Go! Get them out of the buggy! Move out! We need air cover down here now!" Lennox ordered everyone.

Mikaela and Mandy finally made an appearance with a tow truck and some rope. "Sam, Jenny help me with this." Mikaela asked. We immediately got to work helping them. After we almost had it all up, Lennox approached us.

"Sam, where's the cube?" He asked and Sam immediately pointed it out. "All right, I can't leave my guys back there, so here, take this flare. Okay, there's a tall, white building with statues on top. Go to the roof. Set the flare." Lenn8xl explained. I watched as horror overtook Sam's face. He immediately began protesting but Lennox continued as if he didn't hear him. "Signal the chopper and set the flare."

"No, no. I can't do this!" Sam cried out, his face was as white as a sheet. I knew he wouldn't be able to do it alone. He would need someone to go with him and I intended to be that person.

"Listen to me! You're a soldier now! Alright? I need you to take this Cube. Get it into military hands while we hold them off, or a lot of people are gonna die." Lennox practically demanded.

I stepped forward and laid a hand on my friends shoulder. "You won't go alone, Sam, I'll go with you." I assured him and he smiled at me in relief.

"Thanks."

"Sam, Jenny we will protect you." Ratchet informed us as he and Ironhide shot at decepticons. "Okay." We said it together. I think we both felt better at that.

"Sam!" Mikaela yelled. I watched him run up to her while I walked over to Mandy. She gave me a tight hug. "Be careful out there, okay?" She whispered in my ear.

"I will. You should be careful too." She nodded as she released me. We went our separate ways. I prayed she would be okay out there. I hated to leave my best friend in the middle of an actual battle, but I needed to.

"Sam, Jenny! Get to the building! Move!"

Sam and I practically flew. We ran as fast as we could while weaving in and out of screaming civilians. It wasn't an easy task. More than once I found myself colliding with some stranger. I simply picked myself back up and ran beside Sam.

I never once looked behind me but somehow I knew Megatron was following us. "Give me that Cube, boy!" Megatron's voice boomed, confirming my suspicions.

Sam looked at me and I saw the rising panic in his eyes. "Come on, Sam. We can do this." I encouraged him. He nodded in affirmation before frowning forward with determination. A car appeared, seemingly out of nowhere but it had been there the entire time. Sam and I hadn't been paying attention, both of us kept glancing backwards where Optimus had tackled Megatron.

We slammed into the hood. I grunted in pain before pushing myself off. The cube lit up and released some kind of energy surge. I watched in horror as a nearby vending machine was hit by it. It transformed and immediately began shooting cans of soda at people.

"Jenny, come on!" Sam grabbed my hand and pulled me away from that mess.

We finally made it to the building. The ground shook and a quick peek behind me showed Megatrons' approaching form. We flew through the door and towards the stairs. "I smell you, humans!" Megatron called out.

We ignored him, instead we started taking the stairs two at a time. Adrenaline pulsed through my veins, which was probably the only reason I hadn't collapsed with exhaustion yet.

At the top of the stairs, we had to run through a series of hallways to get to the roof door. The floor shook beneath our feet when there was a sudden explosion. Megatron had burst through the floorboards almost directly behind us. "Shit, shit, shit! Sam, run!" I screamed in terror.

"What do you think I'm doing?" He returned sarcastically as we finally reached the door to the roof.

We looked around wildly for the helicopter. I tugged on Sam's jacket when I spotted it and we took off towards it. Sam held the Allspark up to hand it to the soldiers inside.

I heard a whistling noise and looked up in time to see that Starscream had shot at the helicopter. "Sam!" I yelped and grabbed a fist full of his jacket so I could pull him backwards. The helicopter exploded and I could feel the heat of the flames licking at my skin.

"FUCK!" I couldn't help but scream in despair. Sam pulled me back up and we quickly looked around for an escape route. Megatron would soon be here.

We didn't see anything, so, resigned to our fate, Sam and I climbed around a pillar and clung to it desperately. There wasn't a lot of space, Sam and I stood side to side with our arms basically interlocked. I heard another crash and I knew Megatron had made it to the roof.

"Is it fear or courage that compels you, fleshlings?" Megatron asked, almost sounding amused by his question. He was close now. Sam and I exchanged fearful looks, knowing that it was most certainly the end of the line for us. "Give me the All Spark and you may live to be my pets." He laughed.

Neither of us had any intention on doing that however. "We're never going to give you the Allspark." Sam shouted resoundly.

"Oh, so unwise."

The next thing I knew, I was airborne. For the second time in under thirty-six hours, I was falling to my death. The air whistled around me, debris falling on all sides. Sam was screaming somewhere nearing me, but I was simply paralyzed.

And then I was stopped. Once more I had been plucked from the sky by my Cybertronian heroes, saving me from my fate. My breath caught when I saw who my savior was.

It was Optimus Prime.

"I got you." He assured us and his voice was like music to my ear. I looked up into his beautiful bright blue optics and allowed a tear to fall. "Hold on to the cube." Optimus warned Sam. We began falling again, but this time Optimus controlled the speed.

I'd never felt more safe while falling haphazardly down a skyscraper.

We were nearing the bottom when Optimus was suddenly tackled. His fist enclosed around us, protecting Sam and I as he crashed onto the ground. When he stopped, Optimus opened his fist and gently set us on the ground. "You two risked your lives to protect the Cube." Optimus stated, pride shining in his optics.

"No sacrifice, no victory."Sam said and I nodded in agreement.

"If I cannot defeat Megatron, you must push the Cube into my chest. I will sacrifice myself to destroy it." Optimus informed us, resigned. I felt a flash of irritation at his words

"Like hell you are."I snapped, much to his surprise. I'd never sounded that nasty when talking to him so I'd imagine it was quite a shock. "In the past 36 hours I've been shot at, chased, kidnapped by government assholes, nearly fallen to my death, not once but twice, and ran so many miles through a battle zone that I probably won't need to exercise for the rest of the year. I did all of that so that I could finally be with you, Optimus Prime, because I'm desperately in love with you. Screw the height, age, and species difference. It's always been you. I can not lose you when I finally have you in my waking life. If you die, I'll die right along with you. You are not allowed to leave me Optimus Prime."

By the time I ended my declaration, I had tears running down my cheeks. I needed him to understand that I couldn't do this without him. Optimus was the one thing keeping me afloat in my ever sinking universe. Without him, I would drown.

Optimus seemed frozen in front of me. Several moments passed and I began to fear I had said too much. Maybe he didn't feel the same as I did. What if his silence meant that he was disgusted by my declaration. The thought had my insides freezing in fear

Suddenly an unfamiliar tan-skinned, black haired man with very familiar looking blue eyes appeared in front of me. In my heart, I knew it was Optimus. Ratchet had once explained how, ever since they'd met me, he'd been working on a project called holoforms. Think holograms but actually solid. They had wanted a way to interact with me on my level and that had hopefully been their solution. Seeing it now startled and amazed me.

"Jenny, my beautiful angel, I love you too. How could I not, when you are truly the center of my universe. My spark has called for you, to protect you when you were just a child and then to love you when you finally reached maturity. I will fight to my last intake of air so that I might return to you at the end of this." Optimus swore to me.

I grabbed the side of his face and kissed him. I put everything into that kiss, all of my hopes and dreams, the love I felt for him and my need to always have him. I wanted him to know just how much I passionately and irrevocably I loved him.

I wasn't sure if Cybertronians kissed or not, but Optimus returned it with just as much passion as I did. In that moment, I knew nothing could ever stand in our way.

An explosion went off close to where we stood, breaking us from our moment. I lovingly caressed the side of his holoforms face. "Please Optimus, come back to me. I need you more than you could ever truly know."

He kissed me one last time. "I promise, my love, I will do everything in my power to return to you." He swore before his holoform blinked out of existence.

Optimus's true form stood up and he gestured at Sam and I. "Get behind me, both of you." He ordered. We quickly did what he told us to do. "It's you and me, Megatron." Optimus growled as he approached Megatron.

"No, it's just me, Prime." Megatron sneered.

"At the end of this day, one shall stand, one shall fall."

And just like that, they began to fight. Sam and I tried our best to stay out from under them for fear of being squished. It wasn't an easy feat though and there were numerous times we'd nearly become pancakes. "You still fight for the weak! That is why you lose! You fell in love with a fleshling. Not of your own species. This is why you will not make it out of here alive." Megatron laughed as he threw Optimus around.

I felt fear gnawing at my insides. If there was any Decepticon who stood half a chance at defeating Optimus, it was Megatron. However I knew my mech wouldn't go down easy.

"Mine! All Spark!"Megatron growled when he suddenly launched himself at Sam and I. Optimus scrambled forward and pulled him back. I knew his hold wouldn't last long however. I looked into Optimus's optics and noticed how defeated he looked. I frowned, heart clenching in fear when I realized what he was about to do.

"Sam! Put the Cube in my chest! Now!" Optimus shouted, though he never took his optics off mine. He seemed to be silently begging me for forgiveness.

My vision became blurry as tears poured down my cheeks. I looked between him and Megatron, an idea forming in my head. "No, Sam." I growled and snatched the Allspark from his hands. Then I ran towards Optimus and Megatron with a determined glare. Vaguely I could hear Sam calling my name, but I ignored him.

"No, Jenny!" Optimus yelled when I slid past him and underneath Megatron's grasping servos. Then I shoved the cube into Megatron's spark chamber.

Waves of heat nearly suffocated me as the cube exploded into energy. Energy that burned through Megatrons' spark, destroying him from the inside out. The power tingled at my fingertips, and I felt the after shock of it completely disintegrating. It felt like someone had shuffled across the carpeted floor in socks and then touched me, times ten. It vibrated my bones and I closed my eyes, gritting my teeth. It took everything in me to hold strong until the Allspark was completely gone.

I collapsed to my knees when Megatron's eyes finally flashed and then completely dimmed. He was gone. Sam rushed to my side and wrapped an arm around my waist to help me stand. I felt the aftershocks of pain, but the worst of it was in my right hand. I looked at the scar there and nearly gasped. It was glowing brightly again but this time it was not fading.

Sam did gasp. "What's that?" He asked but I just shook my head and closed my fist. I didn't have an answer to give him.

"You left me no choice, brother."Optimus had knelt down beside Megatron. He looked sad as he looked at the Decepticon warlord. I knew they'd been close once so seeing him offlined was probably not easy. Then he looked down at me, his optics brightening with happiness and love. "Jenny, I owe you my life. We are forever in your debt." He told me.

I smiled tiredly. "Just don't try to get yourself fucking killed next time and will call it even."I managed to say. He just chuckled at that.

"Prime, we couldn't save him." I looked up at the sound of Ratchet's voice and instantly felt my heart break. He was holding Jazz, but he'd been ripped in half. The gruesome sight caused bile to rise up my throat. I swallowed it down though and looked away. For what felt like the millionth time today, I cried.

"Jazz." Optimus sighed, both with despair and exhaustion. Then he turned to address the soldiers who now surrounded us all. With the fall of Megatron, we had won the battle. But I knew the war was far from over. "We lost a great comrade but gained new ones. Thank you, all of you. You honor us with your bravery."

"Permission to speak, sir?" Bee had spoken up and I was surprised to hear his voice instead of the radio. I knew talking caused him great pain so whatever he needed to say must be very important. Sam was just as surprised as I was. Optimus granted him permission. "I wish to stay with the boy."

"If that is his choice." Optimus smiled softly. Sam didn't even hesitate to agree. I knew the two of them would be the best of friends.

Mikaela and Mandy rushed into view. My best friend ran for me while Mikaela ran to Sam. "Jenny!" She cried and tackled me into a hug.i returned it, squeezing her just as much as she was me.

"Still happy you came with me?" I asked her when she pulled back. Mandy wiped a tear from her eye and lightly punched my shoulder. "Are you kidding? My best friend is a badass. I'll never regret being here with you. I'm so proud of you."

My bottom lip trembled and I couldn't help but pull her in for another hug. I then felt a tap on my shoulder, so I pulled back to see who it was. Optimus's holoform stood there, a bright smile on his face. "Mind if I cut in?"

I threw myself into his arms. He hugged me tightly to his chest. I sniffled, but I think I'd run out of tears cause none fell. "It's okay Jenny." He whispered into my ear. "I love you, my angel."

"I love you too, Optimus Prime." He kissed me once more. And for just one moment, everything felt right in the world.

However it seemed my perfect moment wasn't meant to last. It was shattered when I felt a strong flare of pain in my right hand that shot up my arm. I grimaced in pain and took a step back from Optimus.

"Jenny? Are you well?" He asked me in concern. I was not able to answer him, however. Black spots began appearing, distorting my vision. I shook my head, that just caused me to lose balance and I fell to the ground. "Jenny!"

I looked up at Optimus's holoform, but I could hardly make it out. Then my eyes rolled to the back of my head and I fell backwards onto the ground, sinking into a dark void.


	9. Chapter 9

Hey everyone! So honestly this is the first chapter in the rewrite that is COMPLETELY different than the original. I’m sad to see it change so much but I think it’s necessary. Already I love the rewrite more than I did the original. I’ve grown so much as a writer since this idea first popped into my head. I hope you guys are enjoying this new journey as much as I am writing it. Hope all is well.

Just a little warning, the second half of this is basically all dialogue. There isn't a reason for more than that though because of the location. You'll understand when you get to it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers or anything Transformers related. I only own the characters that you don’t recognize as canon. Thank you.

Chapter Nine:  
(1995)

Mommy and daddy were fighting again.

For as long as I could remember, mommy and daddy argued all the time. Usually from the moment daddy got home from work, mom would start in on him. I think it had something to do with the brown bottles he always got out of the fridge.

Mommy stayed home all day while daddy worked. I knew she wasn't happy about it. I'd heard her say all the time how much she hated being stuck at home all day with "that kid". That always made me sad. Why didn't mommy want to spend time with me?

Daddy usually left early in the mornings, before I even woke up. He didn't come home until after it got dark outside. Daddy never played with me either. He kind of scared me to be honest.

Everytime they started yelling, I always hid under my bed. I would hold my stuffed puppy to my chest, with my favorite blankie wrapped around my shoulders. These two objects always made me feel safe. I don't know why, but I felt like they could protect me from anything, even mommy and daddy's tempers.

"WHY DO YOU ALWAYS HAVE TO COME HOME AND GET DRUNK? HOW ABOUT YOU TRY TAKING CARE OF THE DAMN KID EVERY ONCE IN A WHILE!" Mommy screamed. I heard a loud crashing noise and flinched. Something had shattered, most likely a plate or a cup that one of them had thrown at the other. This was also common. 

"THAT KID AIN'T MY RESPONSIBILITY. AND I DRINK SO I CAN DEAL WITH YOU EVERY NIGHT."

Sighing I crawled out from under my bed and walked over to my window. The screaming got louder and I knew tonight was going to be a bad night. Sometimes, if their fight got too bad, daddy would hit mommy. It was usually just a slap to the face or he would push her to the floor. But it always scared me, I didn't want to be next. 

When I heard a loud slapping noise, I knew they were getting violent. I needed to get away. "OF COURSE YOU ALWAYS HAVE TO RESORT TO VIOLENCE, AS IF THAT WOULD SOLVE ANYTHING." Mommy screamed.

I stood on my tippy toes and unlatched the window. Pushing it open was hard, it was pretty heavy. I was only a five year old girl. Finally though, I managed to get it. "IT MAKES ME FEEL A LITTLE BETTER. PERHAPS ONE DAY I'LL HIT YOU HARD ENOUGH THAT YOU'LL LEARN WHEN TO SHUT YOUR DAMN MOUTH." 

I sighed before grabbing my princess chair and pushed it over to the window. Then I crawled on it and stood up so I could put one leg over the opening. I turned my body and swung the other leg over before jumping out. 

Landing hurt. I lost balance and fell forward on my knees and hands. I hoped I hadn't made enough noise to alert my parents to my escape. More screaming assured me that they hadn't heard. 

I pushed myself up and took off into the woods. All my life we had lived in the middle of nowhere, surrounded by trees. Daddy loved going out into the woods on the weekends during something called hunting season. I wasn't sure what that meant exactly. I only knew of four seasons: summer, winter, spring, and fall. But I hadn't dared question my daddy.

I wasn't supposed to go out into the woods without my mommy or daddy, especially at night time. Daddy had warned me before that there were mean animals in the woods that would hurt me if they found me out there alone. However, animals loved me so I wasn't afraid. Surely there wasn't an animal out there that was mean enough to hurt a little girl like me. 

No, I wasn't afraid.

I raced through the woods, not looking back. I was heading towards the highway. If I followed it for five minutes, it would lead me to grammas house. She would let me stay there for the night if she knew about my parents fighting. She always let me stay if I asked to.

It was several minutes later that I realized I was completely lost. I stopped and looked around. None of this was familiar to me. Sure everything was dark, but mommy and I had walked to the highway and back a bunch whenever we got really bored. I really thought I could do this. Now I wasn't so sure.

After looking around in each direction, I finally picked a path and began walking once more. This time I went slowly. I hoped something would jump out that I recognized but nothing ever did.

I yelped in surprise when I tripped over a tree root and suddenly I was rolling. I crashed down a hill, rolling over and over, hitting sticks and rocks alike. I tried to catch something to stop my roll, but was unable to. It felt as if I'd never stop and would soon roll into some scary dark abyss.

Finally I came to a halt. I laid on my back as I tried to catch my breath. That was super scary.

I pushed myself up and looked around. There was a large open field with a strange looking lake in front of me now, a step up from the endless trees that I had gotten myself stuck in.

The lake almost seemed to be glowing, something that I had never seen before. It was so bright that it partially lit up the surrounding area. When I stepped closer, I was surprised to see how thick it was. It almost looked like weird, watery blue pudding. That thought had me giggling. 

Deciding to rest here for a while, I sat down in front of the lake and crossed my legs. Something about it seemed familiar but I didn't know why. I felt safe around it though, almost comforted by its presence. It was like coming home, but without mommy and daddy fighting. I knew this feeling was what I should've felt everyday but it was new. 

Something gleamed right below its surface, catching my eye. Whatever it was, I felt as if it were calling to me. I felt as if I were meant to have it. So I plunged to hand into the lake and grabbed it, wrapping my fist tightly around the hard object. When I pulled it out, I couldn't help but admire it. 

It looked like some kind of metal shard. There were weird markings etched into the dark grey surface. The shard almost seemed to pulse, as if it were alive. And, despite the fact that it was a cool November night, it was pleasantly warm to the touch. I was so focused on admiring my new discovery that everything else seemed to fade away.

There is until a tree branch snapped behind me. I turned my head around to search for the noise but it was pitch black outside of the lake's glow. I knew I needed to leave and try to find my way home or to grammas if possible. 

I went to stand up when I felt a stinging sensation in my hand. It was the same one that held the metal shard thing. The stinging got more intense and I cried out in pain. I opened my fist and tried to drop it but it stuck to my skin no matter how hard I shook. 

The stench of something burning invaded my nostrils. I let out a cry of despair when I realized it was my flesh. The area around the shard boiled and thick droplets of blood began running down my arm. The shard looked as if it were melting into my skin. 

The pain became so intense that I knew I needed something to cool it down. Without thinking, I plunged it into the lake, hoping that would do something. Maybe it would make the shard fall off. 

The burning increased tenfold. I screamed, my body convulsing in pain. Black spots began filling my vision and my eyes finally rolled into the back of my head. I fell back onto the grass, welcoming the cool black void of unconsciousness. 

XxRebelWriterxX 

(2007)

When I finally became aware of my surroundings once more, it wasn't in a hospital. I wasn't surrounded by my worried friends, or my Optimus. In fact, it wasn't even in Nevada.

I was back in that field, the one that changed my life forever. It was located in Colorado, where I had spent the first eight years of my life. I thought I'd never be back here after my parents divorced and my mom moved us to Tranquility. Looking around, I recognized everything, including the strange, glowing blue lake. 

It was amazing to be here. Before mom and I left, I had searched the woods several times in hopes of finding it again. I was never successful though. It was honestly really upsetting so I was kind of excited to be back here. This place had changed my life, that one single night would forever be etched in my memory.

Because that night had been the first time I dreamt of Optimus.

Being back here was surreal, and confusing. The last thing I remembered was celebrating our victory against Megatron in Mission City. So why was I here? Was I dead?

"No, child. You are still very much alive." I jumped, startled at the random interruption to my thoughts. I turned around and, right at the edge of the wood line, there stood an unfamiliar Cybertronian. "You are simply dreaming." 

I stood up quickly and examined him cautiously. His red optics had me momentarily frozen in fear until I saw the kindness and love in them. Whoever he was, he wasn't a Decepticon. At least, he wasn't a cruel, evil one. 

"I am no Decepticon." For a moment, his optics dimmed and he looked sad. "I am sorry you have been dragged into this civil war. I hadn't wanted to bring a child into this life. However it seems that fate has had other plans for you, dear one. "

"I'm sorry, but who are you? Where am I? And what are you talking about?" I fired off with a confused frown. 

"My apologies, I am known by many, many names all over the universe. Your Autobot friends would know me as Primus. You would know me as God." He replied with a gentle smile. 

I blinked. "I'm sorry what?" My jaw fell open and all I could do was stare dumbly at him. I had always been a believer in God. Mandy and I attended church together every Sunday. While I knew aliens possibly existed, I still believed in the word of the bible. It had never occurred to me that God could have created, not just humans, but all sentient life in the universe. I suppose that made sense though. Why would an almighty God only cover one tiny section of the entire universe?

"As I said, I am known by many. I am the creator of all life. You see me now as a Cybertronian because you know my true form. If we'd have met when you were a child, before this lake, you'd have seen me as a human male." He mused with a patient smile. 

That was confusing and brought like a million more questions to mind. I sat back down and tried to process what he just told me. Primus took a step forward. "I know you have many questions but our time is short. There are things I need to explain to you before you wake up."

"So I am dreaming then?" That made sense, I suppose. But was it my active imagination or was this all really happening?

"You are dreaming, and this is real. I have brought you here because we have a lot to discuss. I should have talked to you sooner because now it is too late to give you that choice." Primus looked upset by this so I asked him what he meant. "Twelve years ago, you came to this field and that night you dreamed of the Autobots for the first time. That was not a random accident, it was your destiny. Lying within that pool of energon was a shard of the Allspark. A shard which now resides within you and has become a part of your DNA." 

I think my brain exploded at this information. I knew I was staring dumbly at him. But how does one respond to information like that? It was wild, unbelievable. That was pretty much how my life had been for the past twelve years. 

Primus was patient, however. He waited until I was finally able to think properly again before moving on. "Okay so because I have an Allspark shard in-inside me," I stumbled a little because of how far out there that was. "I'm able to dream visit with the Autobots despite the distance?"

"Yes. When you accepted the shard, it connected you to the Allspark. You essentially became an extension of it. While you hadn't held its power when you first connected to the Allspark, you gained a sort of telepathic sensitivity to the Cybertronians."

"So could I have dream visited any Cybertronian? Why was it only those five that I connected with every night?"

"In theory, yes, you could have visited any Cybertronian, whether they were online or offlined."

Okay that was pretty heavy to think about. To think, I could connect with any Cybertronian who existed, or has before, was just insane. Imagine if I had visited Megatron in my dreams? Now that was a scary thought. Especially since I, an insignificant human, had actually offlined.

"As for your other question, " Primus continued, "I was the reason behind that. Had I not intervened, you would have bounced from Cybertronian to Cybertronian, be it Autobot or Decepticon. I sent you to Optimus the first time. After that, you were able to control who you went to."

I frowned. "I was?"

He nodded. "Your heart just always chose to go back to those five, so that's where you went."

"That's pretty cool." I smiled. A thought then occurred to me and I knitted my brows. "Wait, you said when i accepted the shard… I never accepted anything. I remember it burning into my flesh but that wasn't by choice."

Primus nodded grimly. "Yes. As I mentioned earlier, that is when I should have appeared to you and explained what would happen should you accept the shard. I do regret that. However it seems you have flourished with your Autobot friends, who have become your family. Optimus Prime has become more than that to you as well. " He smirked at that and I rolled my eyes playfully. 

"Yeah, yeah I guess that's true. Honestly if you had told me before, I still would have accepted it. I was so lonely back then. Meeting the Autobots filled a hole in my heart that my parents left behind." I took another deep breath. "So why me? What does all of this mean?"

Primus knelt down on one knee and looked at me seriously. "This has been your destiny since the beginning of time, Jenny Masters. The Allspark chose you and I blessed her choice because I believe in you. When you accepted the shard and joined the Allspark, you made yourself a vessel. And now, you carry the power of the Allspark within you."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, I hold the Allspark power? What do you mean by that? How does this affect me?" 

"Energy cannot be destroyed, it can only be redirected. When you pushed the cube into Megatron's spark chamber, you destroyed the Allsparks current vessel. It needed a new one so it latched onto the nearest suitable host. That was you. You are the new Allspark." Primus concluded. 

Pretty sure my heart stopped. 

I knew plenty about the Allspark. How it was a vessel of great power, an ancient artifact that was basically the sole source of the Cybertronians race survival. Since most of the femmes had been wiped out in the war, they relied on it to create new Cybertronians.

And now, I apparently held that power. Me, a random seventeen year old girl who couldn't even vote yet, was expected to be a vessel for one of the most powerful artifacts in the universe. There had to be some kind of mistake. 

"There was no mistake." Primus informed me firmly. 

"Dude stay out of my head, it's creepy." I huffed, not even caring that I just essentially told God to shove off. My thoughts were too heavy with information to give much thought to proper etiquette. 

After a few minutes of silence, I finally looked up to Primus and asked, "So what is my purpose then? If I have these powers, what am I supposed to do with them?"

"First you must learn how to control them. Some things will come naturally to you, others will not. What's important is that you don't give up. The Allspark is a sentient power as well. She will undoubtedly speak to you on occasion to give you instructions or help you if you've become stuck." He replied. Then his features twisted into a frown once more. "There is one last problem we must discuss before you wake up."

"Oh?" I gulped nervously. "What is it?

"The Allspark was never meant to inhabit an organic lifeform. It's too powerful for your body to sustain. I'm sorry to say, but every time you use your powers, it will bring you closer to death."

"Then what the hell is the point in having it?" I snapped in frustration. This was the tipping point. I was slowly descending into madness and this is what caused it. I didn't understand why I'd be given these powers if it was only going to bring about my death. 

"I understand your frustration. I do, however, have a solution." He informed me. "While this will solve your problem, it will not be an easy decision to make. In order to survive the power of the Allspark, you yourself must change into a more powerful vessel."

"Meaning?"

"That means you must become a Cybertronian yourself." He finally revealed. "Should you choose this path, you would forgo your human life. Your human body must die and your consciousness will be uploaded into a new body that I shall provide. This is not something that can be reversed. This is a decision that only you can make. Either live ten years as a human or become a Cybertronian and live indefinitely."

And that's where we are going to end it for now! So yeah, there's a big difference from the original story to this new one. Hope you all liked it. I'm still hoping for some reviews as well! Let me know what y'all think of my little story. See ya next chapter.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys sorry for the wait. I'm writing two stories at once so expect there to be at least a week in between each chapter. Possibly two if I'm really busy. Thank you for your patience!

_"That means you must become a Cybertronian yourself." He finally revealed. "Should you choose this path, you would forgo your human life. Your human body must die and your consciousness will be uploaded into a new body that I shall provide. This is not something that can be reversed. This is a decision that only you can make. Either live ten years as a human or become a Cybertronian and live indefinitely."_

Those words echoed through my mind as I tried to process the information I’d just been given. I won’t lie, for the past twelve years I had wished to be a Cybertronian more than anything else in this world. The Autobots were my family and I wanted to be just the same as them.

However, now that I had that option, I was completely stumped. Being human was easy and it was all I’ve ever known. If I became a Cybertronian, I wouldn’t know what to expect. It was that uncertainty that scared me.

And what about Mandy? Could I really leave her behind while I went on with my new life? She was an important part of my life. Was I really prepared to watch her grow old, wither and eventually die while I lived on having hardly aged? Just the thought of never seeing her again made my chest feel heavy. 

"What would happen to Mandy? Would I ever see her again if I became a Cybertronian?" I asked Primus warily. I was almost afraid to hear the answer. 

Primus smiled reassuringly at me. "Mandy has her own destiny to fulfill. I am happy to report that hers is entwined with your own. Should you choose this path, your friend will be by your side." 

I breathed a sigh of relief. Mandy was the most important person in my life. If I could keep her in my new life, then there really wasn't anything keeping me from it.

While my mother and I didn’t have a great relationship, I wasn’t sure how I felt about never seeing my only living relative again. Though we really hadn't ever been a family.

I knew the Autobots would accept me into their family as one of their own. I pretty much already was an honorary Autobot. To be official would be incredible. I could actually grow with them instead of dying in just a few short years. 

Then there was Optimus. Sweet, amazing Optimus.

I loved him more than I’d ever loved anyone. He was my other half, my soul mate. I knew if I remained human, he would lose me all too soon. My life span was barely a blimp compared to his. Was it fair to remain human and let him watch me die? I wanted to spend eternity with him.

Never had I imagined that I’d have to make such a difficult decision.

“It’s really not though.” I realized. In truth, I had known my answer before he had even finished his last sentence. I’ve spent seventeen years as a human and I didn’t truly start to live until I met the Autobots. They were what kept me going everyday. 

Mandy was my best friend and she would be by my side still. The Autobots were my _everything_. I needed to be with them.

Primus smiled, and I knew he’d known my answer before I myself had. I suppose that made sense though since he was actually God. Now that was still kind of trippy to think about. 

“So, um, what exactly happens now? I’m sure you already know what I want to do.” I asked him. Still, Primus prompted me to give a vocal answer. I rolled my eyes playfully. “I want to be a Cybertronian, to spend the rest of eternity with my family. With Optimus Prime. It’s all I’ve ever wanted.”

“Of course. As for what to expect, your human body will now perish. And from it, your new form will be created. Now sleep, dear one. It’s time to embrace your destiny.” Primus explained to me. After he said that, things began to blur around me. “Sleep, Jenny Masters, and awake as the Cybertronian Allspark.”

Everything went black.

XxRebelWriterxX

When I woke up again, it was in a dark room. I was laying on a hard surface, a sheet covering my head. Strangely enough, the surface wasn’t uncomfortable despite it’s lack of cushion. I didn’t feel smothered under the sheet either. It was a weird feeling, not needing air. I took in a breath of air but I felt nothing. It didn’t fill my lungs nor did my chest rise. It felt foreign, unneeded.

I pulled the sheet off me and took in my surroundings. Suddenly a strange box appeared in my vision.The words, _“Engage night vision”_ flashed just above it. “Okay… this is weird. Um yes, engage night vision.” I said out loud. Suddenly the room brightened and I could see everything. It looked as if I were in some kind of morgue. “Whoa, trippy.” 

_“Your human body will now perish._ ” Primus had said to me and I guess he was right about that. I must have really died. I could only imagine the pain my friends were in at the moment. I needed to find them right away.

I sat up completely and swung my legs around so that they were hanging off the edge of the table. Noticing the tools beside me, I winced. It’s a good thing they hadn’t started the autopsy on me yet. I’m sure I have Ratchet to thank for that. He probably raised all kinds of hell when the human authorities took me away.

My bare feet touched the cool floor. I nearly jumped when it made a clunking sound. Not having flesh and bone was something that would take me awhile to get used to, that’s for sure. I pushed myself into a standing position and started walking to the door. 

I'd barely taken five steps when the door flew open and light flooded the room. Two doctors were chatting back and forth as they walked in but they paused when they noticed me standing there. "Um, hi." I grinned sheepishly.

Both of them paled, the second doctor's eyes rolled into the back of her head and she fainted. The one doctor caught her before she hit the floor but his eyes never left mine. "H-how is this possible? You were dead?" He asked with a shaky voice. 

"That is honestly very complicated to explain. Listen, I really need to get a hold of my friends. Would you happen to have a phone I could use?" I asked him with a pleasant smile. 

XxRebelWriterxX 

**Mandy's POV**

**(Four hours earlier)**

When Jenny fainted after the battle in Mission City, things sort of went crazy. As soon as she collapsed, I had tried to run to her side, but I was held back by Lennox. 

"Let me go, that's my best friend!" I had screamed at him but he refused to. I cried her name several times, trying hard to break from his grip. But Lennox was strong and he held on tight. 

Optimus was still holding her while another holoform had materialized beside them. I recognized it as Ratchets. He had used it to check on Michaela and I after Jenny and Sam had been taken by Sector Seven. Despite my rising panic, I couldn't help but admire his look. He was really handsome. 

"Mandy, calm down. You have to let the medics check over Jenny." Lennox tried to reason with me. 

I turned to him with watery eyes. "She just took on the leader of the Decepticons. What if she's not okay? I can't lose her, Lennox. Jenny is one of the most important people in my universe."

He relaxed his hold. "I understand that but right now she needs a doctor. I promise you, she'll receive the best care imaginable. She deserves that much and more." Lennox swore to me.

I knew her best chance was with Ratchet and that's who she'd want to help her. However as more military showed up, they demanded the Autobots release her to their care.

The Autobots tried to explain that her injuries were beyond human capabilities but they wouldn't listen. She was a human so a human would try to save her. There was nothing the Autobots could do without risking the humans wrath and starting a war. So they let them take her.

I watched them put my best friend in a military medical chopper and fly away. It was the hardest thing I'd dealt with these past few days. 

After that, Sam, Mikaela and I were put into a military humvee. I tried to protest, insisting on staying with the Autobots. I was here for them. I didn't follow Jenny into this only to be taken in by the US government. I was on the Autobots side. Apparently that didn't matter since I was an underage US citizen.

They took us back to the Hoover Dam, I guess it had become their temporary base of operations. Then they just stuffed us into what looked like an interrogation room. We sat in there for two hours and each minute that ticked by had me more and more on edge. 

I was pacing back and forth when someone finally came in. Sam and Mikaela had been sitting, but they basically jumped to their feet at the sound of the door opening. Lennox walked in, accompanied by an older gentleman that I didn't recognize. His name tag said he was named Morshower.

"What's going on? Where are the Autobots?" Sam asked the moment the door closed behind them. I was itching to ask about Jenny but I waited a moment, wanting to know that information as well.

"The Autobots are here in a classified hangar for the time being. We have forged a temporary alliance with them that we hope will become more permanent. Now then, we are here to debrief you about the recent events leading up to the battle in Mission City. I need each of you to tell me what happened from your point of view." Morshower informed us.

I held up my hand. "Um excuse me. Before u say anything, I want a status update on my friend, Jenny Masters. She was taken away by helicopter after the battle." I practically demanded. I tried not to sound too aggravated but after being stuck in here for hours, my patience was thinned.

Both Lennox and Morshower shared a grim look and that instantly had me on edge. "We don't have a lot of information, but we understand that it's not looking good. After we debrief, I will personally escort you to the hospital she's at." Lennox promised me.

I could only nod. I felt nauseous at the thought of losing Jenny. She had fought so hard for the Autobots and I knew she cared a great deal. It wouldn't be fair if she were taken this soon. 

Pushing my negative thoughts aside, I tried to primarily focus on the debriefing. It was nearly impossible though. My thoughts just kept drifting back to my incapacitated best friend. 

XxRebelWriterxX 

By the time debriefing was finished, I was practically itching to leave. Sam and Mikaela followed after Lennox and I as we walked towards the parking garage. I was sick with worry. Going through all this legal crap was frustrating, I just wanted to know if my best friend was going to make it.

The car ride was silent. I think we were all lost in our thoughts as we tried to process the past forty- eight hours. I knew I was heading towards danger when I got into the car with Jenny yesterday morning. It didn't make it any less insane though. I wondered if my mom had noticed my disappearance. My phone had been completely smashed. 

We pulled up to the hospital and the four of us marched inside. Mikaela was clinging onto Sam's side. I was happy they had finally confessed their feelings, they both deserved to be happy. I wished I could find someone to hold me through this insanity. For some reason, my mind flashed to a certain red and yellow medibot. That was weird. 

Lennox had us take a seat in the waiting room while he talked with the nurses. Sam and Mikaela sat down but I couldn't help but start pacing again. I was too anxious.

He was gone for nearly twenty minutes. Each minute had my mind racing with horrible thoughts. It was almost too much to bare. Just what was going on? What was wrong with my best friend?

He finally came back and I rushed to his side, the other two not far behind me. I immediately noticed the grave expression on his face and I just instantly knew. "No." I whispered horrified, tears springing to my eyes. This couldn't be happening, please tell me this was a nightmare. 

"I'm so sorry, Jenny didn't make it. The doctors did everything they could, but she passed away about an hour before we got here. Apparently someone was notified back on base but no one bothered to tell us." Lennox looked vexed by that, but mostly he was just sad. 

My legs suddenly felt very weak. I took a few steps back and collapsed into a chair. Mikaela was crying into Sam's chest and even he had tears in his eyes. My own tears silently rolled down my cheeks. 

Then I remembered the Autobots. My head shot up. "Lennox, sir? Have the Autobots been informed? They're her family." I explained. I was unsure of Lennox's rank so I just called him by his last time. 

"I'm not sure if they've been notified. Excuse me while I make a call." He turned to walk away but paused. "Please, call me Will. We've fought together, I'd like to consider us all friends now."

I smiled weakly and nodded. "Thank you Will." He walked away, phone already pressed to his ears. 

Wiping a tear from my eye, I took a shuddering breath. Mikaela broke away from Sam and sat down beside me. She offered me her hand and I took it, grateful for the small show of support. Sam sat on my other side and took my other hand. 

"We're here for you Mandy." Mikaela promised me, Sam instantly agreeing with her. I smiled weakly at them but was unable to give a verbal response. For the first time in my life, I felt completely lost. The future seemed like a terrifying place without my best friend. I didn't know where to go from here. It seemed like my whole world had been turned upside down. 

Sam's phone started ringing, cutting through the silence. He released my hand so that he could stand up and pull it out of his back pocket. "Sorry." He mumbled before taking a few steps away. "It might be my parents." Mikaela stayed with me, the two of us just silently crying together.

"WHAT?" Sam's loud cry startled us both. We were both instantly on our feet. Sam looked as if he'd seen a ghost, his face was pale and his mouth was hanging open. He turned to me and out his phone. "It's for you."

I frowned and took the phone from him. "Hello?"

" _Mandy, it's me. I'm still alive_."

I nearly dropped the phone. I could recognize that voice in a crowded room. It was the same voice I'd spent hours talking with on the phone. "Jenny?" I choked up in disbelief. Mikaela gasped. "Is this some kind of sick joke, because it isn't funny.

" _No, no, no! I swear, I can explain everything. Where are you?"_

I huffed a laugh, but the sound was dry. "I'm in the hospital where I was literally just informed that you had fucking died." I practically shrieked into the phone, ignoring the looks I got for it. 

"What's going on?" Will had just walked back up to us. He had a serious look on his face but I could see how worried he was.

" _Look I'll be there in just a minute. I'm walking towards the waiting room now."_

"O-okay." I wasn't sure how to respond. I think I went into shock. It was all becoming too much and my friend coming back from the dead was the last nail in the coffin of my sanity. I couldn't process anything, my brain just basically shut down. I heard Sam explain what was going on but I could hardly process his words. My eyes were glued to the door that led to the rest of the hospital. I waited for the familiar dark hair of my best friend to appear.

It wasn't even five minutes when she emerged. 

XxRebelWriterxX 

(Jenny's POV)

_"I'm in the hospital where I was literally just informed that you had fucking died."_

I winced when Mandy shrieked into the phone. I knew she wasn’t going to be happy, and I very much expected her to slap me the moment I walked out the door, but damn was she loud. “Look I'll be there in just a minute. I'm walking towards the waiting room now." I informed her, a little impatiently.

_"O-okay."_

After that, I hung up the phone and handed it back to the doctor who’d let me use it. I thanked them before continuing my walk through the maze of hallways. More than once I had needed to stop and ask for directions. Finally though, I reached the entrance to the lobby. I knew Mandy, Sam and Mikaela would be on the other side. I also wondered who else could be with them, surely the military wouldn’t have let them come alone. Though really, I wasn’t sure how long I’d even been out.

Taking a deep breath, a strange feeling considering I no longer had lungs, I pushed open the door and walked through it.

My eyes immediately sought my friends, though I only cared about one in general. Mandy looked a mess. It was obvious they hadn’t had time to freshen up since the battle. All of them were still covered in ash. Luckily their injuries seemed to be bandaged up however, so I guess that was good enough for now. 

Mandy was looking back at me, her eyes rimmed red and face blotchy. I could see the tear tracks etched in the dirt on her face. How long had she thought I was dead? I really hoped it hadn’t been too long of a period. She took a few steps forward, her body trembling. When we were within reach of one another, I held a hand out and she immediately took it. Then she launched herself into a hug and sobbed into my shoulder. “You were dead. They said you were dead.” She whimpered.

I hugged her back fiercely. “I was dead, Mandy. I’m back now and I promise I’m not going anywhere for a long time.” I quietly assured her. It would be a very long time considering my new lifespan. Unless a Decepticon took me out, that was entirely possible.

Mandy suddenly pushed away from me and slapped me across the face. The impact didn’t hurt me at all, in fact I hardly felt it. Mandy, however, gasped loudly in pain. Instead of the usual slap you’d hear from flesh against flesh, there was a loud thump from flesh against metal. I winced, “Yeah there’s a lot we need to talk about.”

“Are you made of metal?” She furiously whispered, to which I was thankful. We did not need to attract a bunch of attention. At my nod, she frowned. “You need to explain now.”

I shook my head. “Not here.” I turned my attention to Lennox, who stood at attention behind Sam and Mikaela. “I think it’s time we get back to the Hoover Dam. I assume that’s where you’ve set up the base of operation?” At his nod, I continued. “Good, I need to talk to the Autobots right away.”

Lennox scratched his chin. "They're not really letting civilians near the bots at the moment. I think the boys upstairs are still trying to decide if they want to let the Autobots stay and form an alliance. I'm not even allowed to interact with them." He explained. 

"I need to get to them, Lennox, it's important. Please." I begged. I wanted to tell him everything but a hospital wasn't the best place to do so. This was information that the civilians all around me could not be privy to. 

He only hesitated a moment more before he sighed. "What is with you kids and making me want to break all the rules? You realize I could've been court martialed for threatening a government agent?" I didn't answer, instead I continued to look pleadingly at him. He threw his hands up in exasperation. "Okay, okay! Let's do this then." 

I grinned victoriously. "Yay thank you!" I leaned forward and hugged him. He stiffened in surprise but still returned it. 

When I pulled away, I finally turned to my other two friends. "Hey guys. Thanks for being there for Mandy when I wasn't able to be. I'm glad it was you guys who got tangled up in this craziness with us." I greeted them appreciatively. 

"Of course." Mikaela stepped towards me to give me a hug. "You two are now my best girl friends. Sam and I will always be here for you." She promised me. Sam gave me a hug when she pulled away.

After that we followed Lennox out of the hospital. I no longer had a heart, but I swore my spark was already beating with anticipation. Figuring out my new body was going to be strange but I knew my Autobot friends would help me. I was ready to be back with them.

I'm on my way back to you Optimus Prime.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys sorry for the delay. Its been a week lol. I'm moving out of my parents house today so I've been preparing for that. But the chapter is finished so here ya go! Enjoy!

"Thank you so much for this, Mr Secretary. I really appreciate the help."

When we had made it back to the Hoover Dam base, Lennox prediction had been correct. We were not able to get into the hangar where the Autobots were. Luckily for us, he does not give up. He considered talking to Morshower, who was his superior, but in the end Lennox decided to go even higher. 

And that's how we dragged the Secretary of Defense into this. Though honestly, it wasn't that hard. The moment he saw that I was indeed alive, he was willing to do anything to help. "Of course I can get you in there, Ms Masters. You saved Earth, it's the least I could do." He had said when we came to him. Being the savior of the world was something I'd have a fun time getting used to.

Anyway, because we were civilians, Secretary Keller knew even he would have a difficult time getting us in there without clearance. Sam, Mikaela and Mandy would be too recognizable so they couldn't come with us unfortunately. I was still believed to be dead and we were gonna use that to our advantage.

Lennox was able to procure an army uniform for me to wear, the name Wilson was printed on my chest. He was unable to come with as well so it was just the secretary and I going. I felt odd impersonating a soldier, but it needed to be done. I needed to get to my Autobot family. They needed to see me and understand that I was alive. 

Boy were they going to be shocked when they find out just what happened to me when I had died. 

"Of course. Now stand at alert. I'll get you in but you need to act the part or we'll both be in trouble." He winked at me. I nodded in understanding before straightening up and clasping my hands behind my back. I pressed my lips together and tried to look as serious as possible. 

When we got to the hangar that housed the Autobots. Secretary Keller had me stand back for a moment while he talked to the men guarding the entrance. After they exchanged a few words, he gestured for me to follow him. I approached them, eyeing the soldiers warily. I was so close to the Autobots now, I didn't want anything to ruin this.

Fortunately they let me enter the room with no trouble. The room was clear of any humans, so that was good. Keller informed me that he had someone covering the cameras. They would all be conveniently down for the next hour or so. That meant it would just be Keller and I alone in the hangar with them. We had barely taken two steps in when all the Autobots transformed. Seeing them all again was a huge relief. Even though I was unconscious for most of it, I had missed them so much while I was away. Now that I finally have them in my life, I never wanted to lose them.

Unfortunately our reunion wasn't an immediately happy affair. Once they'd finished their transformation, all four of them powered up their cannons and pointed them threateningly at me. Each of them glared at me with hate and I shivered from its intensity. Seeing Optimus look at me as if I were an enemy was spark breaking. Never before had he given me such a nasty sneer and I hoped he never would again. 

I understood why they thought I was a threat. I was clearly a Cybertronian with the face of someone they loved who they believed to be dead. If I were in their place, I would have reacted the same way. Still, I couldn't help but feel slightly hurt by their animosity.

The secretary held up his hands. "Whoa, whoa! Everyone just calm down!" He shouted to both the Autobots. "What is wrong with you guys, this is Jenny. She's alive."

"That is not Jenny" Ironhide spat. "Who are you, Decepticon scum and why do you have her face." He demanded. I took an involuntary step back. I knew 'Hide could be scary but I never expected to be on the other end.

"I am not a Decepticon, Ironhide." I informed him with my own fiery glare. My eyes shifted to Optimus. "It really is me, Jenny. I'm alive and I will explain everything to you if you just calm down and let me. Please, ask me anything you want and I'll tell you the truth."

"That's not possible. Jenny is dead. She was a human as well, which you clearly are not. Stop it with your lies and reveal who you truly are." I heard Ratchet growl. However my eyes never left Optimus. He was studying me sharply and I could see the conflict waging in his optics.

"Please." I begged him quietly. Something in my voice must have convinced him to listen to me. Optimus powered down his weapons. "Okay, if you are truly Jenny, tell me about your first dream," he finally decided. 

I smiled, both in relief and in reminiscence. My optics closed and suddenly I was a five year old girl again. "It all happened so fast, at least to me. I had always had vivid dreams, but this… this was something else."

XxRebelWriterxX 

Where am I?

That was my first thought when I opened my eyes. I was no longer lost in the middle of the woods, but I didn't recognize anything around me. The room I woke up in was big, bigger than any room I'd ever been in! That's including the school gym, which I'd always thought was pretty huge. It had nothing on this place though. 

It looked like the inside of a spaceship, like the ones I saw in mommas space movies. One glance of the giant window confirmed it, all I could see was an inky blackness dotted with millions of bright orbs. I walked up to the glass and laid a hand on it, shivering at the cool feel. "Whoa." I whispered in awe. It was beautiful. 

THUD. THUD. THUD.

I gasped in fear at the sound of loud, thundering footsteps. I looked around for a hiding spot, but the room was completely empty. Staring in the direction of the steps, I watched as a massive shadow appeared on the ground. It only seemed to grow bigger and bigger until it covered everything, including myself. I was nearly trembling in fear when it finally entered the room. 

What I saw took my breath away.

I should have been afraid of the gigantic robot in front of me. However, the moment my eyes met his, I knew there was nothing to be scared of. I don't know how or why, but I felt safe in his presence. 

The large being stared at me in confusion and curiosity. When he opened his mouth to speak, it wasn't words that came out, but a combination of beeping and buzzing noises. I tilted my head and giggled. "I don't understand." I informed him.

He mimicked my head tilt and spoke some more in his strange language. I wished that I could understand him. He then surprised me when he knelt down in front of me to get a closer look. The robot gently poked me in the side, as if he were testing to see if I were real or not. I giggled again. "That tickles!"

I felt a surge of bravery and jumped on his finger, hugging it with a brilliant smile. I decided whoever this was, he was nice and I wanted him to be my friend. I definitely surprised him but he quickly adjusted himself so that he could catch me with his other hand when I started slipping off. Then he carefully straightened up and brought me to his face. Still I wasn't afraid, even when I was a lot of feet up. He made more funny noises that I didn't understand, but I thought they sounded cool. 

I reached forward and cupped his cheek with my tiny hand. It was a tiny dot against his armor, a gentle reminder of his size. I didn't care though, I was absolutely fascinated by him. "Are you my guardian angel?" I asked him, unaware that he was thinking the same thing about myself. I closed my eyes and laid my cheek on his. "I don't know who you are, but I like you."

When I opened my eyes again, I was somehow back in my bedroom. It was very confusing considering I had passed out in the woods but I figured my parents must have found me. I was sad that the robot guy was gone, I missed him already. I hoped I would see him again soon.

XxRebelWriterxX 

I opened up my optics and smiled at the Autobots. By now, they had all lowered their weapons. They knew the story of my first dream with Optimus and they also knew there was no way a Decepticon could know. My story had pretty much confirmed what I was saying as true, I was Jenny. 

"But… how?" 

The question came from Ratchet. I felt him scan me several times, but from the growing frustration on his face, I knew he wasn't receiving the answers he wanted. My new form had stumped all of them. 

I finally shrugged my shoulders. "Short answer is, when I passed out, I met Primus-" The Autobots all straightened up in surprise. "- and he basically gave me a choice. I could let my human body die and become a Cybertronian, or stay as I was."

"And you chose the first option?" Keller asked, a hint of surprise in his voice. 

I smiled happily. "Yes. I would choose them over and over again if given the chance. They're my family." I replied genuinely. "There is more though. I didn't just become a Cybertronian. When I pushed the Cube into Megatons chest, the Allspark energy wasn't destroyed. It latched onto the next suitable host. When I found that shard in the strange blue lake twelve years ago, it changed me. I became connected to the Allspark, it's why I was able to dream about you guys. I was able to tap into some of the Cubes power. Well, because I was part of the Allspark already, it made me the perfect host."

All of the Autobots were now looking at me with a mixture of fascination and awe. Keller, however, was still confused. "What exactly does that mean?" He asked. 

"It means Jenny has become the new Allspark." Ratchet informed him. I felt him scan me again. "It explains why there's such a strong Allspark energy signature coming from you. I'd thought it was due to your resurrection, however if what you say is true, then it may just be your Cybertronian signature."

I crossed my arms. "I'm gonna go out on a limb here and say that that's a bad thing?" I replied, more as a question than a statement. 

"It puts you in danger. If the Decepticon picks up your signature, they will come after you. They will want to try and tap into your powers for their own gain. They will torture you and anyone you love to get the results they desire." Optimus relayed gravely.

I'll be honest, I hadn't thought of the consequences I would face as the Allspark. Then again, I was never given the choice. I wasn't necessarily bitter about this, being a Cybertronian was a dream come true. Becoming the Allspark meant I could help save my family's, and now my own, race. However, it did scare me that I'd be putting everyone I love at risk. 

Mandy was my biggest concern at the moment. The Autobots could take care of themselves, but Mandy was just a human. If they got to her, I would never forgive myself. 

"There is another problem." Keller spoke up. "If the government finds out a human turned into one of you guys, who knows what kind panic would ensue. There wouldn't be an alliance, there'd be war. Ms Masters here would be taken away and experimented on. As much as it pains me to admit, humans are scared of the unknown and they tend to react harshly."

Ironhide growled, his cannons whirring to life. He pointed them threateningly at Keller. "No one is taking her anywhere. We will protect Jenny with our lives. It would be unwise of your leaders to cross us." He warned the Secretary of Defense. "Not only is she important to us as the Allspark, she is also a member of our team. We take care of our own and will not hesitate to kill anyone who tries to hurt her."

Despite the seriousness of the situation, I couldn't help but feel warm inside at his words. It just reminded me how strong a hold I had on these guys. They loved me just as much as I did them. Keller realized this as well and raised in his hands defensively. "Whoa, I'm with you guys. I don't want any harm to come to her. I'm just warning you of that potential danger."

I waved a hand at Ironhide to put his weapons away. I trusted Keller and I knew what he was saying was true. Humans had a habit of shooting first, and asking questions later. They've also been known to label unknown things as dangerous, and therefore needed to be destroyed. I was certainly not interested in ending up in some government lab to be experimented on.

So the problem we would need to solve was how we were going to introduce me to U.S. leaders without revealing the fact that I was once human. "We just need to make sure the humans never find out the truth." I hummed to myself. I had a half an Idea in mind, but was unsure on how to execute it. "I am technically considered dead, right? What if we keep it that way? The fewer people who know what I really am, the better."

Optimus got a certain gleam in his optics that told me he understood where I was going with this. "You wish to keep it that way? The humans will believe you are dead and we will introduce you as a new Autobot?"

I nodded. "I'm sure we could easily fabricate a story. I could have just arrived on Earth and found you guys. I'm sure other Autobots will be arriving in the next few months. I was just the first to arrive. Ooo, I could have my own Autobot name!" I suggested. I frowned though when I considered one thing. "There is the problem of the doctors at the hospital. They saw me come back to life and who knows how many people they've told."

"That I can take care of. I'll personally go talk to the doctors there and make sure they understand your resurrection is classified information and that, should they tell anyone, they will spend the rest of their life in federal prison."

"Perfect." I took a deep breath. That was a human habit that would take a while to get over. It was hard to get used to the fact that I no longer required air to breath. "I trust Sam, Mikaela, and Mandy to keep my secret. I don't know Lennox well, but I feel as if I can trust him as well."

Keller nodded. Then he left the room to get started on dealing with the hospital staff. This left me alone with the Autobots. I smiled at my family. "So, I'd imagine you guys have lots of questions."

Ratchet knelt down in front of me. "Yes. But for now, I'd like to run some tests on you. A human turned Cybertronian is something I've never seen before. I want to make sure everything is working okay." He offered me his palm and I stepped into it. He straightened up and then walked over to a makeshift medical berth that had been set up for them. The other Autobots stayed behind. I couldn't resist glancing back at Optimus. He was staring after me, his optics brightened intensely. It had my spark pulsing longingly. He was so close now, I just wanted to be with him.

Ratchet gently set me down on the aforementioned berth. "First things first, are you able to transform into your bipedal mode? I am assuming you are like a Pretender and that's why you still have your human form."

"That would make sense." I agreed. I knew Pretenders were Transformers fitted with special external armor shells that can disguise their very nature as robots. Pretender Shells allow a Cybertronian to take on the appearance of a native life form itself. The only drawback I feared was my size. What if I became a Cybertronian, only to remain tiny compared to my family. That would suck. 

I shoved away my negative thoughts and tried to concentrate on the task at hand. "Okay so how would I go about this? Believe it or not, I've never transformed before." I lamely attempted a joke. 

"Transforming is a lot like walking, you just need to will it to happen and then it will. Concentrate." Ratchet instructed. I nodded and shut my eyes to focus. Despite the fact that my eyes were closed, my processor came to life. My mind now acted like a computer. I could see files on all aspects of my life, including a file labeled Allspark. That was locked with heavy encryption that I didn't even know how to begin cracking. It was probably best to leave it be for now. 

I finally found a file labeled Transforming. I mentally clicked on it and three boxes appeared. The first box was me in my human form. The second one just had the outline of a Cybertronian but there weren't details on it like the human one. Probably because I didn't know what I looked like as a Cybertronian yet. The final box was blank. That was most likely reserved for my alt-form.

I clicked on the second box and gasped when my body suddenly jerked upwards. When I opened my eyes, I was no longer a tiny human. Instead, I was standing just a little higher than Ratchet, thanks to the extra height the berth I was standing on provided. 

"Okay this is awesome." I grinned and carefully stepped off the berth. Without the added lift, I was still slightly taller than Ratchet, so that was cool. I couldn't help but admire my form. Without armor, my protoforn was a silvery grey color. I knew I was essentially naked but I wasn't embarrassed. Cybertronians were more open than humans and besides, this was my family. I trusted them. "How in the world am I able to go from my tiny human form to this?"

"I wish I had an answer for you, but this is beyond even me." Ratchet replied before he scanned me again. "Everything seems to be in order. We'll need to find you an alt-mode and get some protective armor on you." He paused for a moment before smiling at me. "You make a fine Cybertronian Jenny, Optimus will be very impressed."

I felt my system heating up at his words. My cooling fans kicked in, a familiar sound I'd heard from Optimus several times in the past. "Thanks." I mumbled, though I felt genuinely happy. "Hey Ratch, now that we've gotten past all the uncertainty of my resurrection, where is Sunfire? I miss my sparkling." She'd been at the forefront of my mind since I woke up. I needed to see her again. 

"She is here, of course." Ratchet opened his nursery compartment and pulled out my little girl. She had been sleeping but her optics flared to life when she was moved. Sunfire looked up curiously before her optics met my own. For a moment, the two of us were locked in a staring contest. My optics grew misty, she was so beautiful. 

Sunfire tilted her head. "Creator?" Her voice buzzed pleasantly. I was surprised I could understand her, I knew she was speaking Cybertronian. I felt a familiar longing in my spark and somehow I knew she did too. I reached forward and gently caressed her cheek. 

"Yes, sweetspark. I am your femme creator. Call me momma." I spoke back to her in perfect Cybertronian. I hadn't even thought about it, the words just flowed out. I grinned up at Ratchet. "How do I know Cybertronian? I knew very few words before my resurrection."

He, however, was just as confused as I was. "I can only guess. Perhaps it is a gift from the Allspark?" He offered her to me and I took my little girl into my arms. Then I brought her close to my chest, right near my spark. She curled up in my arms, basking in the warmth. My spark melted at the sight. 

Who knew something so perfect could be mine? 

"Momma, I'm still tired." Sunfire whispered into my chest. I brought her up to my face and held her to my cheek for a moment. Then I handed her back to Ratchet. He carefully set her back in his compartment and she dimmed her optics to slip into recharge. "I will continue to hold onto her until after your introduction to the humans." Ratchet promised me, to which I nodded in agreement. I would need to shrink back down to leave. I didn't want anything to happen to her so Ratchet was the best guardian. 

Optimus approached us then. I smiled shyly at him. It was amazing to finally be able to smile at him face to face. I was no longer the size of his finger. He was still several feet taller than me so I had to lift my chin to look into his optics. "Hey Optimus."

"Hello, my angel." He spoke softly. I took a step towards him and threw my arms around his neck, hugging him tightly. Optimus returned the embrace, pulling me as close to him as possible. "I thought I lost you." 

My spark broke, his voice was full of pain and I hated the fact that I was the cause of it. I pulled back, though I kept my arms wrapped around him. "I'm sorry Optimus. I promise you that I'm not going anywhere. We will grow super old together, just you, me and little Sunfire. That is,if you want to help me raise her? I don't have any clue on how to raise a sparkling."

"I would be honored."

I laid my head on his chest, just above his spark. I could hear it humming, it sounded like life. In that moment, I was happier than I'd ever been before. I knew Optimus and I had a real chance at a future now. It would be full of danger and uncertainty given the strange circumstances that had caused my resurrection as a Cybertronian. Being the Allspark would have it's own trials.

However I was ready to face them all. I knew as long as I had my Optimus and our Autobot family by my side, I could do anything. For once in my life, I felt as if everything would be okay.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I discovered a little flaw in my last few chapters. I had Jenny, Mandy, Sam and Mikaela as seniors. However, ROTF is set two years in the future. If Sam is going into college, that wouldn't make much sense. I've fixed this on the copy posted to ff.net, but I haven't on here yet. I'll try to sometime in the next week or so but I'm pretty busy so I'm not sure when I can. Just know that I'm aware of the mistake and it will be fixed. 
> 
> I didn't want to go back the full two years because sophomore just seemed too young. That being said, my birthday is in June, I graduated at 18 and that's how Jenny would be. She's about to turn 17 because I have this taking place in May. I missed the cut off for school so I was basically a year older than everyone else. I turned 19 a month after I graduated lol.

Introducing me to the humans had gone better than expected. As long as Optimus vouched for me, the military was fine with my arrival. You could tell they were still slightly stressed out by another titan arriving on their planet. Especially with one who was able to disguise herself as a human. That was a hard pill for them to swallow, just imagine if they knew I had once been human. Luckily, it was easy enough to change my looks so that people wouldn't recognize me as Jenny Masters. 

I had chopped off most of my black and red tresses, giving myself a cute pixie hair cut, and dyed my hair blonde. I was afraid it wouldn't look good with how pale my skin was, but it worked well. I was also able to program my eye color, which was interesting to say the least. Ratchet walked me through the process. I went from having green orbs, to a bright blue color that matched my optics perfectly. I figured it might as well to keep up with my ruse of being a Cybertronian from the beginning. It was amazing how changing two simple things had disguised my identity. 

Unfortunately I couldn't keep the secret from everyone. In order to have a good relationship with the humans, Optimus decided we needed to tell the President of the United States. As a teenager who hadn't cared much about politics, I knew nothing about this man so the thought of telling my secret was honestly terrifying. Optimus assured me that, should the humans react negatively and come after me in any way, there would be no alliance. We would just procure a ship somehow and leave this would. The humans would be at the mercy of the Decepticons, so I hoped that wouldn't be the case.

Still, I couldn't help but feel nervous as I was escorted through the Hoover Dam, to a private conference room that had been set up. Optimus would be with me as a holoform, while I would be in my human form. Ratchet would be on standby in case we needed him to explain how what happened to be was a unique circumstance. 

Optimus also hoped to talk more about the alliance, should everything go well with my introduction. 

When we arrived, the door was opened for us by secret service agents. We stepped through and it was closed behind us. The room was small, hardly large enough for the round table in the center. There were four individuals seated at the table, President George Bush, Secretary Keller, Lennox, and a General named Morshower.

They had all stood up when we entered the room and were now staring at us. My spark began to beat faster nervously and I absentmindedly grabbed Optimus's hand. He rubbed his thumb a crossed its back gently to reassure me. However he had to let go when the president came up and offered Optimus his own hand to shake. "You must be Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobots. Major Lennox here was just explaining your holograms to me. Fascinating bit of technology. We have yet to make ours solid so consider me impressed. I'm President George Bush, it's a pleasure to meet you." 

"Yes. It is a pleasure to meet you as well." Optimus greeted. He laid a hand on my back and pushed me forward slightly. "This is Jenny Masters."

I checked nervously and offered him my own hand. "It's nice to meet you, Mr President." I said as he shook mine. He then gestured towards the table and invited us to take a seat so that we may get started. We walked over and Optimus pulled back my chair so that I could take my seat. "Thank you." I winked back at him as he took his seat beside me.

The president retook his own seat so the meeting could begin. Keller was the first one to speak up. "So you all know why we are here today. It’s to discuss the classification of Ms Masters here and her change from a human into a Cybertronian. No one outside of this room will have clearance to this information, barring any friends or family that Ms Masters would like to tell. The hospital staff who knew about her resurrection have already been giving confidentiality forms with the threat of federal prison should they ever reveal what they know. As far as the general public knows, Jenny Masters died during the attack on Mission City. Any questions?”

General Morshower straightened up in his chair. “I just have one. I would ask that neither of you take any offense to this question, I would just like your answer to go on record should this ever actually become an issue.” He explained and I gestured for him to continue. I had an inkling of what he wanted to ask. “Were you turned into a Cybertronian against your will?”

I vented out a breath of air. “No, it was not against my will. I’ve always wanted to be a Cybertronian because the Autobots are the only real family I’ve ever known. My mom hardly wanted me and I never had a good father figure in my life. The Autobots took me in, accepted me as their own, and I know they love me. Becoming a Cybertronian is a dream come true, I couldn’t be happier.” I replied with a brief smile directed at Optimus. He returned it warmly.

“Good. I’m curious as to how you know the Autobots well enough to think of them as family? I thought their first human contact with civilians was the night Sector Seven took you from Sam Witwicky’s house.” Morshower asked, shuffling through a pile of notes as he did so. That was undoubtedly my classified file.

“I mean, technically that’s true. However, I’ve been communicating with the Autobots for most of my life. That part is kind of hard to explain.” I answered, absentmindedly reaching up to tug on a piece of my hair. However, I met air. I’d forgotten that most of my hair was cut off now I guess. “Ever since I was five years old, I’ve been connected to the Allspark. This connection allowed me to visit the Autobots in my dreams. I know it sounds a little far fetched, but it’s the truth. When I destroyed the Cube, the power from the Allspark needed a new host. I was the closest suitable match. Becoming a Cybertronian was the only way for me to be able to fully contain its power. Otherwise, I would’ve died in like ten years.”

“What?” Optimus' sharp voice snapped after I had said that. I winced, I never told him that part. I’d plan on keeping it to myself. Too late now.

“Sorry, I know I probably should’ve told you.” I reached for one of his hands and grasped it in my own. “Primus gave me a choice. I could come back as a human, but I’d only live for like ten years. Each time I would’ve used my powers, it would’ve weakened me more and more. My fleshy, organic body just wouldn’t have been able to contain its power. Then he offered me the choice to become a Cybertronian. This way I could’ve lived indefinitely.”

“Why didn’t you choose to remain human?” Morshower asked, though not unkindly. It was merely a question born from curiosity. I couldn’t say I blamed him for wondering. It wasn’t a decision anyone would take lightly. Very few would even give it a second thought.

“Like I said, the Autobots are my family. I want to be with them for the rest of my existence and ten years just didn’t seem long enough. Besides, being the Allspark as a Cybertronian means I can do a lot more good than if I’d been stuck as a human. I don’t know all of my powers yet, but I know they will help my family and that’s all that matters. I don’t even slightly regret my decision. This was my destiny, and I fully accept it and I am proud of it.” I answered passionately. Optimus, who still held my hand, squeezed it appreciatively. I knew if I were still human, I would have blushed. Instead, I just smiled lovingly at him. 

“Good, then that is one less thing for us to worry about. The other thing we need to discuss is your identity. You’ll need a new name, of course. Luckily since you will be introduced as a new Autobot, we don’t have to worry about creating a human file on you.” Secretary Keller spoke up.

I grinned, having already given this some thought. “I already have a Cybertronian name in mind. I want to be called Gemini, then I can still have the nickname of Jenny. People will just think it’s G-I-n-n-y, or with an e or something, I don’t care. That way if someone accidentally calls me Jenny, it won’t be as suspicious, you know?”

Secretary Keller nodded his assent. General Morshower wrote down some notes in my file before he looked up again. “Alright, I’ve recorded all your information. As we’ve stated, it will be highly classified and information will be blacked out so it doesn’t get into the wrong hands. I will just need each of you to sign non disclosure paperwork, that includes you Optimus Prime.” He informed us. We each took turns signing the paperwork before Morshower sealed it into a briefcase that had a thumbprint lock. 

“There is one last matter to discuss.” The President spoke up now. “I’m sure you’ve been wondering if the United States was going to form an alliance with the Autobots?” Optimus nodded and informed him that he had planned to bring it up before the end of this meeting. “Of course. After countless meetings, we have decided to form a partnership and create a Human/Autobot taskforce. The Decepticons will no doubt return and I want my people to be ready. Negotiations will take place tomorrow, so decide how much you’re willing to share with us. Major Lennox will lead beside you on the human side.”

Optimus nodded at Lennox, clearly pleased with this decision. “I look forward to training beside you, Major Lennox. You are an honorable soldier, and great leader.”

Lennox thanked him and returned with his own compliments. I, for one, was really excited to see these two train together. Hell, I looked forward to training with them. I knew that I would need to learn to defend myself. I would always be considered a target now. As soon as the Decepticons discover what I am, they will come after me with everything they have.

“Can I ask what will happen to my friends, Sam, Mikaela and Mandy?” I piped up.

“They will be returned to their families under strict confidentiality. As they are all minors, we can not allow them to stay at the base.” The Secretary of Defense explained. I felt my spark sink at his words. I would be separated from Mandy after all. I knew it was a possibility, however I also trusted Primus. He assured me I would see my friend again some day, she had her own destiny that intertwined my own.

The meeting finished pretty quickly after that. Optimus exchanged a few more words with the President and Lennox while I quietly conversed with Keller. Finally, however, the meeting was adjourned. I stood up and went to follow Optimus out of the door when Lennox called me back. “Jenny can I talk to you for a moment?”

I waved Optimus out and joined Lennox back at the table. “What’s up?”

“I figured you might want to say goodbye to your friends. They’re being taken back to Tranquility tomorrow. If you’ll follow me, I’ll take you to where they've been staying.” Lennox offered me. I grinned and practically launched myself at him. I wrapped my arms tightly around his waist and thanked him profusely. He chuckled. “Of course, now come on.”

I followed him out the door. Optimus was still waiting for me in the hall. After I briefly explained to him where I was going and assured him that Lennox would bring me back to the Autobot hanger, we were off. I was excited to see my friends again, but I was also really upset to know it was to say goodbye. I worried about how Mandy would fare now that I wouldn't be at school with her. She would have to graduate next year without me. People would know about my ‘death’ and they would undoubtedly pity her. She would have Sam and Mikaela, but I knew it wouldn’t be the same.

The room they were staying in was located all the way across the base. I supposed it was the military's way of keeping them separated from the Autobots. Not that it mattered since Bee would be following them when they left. He would be Sam’s guardian, but I had no doubt he would be looking after all three of my best friends. It made me feel slightly better that they’d have him at least.

Still, saying goodbye was going to hurt.

Lennox waited in the hall while I entered their room. Their room had a living space and then two separate bedrooms and a bathroom. I knew they probably expected Mandy and Mikaela to share a room, but I doubted that was what happened. I felt bad that Mandy had been basically alone since I’d left the day before.

“Who are you?” Mandy frowned, having not immediately recognized my new disguise. The three of them were chilling in the living room.

I grinned. “Well, I’m glad it actually works. It’s me, Jenny. This is just my new look so people don’t know I’m alive.” I wiggled my eyebrows at her. Mandy practically squealed and threw herself into my arms. “Whoa! I missed you too sis.”

“Where the hell have you been?” She demanded when she pulled away.

“I had things to take care of. Listen, that’s not what’s important right now. Take a seat on the couch, I have a lot to explain.” I replied before leading her back over to Sam and Mikaela. We took a seat on one of the couches while the couple took the other. “So I don’t know if you’ve heard or not, but they’re taking you guys back to Tranquility tomorrow. This will most likely be the last time you see me for some time. Since I'm technically dead, I can't go back with you. I'm an Autobot now, I belong here."

Mandy stared at me, shellshocked, with tears in her eyes. "I have to do senior year without you? How am I supposed to graduate without my best friend?" She asked before she latched onto me. "Will I ever see you again?" She sobbed into my shoulder. 

"Oh sweetie, of course you will. Before I became a Cybertronian, I asked Primus if I would no longer have you in my life, that was my greatest fear. He assured me that I would. We'll be together again, and when that happens, you and I will cause all kinds of chaos around here."

She sniffed. "You promise?"

"Of course." I hugged her tightly, though I remained mindful of my newfound strength. "Now chin up. You're gonna kick ass next year. And you won't be alone, you'll have Sam and Mikaela. You guys will be like the three musketeers, I just know it."

The two mentioned came up and wrapped their own arms around Mandy and I. "I know I'm not Jenny, but I'll try to be a good girl friend for you." Mikaela assured her. I smiled gratefully at her and she quickly returned it. Sam also promised to be there for her. I knew she would be on good hands with them. 

"Besides, Bee will be with Sam. He can give you updates on how I'm doing or you can give him a message for me." I informed her. 

Everyone pulled away from the group hug and Mandy wiped some tears from her eyes. "Thanks guys. I'm gonna miss you so much Jenny. You better stay safe out there. I've already lost you once. I couldn't handle it if I lost you while you were halfway across the world or wherever it is you guys end up at."

I promised her I would do my best. Then I hugged her one more time. I tried to memorize as much as I could about my best friend, I wasn't sure just how long it would be before I saw her again. We didn't let go until we heard knocking at the door. I knew that was Lennox's way of warning me that I was almost out of time. 

"Goodbye Mandy. I love you." 

"I love you too, Jenny. Bye for now."

Turning my back from her and walking away was the hardest thing I'd ever done. Sam and Mikaela called out their own goodbyes, which I returned, as I exited the room. Lennox was leaning against the opposite wall when I came through the door. He stood up straight and asked me if I was alright. All I could do was shake my head. I couldn't form the words. He opened his arms, inviting me for a hug, and I quickly accepted. 

Then he silently led me back through the base and into the Autobot hanger. He'd been given clearance following the meeting with the President. Most likely due to the fact that he would lead this new taskforce with Optimus.

Speaking of him, Optimus immediately spotted up upon entry. I transformed into my bipedal mode and immediately threw myself into his arms. Crying as a Cybertronian was similar to that of a human. The only difference was it wasnt salt tears that fell, rather it was coolant. The tears fell from my optics in great big drops. He just held me close, whispering words of reassurance.

The other Autobots gathered around us, standing by as silent pillars of support. 

Leaving my human life behind wouldn't be without its consequences. I would never graduate high school or college, nor would I ever have my fairy tale white wedding. I would most likely never see my mother again. My friends would grow old and pass away, and I'd have to watch them die. 

However as much as all these hurt, I knew I'd made the right decision though. My family was right here, supporting me as I grieved what I was losing. A part of me will always miss my time as a human. 

And I was going to miss Mandy so much.

XxRebelWriterxX 

I must have slipped into recharge in Optimus's arms because the next thing I knew, I was surrounded by stars. Hundreds of millions of glowing orbs were floating around me. They were whispering too, some words were so quiet I could only hear a slight buzzing. Others I could actually just barely make out. 

What really amazed me was the realization that they were all in different languages. Some of it was human, some was Cybertronian, and the rest were a variety of different alien languages that I'd never heard before. "Wow, what is this place?" I whispered to myself in awe. 

"This is the Well of Souls." 

Now that I heard loud and clear. It had startled me and I looked around for the source of the feminine phantom voice. I couldn't see anyone else, however, just miles and miles of floating orbs.

"They're not just orbs, host, they are the souls of every living being who has ever existed."

Holy crap. Optimus had once told me the Autobots had a version that was like our Heaven, he called it the Well of Sparks though. "Why am I here? Who are you? I know you're not Primus, but I've never heard you before. The only other reason why I might be hearing a voice is because you're the Allspark." I concluded myself. 

"Yes, I am the Allspark. I brought you here because it is time you start learning how to control the powers you were gifted. You have two very important abilities, the power to heal and the power to bring life." 

"Okay, so where do we begin? It's not like there's anyone here for me to heal or give life to." I asked with a raised eyebrow. The whispers around me suddenly became more frenzied and some of the orbs spun sound me so fast it only left behind a trail of white light. 

I watched them, memorized by their movements. Then one particular orb dropped directly in front of me and began to glow brightly. So much so, in fact, that I had to shield my eyes protectively from its light. 

"On the contrary, you have a very good friend here who has volunteered to be the test subject. I think you'll be quite happy with your results should you succeed."

The light finally faded and its place stood a very familiar, Cybertronian figure. I gasped out loud in disbelief. Floating in front in me was the ghost of someone I very much loved, someone who had died only a few days ago. I never imagined I would ever see him again. But there he was. "Oh my sweet Primus, Jazz?!"

My favorite saboteur grinned back at me. 

"Hello there lil lady. "


	13. Chapter 13

_"Yes, I am the Allspark. I brought you here because it is time you start learning how to control the powers you were gifted. You have two very important abilities, the power to heal and the power to bring life."_

_"Okay, so where do we begin? It's not like there's anyone here for me to heal or give life to." I asked with a raised eyebrow. The whispers around me suddenly became more frenzied and some of the orbs spun sound me so fast it only left behind a trail of white light._

_I watched them, memorized by their movements. Then one particular orb dropped directly in front of me and began to glow brightly. So much so, in fact, that I had to shield my eyes protectively from its light._

_"On the contrary, you have a very good friend here who has volunteered to be the test subject. I think you'll be quite happy with your results should you succeed."_

_The light finally faded and its place stood a very familiar, Cybertronian figure. I gasped out loud in disbelief. Floating in front of me was the ghost of someone I very much loved, someone who had died only a few days ago. I never imagined I would ever see him again. But there he was. "Oh my sweet Primus, Jazz?!"_

_My favorite saboteur grinned back at me._

_"Hello there lil lady. "_

XxRebelWriterxX 

Seeing Jazz again, even as a silvery spirit, was amazing. I really hadn't had time to process his death yet, so I hadn't grieved his loss. However, now he was right there, standing in front of me with that familiar mischievous smirk. I felt as if my newly formed processor had blown. 

"So I heard ya became the new Allspark." He chuckled playfully. "And that you're a Cybertronian now. Of course that would happen after I die." He shook his helm and tsked at me.

I blinked, the shock of seeing him again now wearing off. However it was replaced with a flash of irritation. "It's not _my_ fault you decided to get yourself killed." I nearly shouted shrilly, crossing my arms as I did so. It was then that I realized I was in my human form. I'd been so distracted by my surroundings that I hadn't realized it. It just didn't seem important. "What were you thinking, taking on Megatron all by yourself? Optimus Prime himself has a hard time defeating that asshole on his own."

Jazz at least had the good sense to look guilty at my accusation. "I had tah try Jenny. Ya don't understand how much bad he's caused, how many lives he's torn apart." He turned his head to the side, but not before I saw the flash of pain in his optics.

I took a shuddering breath before I nodded. "I know. I know I'm new to this war and all the damage it's created. But Jazz, you are my family. When I saw what Megatron did to you, it broke something in me." I shivered, feeling the pricking of oncoming tears in the corner of my eyes. God I felt like a cry baby. I'd cried more in the past couple days than I had my whole life it seemed like. 

Jazz laid a land gently on my shoulder. Despite my human form, our size was similar in the Well of Sparks. "I get it, but ya need to understand that yah signed up tah be a soldier. That means ya might lose bots ya love."

I knew he was right. However, I also knew that I was now a part of Allspark and she was going to teach me how to heal and bring life. So I squared my shoulders and glared determinedly. "Jazz it was not your time to go yet, I feel this deep in my spark. And I think the Allspark agrees with me and that's why she brought me here. So I will do whatever it takes to bring you back to life. You and I have a lot of mischief to get back on Earth." My shoulders then slumped and I allowed the tears to fall. "I've already said goodbye to my best human friend, I need my other Cybertronian brother. Especially since Bee went to stay with Sam."

"Do ya really think ya can bring meh back tah life?" He asked. Jazz looked unsure, not that I could blame him for it. I felt conflicted myself. However I knew I needed to try. 

"Yeah I do."

Jazz smiled brightly at him. Then he shrank into an orb again and floated away. I watched him go, feeling a strange combination of fear and determination. I should do whatever it took to bring back Jazz. I knew we needed him, we needed as many Autobots as possible to win this war against the Decepticons. Mostly though, I needed him because he was part of my family. I had finally gotten him in my waking world, I wasn't prepared to lose him again. 

I felt the sensation of being pulled backwards and the Well of Sparks rushed past me. I watched as it shrunk in the distance and the whispers faded from my ears. Soon enough I was alone, surrounded by an inky blackness. 

"So what do I have to do to bring him back?" I asked into the void. I knew the Allspark was listening. 

"It will not be easy. Before you can bring him back, his body must be healed. While he is on pieces, his spark cannot return. This is something you must master your own. You may tell your Autobot friends your intentions, but I must insist that you repair him through your powers alone." 

I nodded. "Okay but is there something certain I have to do to bring about these powers?"

"You will know when it is time." I groaned. That was completely cryptic and unhelpful advice. "Now it is time for you to awaken. I will be with you always and I still try to guide you the best I can. However, your powers are something you must earn. I cannot simply grant them to you."

"What does that even mean?" I mumbled irritably. I got no response however. My vision blurred, and I felt the sensation of falling. Then my vision blacked out like the surrounding darkness I'd found myself in.

XxRebelWriterxX 

When my optics came online once more, I discovered I was still in the same position I had fallen into. Optimus had his arms wrapped securely around me. We were sitting on the floor, though we were no longer in the middle of the hanger. I had a vague memory of them leading me over to the corner of the room. 

I looked up and met Optimus' optics. He smiled gently at me, though I could sense the concern he had. I smiled reassuringly back at him. I would be okay. It might take some time to get used to not having my best friend around, but I'd be okay. 

"Did you recharge well?" Optimus whispered to me. I paused for a moment as the memory of what had happened came back to me.

"Actually, it was informative… um kinda?" I frowned, the Allspark had been cryptic after all. Then I shook my helm. "Anyways, I have some news for everyone that might be good. And I say might because I'm really not sure how all of this is going to play so I really don't want to get everyone's hopes up. Annnnd I'm rambling. Just go get everyone." 

Optimus chuckled before he kissed me lightly on my cheek plates. Then he stood up and called for all the Autobots to gather around. Which really only meant Ironhide and Ratchet. Bee was now gone, having left with my human friends. Hopefully they would relay the news to him via the comms. Also I really needed to learn how to use those too. It would certainly come in handy 

Anyways the other two joined us, both looking curious and mildly concerned. I didn't blame them, things had certainly been crazy the past few days. 

"So while I was in recharge, the Allspark took me to the Well of Sparks." I came right out with it. The others stiffened in surprise, I'm sure they hadn't expected me to say that. "While I was there, I got to talk to Jazz for a minute. Well, I say talk but I definitely yelled at him for getting himself killed so recklessly. But that's not all, the Allspark wants to start working on honing my powers." 

"By bringing back Jazz?" Ratchet asked, a touch of awe in his voice. I could also see a glimmer of hope in his optics, in all of theirs. They'd lived through so many years of war, watching their friends and family die gruesome and unnecessary deaths. Jazz was just one more in a long line of loved ones they'd lost. But now I was here, seemingly offering them a way to bring their beloved saboteur back it almost seemed too good to be true.

"Yes. That's the goal at least. However, before I can bring his spark back, his body must be healed. I need to figure out how to do this with my powers." I grimaced. "That's why it's not completely good news. I really don't know how to control my new abilities and the Allspark was annoyingly cryptic on the whole thing. I'll do my best, but it might take me some time."

Ironhide laid a comforting hand on my shoulder. "We did not expect to have an opportunity to bring Jazz back. This itself is a miracle. I would wait as long as it takes for you to master the Allsparks abilities. Do not worry, Jenny. We stand by you." He assured me. 

When the others nodded their agreements, I couldn't help but grin. "Thank you, that means a lot. I'll do my best to bring him back as soon as possible." I promised them. 

"We know you will." Ratchet nodded. "Just make sure you take care of yourself as well. And don't forget, you have a Sparkling to think about."

"Sunfire" I grinned. "Where is my beautiful little girl?" Ratchet reached into his nursery compartment and pulled her out. She was sleeping soundly in the palm of his hand. He then gently handed her to me. He then showed me how to open up my chest plates so that I could set her in my own compartment. She snuggled up against the side, almost purring in contentment. "Thank you for watching her, Ratch. I really appreciate it. Now don't be surprised if I run to you and ask for help. I've never raised a baby before."

"I'll help you in any way I can." Ratchet assured me.

Optimus wrapped an arm around my shoulder and pulled me closer to his side. "And I will be there for you as well. If you would allow me, I would love to help you raise Sunfire. I never thought I'd have the opportunity to raise a family, but I love you both very much. I want to watch her grow up by your side."

I practically melted at his words. "Thank you Optimus. There's nothing I want more than to raise a sparkling with you."

XxRebelWriterxX 

The next couple weeks passed in a blur. I split my time between taking care of Sunfire, training with Ironhide, and trying to figure out how to use my power to heal Jazz. It was a hectic schedule, leaving me with barely any time to myself. Optimus and I hadn't had time to ourselves in so long. The closest we got is the time we spent bonding with Sunny. She was like a ray of sunshine in my life. 

Creating a femme/sparkling bond with her had been easy, almost natural. I hadn't noticed at first that a bond had formed between the two of us until Ratchet had mentioned it at one of her check ups. 

She and I had been conversing back and forth, both of us giggling. Ratchet had seemed amused so I just figured he understood what we were saying. That is, until he had asked me what we were laughing so much about. I gave him a weird look. "Can't you understand us?" I asked him bemused.

Ratchet shook his head. "You are talking through the bond, of course I can't hear what is being said."

"Bond?"

"Yes, your creator/sparkling bond. Sunfire is still too young to communicate out loud. She still has months, and a frame upgrade, before she will be able to talk to everyone else." Ratchet explained as he typed information into a computer. He'd been keeping a long on a separate harddrive, detailing Sunfire's health and growth rate. Apparently she was perfectly healthy, much to my relief. 

"Optimus is able to talk to her as well. Does that mean he's bonded to her too?" I asked curiously.

Ratchets optics flickered to meet mine. "Yes. I believe they bonded shortly after meeting. Sparkling is quite intuitive, she knew you and Optimus were "a thing", as the humans say. She recognized that Optimus cared for you and that he would most likely raise her with you. So she bonded to him."

I nodded in understanding. "That makes sense. However, all of you guys care about me. How did she know Optimus was different? After all, it was you I gave her to during the Mission city battle. And you had her for quite some time after that. Clearly I trusted you enough with my baby."

Ratchet hummed as he thought about the question. He didn't answer for several moments. My attention shifted to the source of my questioning. Sunfire was currently crawling all over my arms, giggling as she played with the sleeve of my shirt. I found it easier to play with her in my human form before she was still so tiny. 

Sunfire was amused with artificial flesh that covered my protoform. She was constantly poking it, awed by the fact that it was squishy compared to her own metal frame. It was really cute to watch, actually. 

Another reason I preferred my human form was because I had yet to get an alt-form. This meant that, since I didn't have the correct protective armor, I was still walking around naked when i was in my bi-pedal mode. It didn't bother me so much when it was just Optimus, Ratchet, Bee, and Ironhide; however, I knew that others could arrive at any moment. I guess I was just slightly stressed about it.

I hadn't been off the Hoover Dam base since arriving so there wasn't a wide variety of vehicles for me to scan. Considering the fact that I didn't want to transform into a military humvee with boring color, I choose to wait on picking an alt-form. They expected us to move to our new base within the next couple months or so. They would hopefully have more suitable options at that time, as they'd be preparing for new Cybertronians to arrive. 

Training as a Cybertronian had been interesting enough. Ironhide wanted me to train in both my human form, and bipedal form. There was a chance I would need to use my human form on missions with the humans. And, by studying me, Ironhide would have a better understanding on how humans fought when it came time to train the new recruits. 

I couldn't do a lot of training in my bipedal mode because of my lack of armor. Once I got that, it would throw off my balance so, while Ironhide showed me a few things, most of my training was done in human form. 

Lennox was typically the one training me since Ironhide knew nothing about human fighting. I basically went from a normal teenage girl, to a recruit in basic training. It wasn't the normal training either, it was all enhanced to my level as a Cybertronian. I could run for longer periods of time, lift things that were hundreds of pounds (I could barely lift fifty as a human!), and I had the agility and flexibility of the best acrobats you could think of.

Considering the fact that I had never really worked out before and junk food was my favorite meal, it was pretty impressive. 

As the weeks went by, Lennox, Ironhide and I had come up with a basic training guide for the new recruits in the Human/Autobot team. It was kind of cool, learning all of this and being a part of creating this new division. No one my age has ever done something this important. 

Plus I got to shoot really cool weapons at targets so that was fun.

After training, I would go back to the medical bay and into the separation wing Ratchet had set up for Jazz. Seeing him lying there, optics dark and body in two pieces was almost more than I could deal with. The fact that I couldn't make anything happen weighed heavily on me.

For hours I would sit at his bedside, willing my powers to come forward so that I could heal one of my best friends. But nothing happened. 

Tonight was no different. 

I tried for about two hours. Sitting beside him in my bipedal form, I meditated with my optics shut off. All my thoughts were focused on Jazz and my ability to heal him. At the tips of my fingers, I could feel the spark of electricity. I knew those were my powers. However this wasn't the first time I felt it.

I concentrated on the feeling and willed it to grow stronger so that I could direct it at my friend. My powers welled up, growing strong for less than a moment before finally shrinking and disappearing. 

My optics online and I groaned in frustration. "Why is this so freaking hard?" I grumbled to myself. The Allspark said I would know what to do when it was time, but I just couldn't see how that would be possible. I laid a hand on Jazz's arm and sighed. "I promise I won't give up on you, brother." 

The door to the hangar opened and Optimus walked in to join me. He could instantly see the disappointment on my face. "You will figure this out Jenny, of this I have no doubt."

I grimaced. "Sometimes I wonder if it's even possible. Perhaps the Allspark and Primus had too much faith in me. I've literally spent hours here in Optimus and have made no progress. I feel like I'm failing him."

Optimus pulled me close to his chest. "My angel, you have not failed and I do not believe Jazz would think that either. They all believe in you just as much as I do. You were made to be the Allsparks vessel because you are an incredible being who cares about everyone she meets. I know in my spark that you will master this task and every other one that is put in front of you. Have faith, sweetspark."

I felt a smile tug at corners of my mouth. "Thank you, love. I needed that."

"Anytime." He promised before he kissed me softly.

The two of us sat in a comfortable silence after that. My mind raced with ideas on how I could bring about my powers. Sadly, I dismissed each of them. I wouldn't give up though, not when he depended on me to bring him back from the Well of Sparks. I felt in my spark that I could do this. I needed to do this. I would bring back my brother. 

I wasn't sure what all I would be able to accomplish as the Allspark, but this was my first test. If I gave up now, then I knew I wouldn't be worthy of my powers. I didn't want to disappoint Primus, nor my family. They all believed in me so I needed to start believing in myself. 

I looked up at Jazz's frame and frowned in determination. There was a reason I was chosen for this honor. It was damn time I started proving them right.

There was a flash of light and I looked down at my hands. They were glowing a gold color. I gasped and stood up quickly. I heard Optimus ask if everything was alright but my attention was on Jazz.

Carefully, I traced over the area where his body had been split. I watched in fascination as the metal began to grow and reattach back together as my hand passed over it. Once I made it across his body, the light faded, but Jazz was put together once more. There was more to heal still but the largest damage was fixed.

"Holy shit." I grinned up at Optimus.

His optics flickered between myself and his newly healed saboteur with awe. He returned my grin proudly. "I knew you could do it."

I hugged him tightly, feeling a mixture of accomplishment and happiness. After weeks of trying, I had finally made a step in the right direction. Soon enough, I would be able to bring him back from the dead. Then who knew what all I would be able to do with my powers. 

There was one thing I knew for certain, however, and it was that I'd do whatever it took to protect my family. 

Ugh this chapter is so short and I'm not sure how I feel about it. But honestly I've been struggling with it so much. It doesn't help that my life has been a whirlwind these past few months. I do want to warn you that my papaw is very sick. There's a chance he won't make it through the year. I've always been super close to him and it's killing me inside. I do know, once he's gone, there's a chance I'll disappear for awhile. I'm not for certain of course, but it's a little forewarning for you guys. I'm gonna struggle hard when he's gone. 

Anyways, I'll see yall the next chapter! Hopefully it won't take as long to get out.


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey guys, I'm sorry for the long delay. Again. But life happens, you know? It was a lot easier to write in high school. Now it's hard to find the time and the energy. However, writing is still my favorite thing to do and I'm not giving up that easily. I will finish this. Just be patient with me. Anyways, here's to another chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I own none of this but my OC.**

**Chapter 14:**

The rest of the summer had flown by.

I had met the Autobots in late May, near the end of the school year. June, July, and August passed in a blink of an eye. Before we knew it, we were cleared to finally move to our permanent base. It was located on an island in the British Indian Ocean territory known as Diego Garcia.

It was weird to think that I'd be moving so far away from the place I'd grown up at. I'd never left America, my mother had always left me home alone when she'd gone on her  _ many  _ business trips. I'd never really given thought to how sheltered I'd been as a child. Considering I spent my nights thousands of light-years away from Earth, it was understandable that I hadn't thought like that. But it's true, my parents, mainly my mother after my father left, kept me wrapped inside a bubble. The sad part was that she hadn't kept me home to keep me safe, but rather because she hadn't wanted to deal with me. I don't think she had ever really wanted a child. 

Sometimes I wondered where my life would be if I hadn't known the Autobots. They had always made me feel loved, even when my parents showed me no love. I never felt the sting of being a neglected child because I'd always had an intergalactic family that cared about me. So really, besides Mandy of course, I had no real ties to Nevada. I knew I'd one day see my best friend again so it was easy to say goodbye. It truly was time to begin my new life. So when moving day was finally here, I was in such a great mood. 

That is, until they brought in the new Autobot/human liaison. Well his actual title was the Supreme Advisor of the US National Security, but he would be the "spokesman" for the US government and the Autobots. I disliked him the moment he stepped foot in the Autobot hangar. 

I was currently sitting on a table in my human form. Sunfire was in my lap, optics shut off in recharge. Optimus had been in meeting after meeting that day, so I was hanging out with Ratchet and basically talking his auditory receptors off. Jazz was laying on a berth next to the table I occupied and Ratchet was looking him over. 

Everyday for the past three months, I had been by his side, using my powers to heal my brother whenever possible. He had so much internal damage that, even after I had healed the largest part, there was still so much to do. Now I was quite positive I had completely healed him and that soon I'd be able to finally bring back his spark from The Well. But first, I wanted to get the all clear from Ratchet.

"You've done a remarkable job healing Jazz, Jenny. He looks as new as he has before the war, there's hardly a dent or scratch on him! I don't believe there is anything left for you to heal." Ratchet was saying to me.

I nodded. "I had figured as much. Now the hard part, bringing him back. The Allspark never revealed how that is actually done. She was so cryptic." I huffed in frustration. Healing was one thing, but to pluck a soul from the Well and bring it back to his body? I couldn't even begin to comprehend how I needed to do that. 

"I have faith in you, as both the Allspark and friend. You will figure this out." Ratchet assured me. It amazed me how much trust the Autobots had in me. I truly hope that I never do anything to break it. 

However, I heard a hint of hesitation in his voice. Something was bothering him and for some reason, he didn't want me to know about it. I've known the Autobots long enough to know when something troubled them. "What's bothering you, my friend? And don't say it's nothing because I know something is weighing heavily on you." I asked him with concern. 

Ratchet hesitated a moment more before he vented. "Do not mistake my words, I am happy to have you here, as both a Cybertronian and the Allspark. However, I fear now that we have you here to heal all injured bots…" He paused, as if he were considering his next word carefully. However, I immediately knew exactly what was concerning him. 

"You're worried that we won't need you anymore." I finished for him. Ratchet didn't answer. Instead, he looked away ashamed. I reached forward and gently laid a hand on his arm. "Ratch I'm just one person, who has no experience in the field and who can still barely control her powers. You're a warrior as well as a medic. I need you to help me out there. You can stabilize bots while I try to heal others. I have a feeling we're gonna be a team out there. And we'll be a force to reckon with."

"I-I hadn't thought of it that way before." Ratchet turned back to me with a thankful smile. "You are right, however. I don't know why I let my insecurities get to me."

"Happens to the best of us, Doc. You may be like millions of years older than me, but that doesn't mean you know everything. You have the right to be wary of new situations, especially one as bizarre as this one." I giggled. He joined me in laughter, agreeing with me. However, before another word could be said, I heard the sound of the hangar door opening, indicating Optimus's return. 

I grinned. Now that he was back, it meant it was time to begin loading up for the long journey to Diego Garcia. I kissed the top of my sparklings head before gently picking her up and laying her on the table. She didn't even shift from the sudden movement. Then I carefully scaled the table leg down to the floor. I was used to getting down from tall places in my human form. I didn't have to really worry about life threatening injuries now that I was Cybertronian so that helped. 

I skipped towards the entrance so I could greet my mate. However, I stopped short when I saw that he wasn't alone. Walking beside the towering Prime was Lennox and a man I'd never seen more. My eyes flickered between the trio as I tried to figure out the purpose of the unknown presence. Both Optimus and Will were straight faced, giving nothing away. The unknown, however, had a pinched frown as he took in his surroundings. There was almost a hint of disgust in the way his eyes slid over my family. When he finally landed on me, there was a look of open hostility. Ratchet caught this right away and he stepped closer to me. I paid no mind to the sudden movement, instead I kept my eyes locked on this new threat. 

The unknown guy straightened his tie and cleared his throat. "I'm assuming that is the pretending alien? I don't see any other reasoning why a civilian would be in this room. Unless you Autobots are trying to do some kind of human experiment." He curled his lip in disgust as he spoke. 

I glanced over to Will in disbelief, just who was this guy and why the hell was he here? I figured I might get some mixed reactions at my Pretender status, but it was the first time someone was so… obvious about their mistrust and repulsion. "I'm known as a Pretender." I replied with a slight sneer.

"I don't believe I was talking to you, girl. I would keep that attitude of yours in check as well. You need to remember who your superiors are." He straightened up threateningly. I lifted an eyebrow, amused at his attempt to intimidate me. It wouldn't work and he would soon learn I wasn't someone he could mess with. Not when my entire family was in this room. And Optimus did not look happy. "Now then, is this all of you, Prime?" He directed his attention to my mate.

"Director Galloway, Gemini is a crucial member of my team. She is not to be disrespected or silenced. She has no superior, for she is of even greater importance to our cause than I am. My team will not hesitate to protect her honor should you forget this." He sternly informed this Galloway guy.

Galloway huffed. "How exactly is one soldier, especially a female one at that, more important that the almighty leader of the Autobots." He mockingly asked my Optimus. This guy didn't realize just how deep a hole he was digging. It would be amusing if his words weren't so insulting.

Optimus knelt down so that he was leveled with Galloway. There was a hard look in his optics, a warning that had the Director stepping back in slight fear. "She is the single most important Autobot in our cause.  _ You  _ would do well to remember  _ that _ ." He straightened up before turning his attention to the Ratchet, Ironhide, and I. "Now then, I believe introductions are in order. Autobots, this is Director Galloway. He will be our liaison to the US Government." Optimus then introduced my two companions, giving him their names and titles. I was glad he didn't point out our sleeping sparkling on the table. I didn't want my baby introduced to this terrible human being. Then he surprised me with my introduction. "Finally, this is Gemini. She is my Second in Command and, should I be unavailable, you will speak with her in my place."

I tried not to let my shock at his announcement show. I'd always figured Ironhide would be Second in Command now that Jazz was currently unavailable, so to speak. After all, I had zero experience in war barring Mission City. To be chosen was a great honor, but not one I necessarily felt I deserved. However, neither Ironhide nor Ratchet objected to my new title. 

I transformed into my bipedal mode, and crossed my arms. "Seeing as how we will be working together in the future, I will let your little slip up slide due to your ignorance of my station. I would like to remind you, Director Galloway, that we do not work for you. The Autobots have agreed to work with you but you are not superior to any of us. We all answer to Optimus Prime and him alone." I educated him with a fierce glare. I was not about to be intimidated by this weasel and I wanted to ensure he knew this. 

"Of course, my mistake." Galloway replied with a barely concealed note of displeasure. Something told me this guy was going to be a serious pain in the ass. I looked forward to my next chance at knocking him down a peg or two. 

Will cleared his throat. "On that note, I believe it is time to load the planes so we can head to Diego Garcia. It was a pleasure to meet you, Director Galloway." He offered the other man his hand. I could see in Wills eyes that this meeting had been anything other than great. Galloway shook his hand before leaving. 

"Please tell me he's not going to be living on base with us." I groaned, losing all trace of professionalism now that it was just my family and Will in the room. 

"Thankfully not." Will replied as he ran his fingers through his hair in frustration. "I would probably end up punching him in the throat if that were the case. That guy is a total asshat."

I nodded my agreement before turning to Optimus. "Second in Command?" I asked him, a mix of amusement and fear in my voice. I really wasn't sure how to feel about my new "promotion". I was having a fun time coming to terms with being the Allspark, adding something more to that was just slightly overwhelming.

Optimus looked slightly amused. "Yes. I have talked it over with both Ratchet and Ironhide and they agree that you're the best choice. As the Allspark, we will need others to listen to you as they would myself. Most of the humans will not know, nor would they understand why we will follow your lead, possibly even over my own. This way there will be no mistaking your own authority." He explained. 

I had to admit, it made sense. Hopefully I would never need to pull rank, especially over Optimus. That would just be too crazy, even if we were a couple. I guess I hadn't yet realized just how important I was to them and to their war. Sometimes I forgot I wasn't just a girl anymore, I possessed the power of an incredible ancient artifact. "Right. Well that's going to take some getting used to." I chuckled nervously. 

"Do not worry, Jenny. We will follow your lead when it is necessary. Ratchet and I trust you as both our Allspark and our friend." Ironhide assured me.

I thanked him before I walked back over to the table that Sunfire was still sleeping on. I carefully picked her up and opened up my chest plates so that I could put her in my nursery compartment. We discovered that I was able to hold her while I was in my human form as well, at least for now. She was still pretty small. It wouldn't be long before she got too big to fit inside while I was human. 

I shifted back down into my human form once she was safely tucked away. The others transformed into their alt- modes. I planned on riding with Optimus so as soon as he was finished, I climbed into his cab. Then we were ushered out into the loading platform so we could finally get on the large cargo plan that would take us to Diego Garcia.

"So how long will this flight take again?" I asked Optimus as I settled into the seat. All the bots were now loaded and we were just waiting for take off. Optimus informed me it would take around sixteen hours to reach our destination. I groaned. "I'm gonna get some recharge then." 

My optics powered down and I joined my sparkling in sleep.

XxRebelWriterxX

When I came back into consciousness, it wasn't in Optimus's cab. In fact, I was no longer on the cargo plane. I was somewhere in the middle of a desert, miles upon miles of sand surrounded me on all sides. I must be having another dream vision. It was the only thing that made sense.

I looked around for Primus, thinking that he might be the one I was brought to. However he was nowhere in sight. So maybe the Allspark brought me here? However, if that were the case why hadn't she said anything yet? What exactly was happening? There were so many questions running through my mind with no answer in sight. 

Then there was a loud bang. I jumped in surprise and looked around wildly for its source. Seeing nothing on the ground, I looked up and gasped. There was a fiery ball falling from the sky, right towards myself. I jumped to the side, sliding down a mountain of sand. "Eep!" I squeaked when I lost balance and went rolling. Silently, I thanked Primus that I was in human form and not getting sand in between wires. I heard from Ironhide that that hurts like a bitch.

The sand behind me exploded when the meteor, or whatever it was, crashed. I hid my face in the crook of my arm as bits of white hot sand rained down around me, wincing as it burned through my artificial skin. It didn't necessarily hurt, but it wasn't comfortable either. 

Once it calmed down, I pushed myself up and walked over to the crashed object to inspect it. Clearly it was something important if I was brought here. When I reached it, my suspicions were confirmed. It was some kind of pod. There was Cybertronian marking etched into the metal, so I knew it was one of my kind. However, I wasn't sure if it was Autobot or Decepticon so I made sure to approach carefully. 

The door of the pod slid open, revealing two figures wrapped up inside. They were both unconscious, however I could see the Autobot insignia on their chest plates. However, what worried me was the fact that they were both severely leaking energon. It dripped down the side of the opened door, staining the sand below it. 

"Shit!" I murmured and transformed into my bipedal mode. I knew I needed to be quick, I could feel their sparks fading within their chambers. How I was able to do that was something I would worry about later. Instead I kneeled beside them and reached for my powers. After healing Jazz, I was able to more easily tap into the Allsparks power. Which was useful now that I was on a time crunch.

As soon as my hands began to glow, I ran them over the two Autobots bodies, healing the severe injuries they sustained. Then I squeezed my hands together right over the sparks, this allowed me to materialize the energon they lost. As that began pumping through the frames, their nanites got to work, healing what I had not yet reached. Soon enough they were both good as new, even the smallest of scratches were gone.

Their optics came on simultaneously and they instantly straightened up. They looked around confused before their optics landed on me. For a moment, they tensed up and prepared to defend themselves from an unknown, possible threat. Then they read my energon signature and their mouths fell open in disbelief.

_ "Hello. Do not worry, my name is Gemini. I'm the Allspark and I was sent here to save you lives. May I ask your designations?"  _ I asked them in Cybertronian.

The two Autobots exchanged looks, both still unsure. Finally, one of them spoke to me.  _ "HI. My designation is Sideswipe, this is my twin Sunstreaker. You said you're the Allspark? How is that possible? The last time I laid eyes on it, it was a giant cube."  _

I smiled reassuringly at them.  _ "The Allsparks previous vessel was the Cube. However, that was destroyed in the previous battle with the Decepticons. I was chosen as the new Allspark vessel because of my previous connections with it. I will explain all of this and more once we meet up with Optimus again."  _ I looked around disparagingly.  _ "Somehow. I really don't know where we are currently located." _

_ "Optimus. Optimus Prime? He's here?"  _ Sideswipe asked hopefully. He looked relieved to have found the location of the Autobot leader. I wondered just how long these two had been floating around space, looking for either friend or foe. 

I was happy they had made their way here to Earth.  _ "Yes. Optimus is here. He will find us, I just know it."  _

_ "How do we know you're not lying."  _ Sunstreaker glared suspiciously at me.  _ "Just because you say you're the Allspark, doesn't mean you are. For all we know, this could be some Decepticon trick."  _

_ "I understand your hesitation to believe me. I know I can't just say i'm trustworthy and have you believe it. I'll need to show you that I am who I say I am. First things first, we need to find Optimus and the others. Do you guys have any way to access your comm systems?"  _ I asked, looking between the two Autobot twins.

They both exchanged looks, no doubt communicating through their bond. I wish there was some way for me to show them that I was trustworthy. But really, I was at a loss for a lot of things. Mostly, I was confused on how I had ended up in the desert anyways. I assumed it had something to do with either Primus or the Allspark. They must have sensed that I was needed here so they brought me to this location. I was certainly grateful for this. Who knows if these two would have survived if I hadn't come along and used my powers to heal them. 

I turned back to my new friends to speak, however they weren't there. There was nothing but empty space surrounding me now. "Whoa, that was trippy." I muttered to myself. 

**_"You have done a great job of mastering my powers, host. I have chosen well."_ **

"Oh, hello Allspark. I guess you're the one who took me to their middle of nowhere?" I asked with amusement. It was kind of a relief to hear from her. I was beginning to think I had gone insane or something.

**_"Of course, with the help of Primus. Though your body still remains with Optimus Prime. Only your spirit traveled to the Al Wahat Al Dakhla Desert to save my children's lives. Now you must lead the Autobots to their location. The coordinates are 23°41'15.1" North and 29°09'22.0" East. As soon as you are awakened, you must relay this information with Optimus Prime, time is of the essence."_ **

I nodded in understanding. "Very well. I will do anything to protect my people." I assured her fiercely. 

**_"Good. I will talk to you soon enough, child. You are nearly ready to bring your friend's soul back from the Well."_ **

"But how-" I started to say but I was cut off when I was abruptly woken up from my recharge. I gasped as I sat straight up from where I'd been leaning against Optimus's front seat. "Holy shit." I mumbled to myself. I really was still on the cargo plane with Optimus. 

"Jenny, I was just about to wake you. We will soon be landing. Are you well?" Optimus asked with concern.

I blinked several times as my processor tried to process all that I had just been through. I knew it was all real, I really had gone to some random desert and saved two lives. After all my dreams with the Autobots, I believed just about anything was possible. However, I knew that meant those two were lost in the middle of nowhere and they needed my help. I had to direct my team to them asap.

"Optimus this is going to sound kind of crazy but it's true. We can't stop at Diego Garcia, not yet at least…" I began to tell him all that I had just experienced. He listened with rapt attention, never once interrupting me. As soon as I was finished talking, he contacted Will to relay my message. 

Thirty minutes later, the plane was given my new coordinates and we were off.

I stepped out of Optimus vehicle mode and approached Will, wanting to apologize for once again uprooting his plans. I knew he had just stepped away from a Skype call with his superiors and I doubt they were happy with him. They were most likely wanting to know why we were flying away from our destination when we had been close to landing. I felt bad for putting my new friend in this position… again. However, it needed to be done. My first objective was to my Cybertronian family and to the Allspark. I saved Sideswipe and Sunstreakers lives, now it was time to rescue them and bring them home where they belonged. 

"Hey Will, sorry for complicating things for you. Again." I grinned sheepishly at him. "I wish I could say this would be the last time, but I know it'd be a lie."

Will just shook his head with a mirthful grin. "Honestly I'm not surprised you derailed our plans. I've come to expect the unexpected with you. I guess between you and our Autobot friends, my life won't be boring." He replied before he turned away. I recognized the look of longing in his eyes. Will was missing his family. 

Shortly after the battle of Mission City, Will was allowed a short leave of absence so that he could go home and see his wife and newborn daughter. I was glad he was able to spend some time with them, it was definitely much needed. Ironhide had escorted him there, as his assigned guardian. There was still the potential of retribution from the Decepticons. Will had been just as crucial as Sam and I had been in our win against the Cons. There was a chance they'd want revenge and they could potentially go after Will and his family. So it made sense for him to be accompanied by an Autobot guardian.

The time away had been good for Will. However I knew it would be quite some time before he could get to see them again. It was undoubtedly hitting him hard. I tried to imagine going months without seeing Optimus or Sunfire and felt my spark break at the thought. I needed those two like I had needed to breathe when I was human. They were the most important part of my life. Before Optimus came to Earth, I would maybe go a week between visits with him while I visited others. However, it was never more than that. Sunfire had hardly left my side since she came into this world, minus the brief time when I had Ratchet watch over her during the Battle of Mission City.

So honestly I could only imagine the pain he was in. Even in my imagination, it was unbearable to me. 

I laid a hand on his shoulder and squeezed lightly. "They'll be okay, Will. And I just know your little girl will be proud of her daddy. One day she'll get to say her daddy was the first soldier to work beside the Autobot leader. I'm sure all the other kids will be quite jealous of her." I tried to brighten him up.

Will turned to face me once more and gave an appreciative smile. "Thanks. I just sometimes wish that she wouldn't have to grow without a father. However this is what I love to do. I'm a soldier at heart. I would love to be the kind of dad who works a regular nine to five job and was home in time for dinner. But I just wouldn't be happy." He explained to me. I could understand how he felt. I had the choice to remain human and I could've gone home to be with my friends. However a part of me would always long for this life, for my family and Optimus. I wasn't made to be a regular girl anymore than Will was made to be a regular guy. So I explained this to him. "Huh. Wow, I guess we're two peas in a pod."

I chuckled. "I guess we are." 

We continued to converse all the way up until we made it our stop. We were landing at Dakhlas Oasis Airport. The plane would be refueled while we continued the journey in the Autobots vehicle forms. Will would join us, but Optimus and I both thought it best if no other humans came with. I imagine that Sideswipe and Sunstreaker were exhausted and just slightly on edge. Best to wait to introduce them to the native populace until they were ready. The other soldiers weren't happy to be left behind, but they did as they were told to.

Soon enough, we were on our way to the coordinates provided to me by the Allspark. Optimus was pulling a trailer. The twins wouldn't have an alt-form yet so we would need a way to bring them back to the airport. I chose to ride with Ratchet this time while Will was with Ironhide. I wanted Optimus to be about to transform and explain the situation to our newcomers before they grew wary of Will and I. They'd already met me, but that had been in my bipedal mode. Hopefully my change of appearance didn't shock them too much. 

I wasn't sure how long the drive was but it seemed to go on forever. With nothing to see but miles of sand, the trip was turning out to be a long, boring one. I was happy when Optimus informed us through the com system that he detected two energon signatures. 

As soon as I was in view of them, I knew it was Sideswipe and Sunstreaker. "That's them." I grinned, feeling accomplished. Not only had I successfully saved their lives, but I reunited them with my family. It was a pretty damn good day, if I do say so myself. The two Autobots looked much the same as how I'd left them. In fact, it looked like that hadn't even moved an inch since I disappeared several hours ago. 

Now that was curious.

Optimus talked to them for several minutes before he gestured for Will and I to exit our vehicles. I could feel their optics on me while Ratchet and Ironhide transformed. My optics flickered to Optimus before I transformed myself. This caused them both to give me looks of utter disbelief.  _ "Gemini?"  _ Sideswipe asked in Cybertronian a hint of awe in his tone.

_ "In the flesh… or should I say protoform."  _ I giggled.  _ "I'm sorry for the delay in rescuing you. We were pretty far away when I finally woke up. It was quite the journey to get here."  _

Now they both looked confused. Sunstreaker harrumphed,  _ "You barely disappeared when Optimus Prime showed up and transformed in front of us. We were trying to figure out how you'd gone from one location to the next in less than a nanosecond."  _ He informed me matter-of-factly.

I stared at him in shock. "How is that even possible?" I wondered out loud in English. The twins looked confused at the change in language but I was too lost in thought. Will himself was baffled by what was happening. He didn't speak Cybteronian obviously and that's all we had been conversing in. He asked me what was going on. "Apparently I time traveled in my dream. I don't know how, but that seems to be the case."

"Time travel?" Will shook his head in disbelief. "Everytime I think things couldn't get any weirder, some shit like this happens."

"Tell me about it."

"While Jenny's time traveling dreams are a cause for concern, it might be best if we figure this out back at the base." Optimus decided as he looked around the desert warily. "I do not like how exposed we are at the moment. The remaining Decepticons could be located anywhere on Earth. I would rather they did not find us here or discover that the Allspark is not truly gone."

Ratchet scanned Sunstreaker and Sideswipe. "It appears that Jenny has completely healed these two. They do not even require energon at this time. All they require is a vehicle to transform into, which i believe will be provided back at the base."

"Here's hoping! I'm ready to get my alt-mode." I grumbled, though I still smiled. 

_ "What language are you guys speaking?"  _ Sideswipe asked, amazed. I giggled and informed him that it was the language of the natives here on Earth. Then I told him that he could learn it from the World Wide Web.  _ "What kind of web is it? I've never heard of a world wide one. It must be huge. Where is it located?" _

I started giggling uncontrollably at his new line of questioning. Will asked me what was so funny and I filled him in while the bots explained the internet to our newest additions. After that, it was finally time for us to head back.

Ratchet and Ironhide transformed into vehicles at the same time I did into my human form. Then I climbed back into Ratchet's hummer while Optimus instructed the twins onto the trailer. Soon enough we were heading back to the airport. By now, the sky was beginning to darken into the night sky. The past thirty hours had been one big roller coaster and I was not looking forward to being in a plane for several hours once more. 

It was well into the night when we finally returned to the airport. Sunstreaker and Sideswipe reluctantly scanned a couple of black cars that were on the lot so that they could transform. I was sure of the make and model, but they were pretty ugly. However, they wouldn't have fit in the plane without transforming so they had to make do with what they got. 

Finally though, we were on our way to the new base. Hopefully this time without any major setbacks or detours.

**Oof, it's been over a month since I updated! I'm so sorry for that guys! Life just gets in the way, you know? I haven't forgotten this story though. It will get finished if it's the last thing I do! You might just have to be patient with me at times. Anyways, I hope this chapter made up for the long delay. I finally got to introduce two of my favorite characters! My other OCs from the original story will be introduced as well, just in a different way. Probably in either the next chapter or the following one. We shall see. Feel free to leave a review and I'll see ya in the next chapter!**


End file.
